Animerica Online
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Yes, it's another chatroom type fanfic! As if we need another one. See wat happens when characters from different animes get a hold of a computer! Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, etc. Ppl from the real world add 2 the craziness!
1. can't think of a title

**Like, yo. It's me again. I knoooow I should be working on my other fanfics but I wanted to do this soooo bad. And yes, it's another chatroom fanfic. As if we need another one of those, but anyway. Anyway, to the fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alche………. Sorry, habit. I don't own Naruto. Not like I want to.**

**So your not confused, here are the suckish screen names of the characters used in this chapter.**

**xXBelievingItXx: Naruto**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke. DUH!**

**Cherryblossoms: Sakura**

**Boredtodeath: Shikimaru (hope I spelled that right)**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: sister who's name will not be mentioned**

**Time to start!**

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai: **Yo

**InuYoukai: **Aw, noone's on!!

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai: **Imouto-chan!

**Sasukeluva292: **What?

**InuYoukai: **That means little sister in japenese speak.

**Sasukeluva292: **Oh….

**Sasukeluva292: **Whateva.

**Sasukeluva292: **Okay, I'm leaving.

**InuYoukai: **Aw! Why?

**Sasukeluva292:** No point talking 2 u if I can just go downstairs and talk.

**InuYoukai: **But…..but…..

_xXBelievingItXx has joined the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

_Cherryblossoms has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai: **WTF?

**Sasukeluva292: **ZOMG!!! UR SASUKE! I LUV U!!!!

**SasukeUchiha: **Oh great, another fangirl.

**Cherryblossoms: **Who are you guys?

**InuYoukai: **Why should we tell you?

**Sasukeluva292: **SASUKE MARRY ME!!! UR SO FREAKIN HOT!!!!

**SasukeUchiha: **Okay, I'm leaving.

**Sasukeluva292: **No! Don't leave! I'm sorry

**SasukeUchiha: **Pff. Whatever.

**Cherryblossoms: **Didn't Naruto join the chat?

**InuYoukai: **Ewwwww. Naruto!

**Sasukeluva292: **I hate Naruto. I only watch his show for the hot guys.

**InuYoukai: **I knoooo!! He's so stupid! I mean, if he was hot then I would totally be obsessed about him.

**Cherryblossoms: **…… Naruto, press enter.

**InuYoukai: **WTF?

**Sasukeluva292: **U CAN'T be serious.

**xXBelievingitXx: **Oooooh!!! That's how u do it!!

**SasukeUchiha: **You idiot!

**Sasukeluva292:** Wow. Ur retarded.

**InuYoukai: **Totally.

**xXBelievingitXx: **I am not!!! I'm gonna be the next hokage! Believe it!!!

**InuYoukai: **UGH!! That is soooo annoying!!!

**xXBelievingitXx:** It's true. Believe it.

**SasukeUchiha:** Ugh….

**xXBelievingitXx:** Hey, Sasuke. What's wit the boring Sn?

**SasukeUchiha: **It's my name.

**xXBelievingitXx: **It's boring.

**Sasukeluva292:** I think its fine.

**InuYoukai:** Yeah, leave him alone Naruto.

**Cherryblossoms:** Yeah.

**xXBelievingitXx:** But it's so boring! Can't ya put like numbers or x's or somethin? Make it exciting?

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

**Sasukeluva292:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: Ya see what u do?

**xXBelievingitXx: **Wha?

**Cherryblossoms:** Naruto, I'm gonna pound ur face in 4 that!

_SasukeUchiha1 has joined the chat_

**SasukeUchiha1:** U happy now?

**xXBelievingitXx: **Yup. Believe it!!!

**InuYoukai:** Say that one more time. You'll see what happens.

**Sasukeluva292:** Oooooh, this is bad.

**xXBelievingitXx: **Believe it!!!

**InuYoukai:** …..

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Be Right Back'._

**xXBelievingitXx: **Inu is a girl?

**SasukeUchiha1:** Duh.

**Sasukeluva292:** Uh……. Naruto I wanna say it was nice knowing u, but it wasn't.

**Cherryblossoms:** Huh?

**xXBelievingitXx: **Whaddya mean?

_Boredtodeath has joined the chat_

**Boredtodeath:** Yo.

**xXBelievingitXx: **Hold on, someone just knocked down my door….hey!

**Boredtodeath:** Wth?

**Cherryblossoms:** idk

**Sasukeluva292:** Someone needs to arrange a funeral.

**xXBelievingItXx: **sgtsthstj

**xXBelievingItXx:** aeregiaoreygL

**xXBelievingItXx: **ADTRHLhijfdlsgfdhksfd

**xXBelievingItXx:** aerglajfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffd

**SasukeUchiha1:** WTF?!

**Sasukeluva9292: **Oh Noes!!

**Cherryblossoms:** Oh mi GAWD!! Naruto!?

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**Boredtodeath:** Am I missing somethin'?

**InuYoukai:** Back

**Sasukeluva292:** Sis, what did ya do to Naruto?

**InuYoukai:** hee hee heeeeee

**Cherryblossoms:** ZOMG!!! I'm gonna get some help!

_Cherryblossoms has left the chat_

**Boredtodeath:** Okay, I'm bored. Chatrooming is a drag anyway…

**InuYoukai:** Everything is a drag 2 u

**Boredtodeath:** Whateva

**Boredtodeath:** Bye

_Boredtodeath has left the chat_

**xXBelievingItXx:** help…me….

**InuYoukai:** Dammit, u still alive?

**xXBelievingItXx: **sorry….. no….more…..believe it….

**SasukeUchiha1**: o.o

**xXBelievingItXx: **losing…so…much….blood….

**Sasukeluva292:** O.o

**xXBelievingItXx: **g2g. ambulance is here…..

**Sasukeluva292:** Bye….?

**InuYoukai:** Good riddance.

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chat_

**SasukeUchiha1:** Great, I'm stuck with 2 fangirls.

**InuYoukai:** I'm not UR fangirl. Sure ur hot, but I'd take Edward Elric anyday.

**SasukeUchiha1:** Who the hell is Edward Elric?

**InuYoukai:** Someone hotter then u. MUCH hotter then u.

**SasukeUchiha1:** Whateva

**Sasukeluva292:** Okay, I'm leaving. Full Metal Alchemist is on.

**InuYoukai:** ZOMG!!! IT IS?! What episode?

**Sasukeluva292:** I think it's the one where Lust died?

**InuYoukai:** Ah, episode 47. Sealing the Homunculus.

**SasukeUchiha1:** what the hell is a homunculus?

**InuYoukai:** A result of a failed human transmutation. An artificial human. You see, when an alchemist fails at a human transmutation, the homunculus is born. But it will only be a homunculus until, like, after it eats the red stone. Then it like, looks human like. Otherwise it's this disgusting blob of body parts.

**Sasukeluva292:** Ur obsessed.

**InuYoukai:** So?

**SasukeUchiha1:** Transmutation? Artificial humans? Alchemy? What the hell?

**InuYoukai:** Yeah.

**SasukeUchiha1:** What the hell? What does all that mean?

**Sasukeluva292:** ACK! FMA started already!

**InuYoukai:** DAMMIT, it did!?!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**SasukeUchiha1:** Uh….

_SasukeUchiha1 has left the chat_

**Okay, that was it!! Hope ya'll liked it! In the next episode I'll be adding more people and other anime characters! Ooooo. Okay, thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	2. Spazz

**It's me again! I had soooo much fun writing the last one so I rushed over to make this one. This one will have characters from Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and real life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto. That's it.**

**For the stupid ppls who need to kno who is who.**

**xXBelievingitXx: Naruto**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke. U gotta be a moron 2 not kno that.**

**Cherryblossoms: Sakura**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Edward Elric**

**Catmaniac: Alphonse Elric**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Roy Mustang**

**RizaHawkeye: Riza Hawkeye. Duh.**

**AutomailOtaku: Winry**

---------

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** Geez, NOONE'S ON!!!! DAMMIT!!!

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**HughesFanGril:** Hey! How rude!

**InuYoukai**: Shut up Shrimpy.

**HughesFanGirl:** I'm not short!!!

**InuYoukai:** Ur shorter then me.

**HughesFanGirl:** Ur supposed to be! Ur like, 4 years older then me!

**InuYoukai**: 3 u idiot. Ur 10, I'm 13. 11, 12, 13. 3 years.

**HughesFanGirl**: uh...

**HughesFanGirl:** I don't do well in math.

**InuYoukai: **You don't do well in anything.

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** YES!!! U've saved me!!!

**Sasukeluva292:** Noooo!!! She's on!

**HughesFanGirl:** Cut it out or I'm telling mom!!

**InuYoukai:** Baby.

**HughesFanGirl:** Wait, how r u on and I'm on? We only have like, 2 computers.

**Sasukeluva292:** I have my ways.

**HughesFanGirl:** Ooooooookay….?

**InuYoukai:** Hold on, I'm inviting ppl.

**InuYoukai: **…..

**HughesFanGirl:** ?

_xXBelievingitXx has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292:** AUGH! WHY'D U INVITE HIM?!

**InuYoukai:** WAUGH! I DIDN'T!

**xXBelievingitXx:** Hey guys!

**HughesFanGirl**: Who's he?

**InuYoukai:** It's Naruto.

**HughesFanGirl:** Naruto? Yeah, right.

**xXBelievingitXx:** I am Naruto!! Believe it!

**HughesFanGirl:** Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Scotland.

**xXBelievingItXx**: U r?! HOW COOL! IT'S GREAT 2 MEET YOU!!! BELIEVE IT!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** No, I'm not.

**XXBelievingItXx:** Well, I really am Naruto Uzamaki! The next hokage! BEEEEELIEVE IT!!!!

**InuYoukai:** Naruto

**xXBelievingitXx:** Eep! Sorry, sorry, it was a habit! Don't hurt me!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** What? Whaddya do 2 him?

**InuYoukai:** Hee hee heeee

**XXBelievingitXx:** Make her go away! She eviiiiil!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** o.o

**HughesFanGirl:** When did u talk to 'Naruto'?

**InuYoukai:** U were baton.

**InuYoukai:** Sis, u still here?

**Sasukeluva292:** …..wha?

**InuYoukai:** Stop lurking

**Sasukeluva292:** whateva

**HughesFanGirl:** what's lurking?

**InuYoukai:** Idiot.

**xXBelievingitXx:** ?

**HughesFanGril:** I dunno.

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

_Cherryblossoms has joined the chat_

**HughesFanGirl:** ?

**xXBelievingitXx:** Hey! U changed ur Sn back!

**SasukeUchiha:** So?

**SasukeUchiha:** Man, your such an idiot Naruto.

**xXBelievingItXx:** What? I didn't say nuttin yet! Belie- oops! Sorry Inu! Don't hurt me!!

**HughesFanGirl:** Hey, U sound like Sasuke! How weird!

**InuYoukai:** he IS Sasuke moron!

**SasukeUchiha:** Yeah, I am.

**HughesFanGirl:** Psssh. As if. U guys aren't real.

**InuYoukai:** They r 2!

**HughesFanGirl:** They're anime.

**HughesFanGirl:** They can't be real. Obviously they're roleplaying or somethin.

**InuYoukai:** THEY ARE 2 REAL!

**HughesFanGirl:** They have their own show. Anime. Can't be real.

**InuYoukai:** So? Drake and Josh is real. You CAN'T say that Drake isn't real.

**InuYoukai:** Josh, I could care less about.

**HughesFanGirl:** How cruel.

**SasukeUchiha:** WTH? What r u guys talking about?

**Cherryblossoms:** ?

**Cherryblossoms:** When did I join this chatroom?

**HughesFanGirl:** And who are U supposed to be?

**Cherryblossoms:** I'm Sakura.

**HughesFanGirl:** Suuuuuuuure u r.

**InuYoukai:** Sis, stop lurking!

**Sasukeluva292:** I'm roleplaying on the Risembool Ranger forum!

**InuYoukai:** So am I but I'm not lurking.

**Sasukeluva292:** Well soooooooorry!

**Cherryblossoms**?

_Cherryblossoms has left the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

_Catmaniac has joined the chat_

_AutomailOtaku has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** WTF?! More ppl? U know how hard it is to type this DAMMIT!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** OOOOOO! U CURSED!!!

**NotShort:** what the hell?

**HughesFanGirl:** GASP! U cursed too!!

**InuYoukai:** SHUT UP SHORTY!!

**NotShort:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE ON A GRASSHOPPER'S BACK!!!!!

**InuYoukai:** I'm talking 2 my sis. Not u baka.

**HughesFanGirl:** wat does baka mea?

**HughesFangirl:** Hey, that was an Ed spazz right? I love Ed spazzes! And I'm not short!!

**NotShort:** How did u kno my name?

**InuYoukai:** ZOMG!!!! UR EDWARD ELRIC!!!

**Catmaniac:** Um….hi?

**NotShort:** Yeah….

**InuYoukai:** And ur Al right?

**Catmaniac:** Uh huh.

**HughesFanGirl:** Psssh. U guys r just pretendin.

**NotShort:** What? No, I really am Edward Elric! The Full Metal Alchemist!

**HughesFanGirl:** Like I haven't heard that b4.

**SasukeUchiha:** This the guy u were talking bout yesterday?

**InuYoukai:** Yeah, whateva

**xXBelievingitXx:** Mmmmm. That was some good ramen

**AlchemyOtaku:** WAUGH!!! U PPL TYPE TOO FAST!!

**HughesFanGirl:** I knoooo!!!! I can barely read this!!

**InuYoukai:** UGH!! IT IS SO FRIGGIN HARD TO TYPE THIS FANFIC!!!

**NotShort:** WTF?

**Catmaniac: **Huh?

**xXBelievingitXx:** What?

**SasukeUchiha:** ?

**InuYoukai:** nvm. Eheh heh heh

**InuYoukai:** I'm bored.

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has join the chat_

_RizaHawkeye has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** DAMMIT!!! WHY'D YA HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A HARD SN TO TYPE?!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** huh?

**InuYoukai:** YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU mInIsKiRtS!!!! WAT? U HIGH WHEN U MADE UR SCREEN NAME?! PUFFING THAT MAGIC DRAGON, EH? DAMMIT!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** n-no

**InuYoukai: **AND WHAT'S WITH THE MINISKIRTS U PERVERT!! ROT IN HELL!!!! THE RANGERS PWN U!! WE SHALL RULE!!! RED DAWN!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** what?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** who are you?

**InuYoukai:** I'm ur worst nightmare buddy.

**xXBelievingItXx:** It's true. (shivers)

**InuYoukai:** YA KNO WAT? I'M JUST GONNA COPY AND PASTE UR NAME 4 THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!! SCROO THAT, FOR THE REST OF THE FANFIC!!! SO SHOVE THAT UP UR SCRAWNY PREVERTED ASS!!!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** The hell? What fanfic?

**InuYoukai:** SHUT UP!!

**RizaHawkeye:** Sir, have u finished ur paperwork?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** uh……maybe…?

**HughesFanGirl:** Wow, more roleplayers?

**InuYoukai: **How many times do I gotta tell ya? They really are who they say we are!

**HughesFanGirl: **Suuuuure. Lemme guess. Miniskirts is Roy and RizaHawkeye is…..um….. Havoc?

**InuYoukai:** ZOMG!!! UR SUCH AN IDIOTIC SHRIMP!!! IT'S HAWKEYE!! HAWKEYE YOU FOOL!!!

**RizaHawkeye:** How can you think I'm 2nd Lt. Havoc?

**NotShort:** I'M NOT A SHRIMP DAMMIT!!! AND I'M NOT SHORT EITHER!!!

**InuYoukai:** I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT U, GAWD!!!

**Catmaniac:** Calm down brother.

**Sasukeluva292:** Calm down sis.

**NotShort:** SHUT UP AL!!

**InuYoukai:** I SHALL NOT CALM DOWN!!! I SHALL SPAZZ IF I WANT TO SPAZZ!!!

**InuYoukai:** U AINT THE BOSS OF ME FOR I AM THE SUPERIOR SIBLING!!!!! HA HA HAAA!!!

**xXBelievingitXx:** Inu is scaring me.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Me 2.

**xXBelievingitXx:** She always scares me. ACK!!! DON'T HURT ME!! (whimpers)

**Catmaniac:** (sigh) Hard having a spazzy sibling huh?

**Sasukeluva292:** Duh.

**NotShort:** WHO THE HELL ARE YA CALLING A SPAZ?!

**InuYoukai:** I FOR ONE IS NOT A SPAZZ!!! I JUST SPAZ OUT OCCASIONALLY!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** Spaz

**InuYoukai:** Pipsqueak Midget

**NotShort:** I AM NOOOOOOT SHORT DAMNIT!! DON'T CALL ME A FRIGGIN PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!!!

**InuYoukai:** SHADDUP YA HUNK OF BISHI GOODNESS!!!

**NotShort:** WTF?!

**InuYoukai:** U HEARD NOTHING! NOTHING YA HEAR!

**AutomailOtaku:** I'm being ignored. TT

**xXBelievingItXx:** So am I. I'm leaving.

**AutomailOtaku:** So am I.

**SasukeUchiha:** Me 2.

**Cherryblossoms:** Me 3.

**InuYoukai:** Ah, ya'll just a couple of wimps.

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chat_

_AutomailOtaku has left the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

_Cherryblossoms has left the chat_

_RizaHawkeye has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** well SCROO U!!! Means less things 2 type anyway

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** well, I'm still here.

**InuYoukai:** Unfortunately. Hurry up and leave.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** Hey!

**NotShort:** Rot in hell Mustang

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** How dare you! I am of a higher rank then u!

**InuYoukai:** Higher rank my ass.

**Catmaniac:** Oh geez.

**HughesFanGirl:** Sis, I'm telling mom that ur cursing!

**InuYoukai:** I don't give a damn.

**HughesFanGirl:** U did it again!

**InuYoukai:** whateva

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** soo….

**NotShort:** sooo…..

**Catmaniac:** …

**InuYoukai:** how's life?

**NotShort:** What kind of stupid question was that?

**InuYoukai:** SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO GET A CONVERSATION GOING!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** STOP CURSING!!

**InuYoukai:** I CAN CURSE ANY TIME I DAMN WANT!! DAMN DAMN CRAPPY SHIT FRIGGIN DAMN!!! AND I KNOW MORE THEN THAT BEBAH! BUT THIS IS ONLY A TEEN RATED FANFIC!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** U'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!

**InuYoukai:** I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS YA LITTLE SHRIMP!!

**NotShort:** STOP CALLING ME A DAMN SHRIMP!!

**InuYoukai:** SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! DID I SAY "ED, YOU'RE A SHRIMP"?!! NO!!

**NotShort:** YA JUST FRIGGIN DID!! I AM NOT SHORT OR A SHRIMP OR A MIDGET OR ANYTHING IN SHORT TERMS DAMMIT!!

**InuYoukai:** IT WAS A FRIGGIN EXAMPLE!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** such bad language

**InuYoukai:** NO ONE ASKED YOU DAMMIT!!! ROT IN HELL!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** Okay, I'm telling now.

**InuYoukai:** TELL AND I TELL MOM ABOUT THE-

**HughesFanGirl:** NOOOOO!!!!!

**InuYoukai:** THEN SHUT UP!!

**HughesFanGirl:** I hate u!

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**InuYoukai: **HA! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, SHRIMPY GAL!!

**NotShort:** WOULD YA STOP CALLING ME SHORT DAMMIT!!

**Catmaniac:** (sigh)

**InuYoukai:** ARE YOU A FRIGGIN GIRL? NO? THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

**NotShort:** DAMMIT, I'M NEVER TALKING TO U AGAIN!!

**InuYoukai:** WHO SAID I WANTED 2?!

**NotShort:** DAMN YOU!!!

**InuYoukai**: DAMN YOU MORE!!

**NotShort:** ROT IN HELL!!

**InuYoukai:** YOU ROT IN HELL!!

**NotShort:** NO YOU!!

**Catmaniac**: (sigh) u guys r so immature.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** Yes, very.

**InuYoukai:** SHUT THE HELL UP AL!!

**InuYoukai:** YOU TOO MUSTANG!!

**NotShort:** DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!

**NotShort:** Couldn't care less about Mustang though.

**Catmaniac:** guys, chill

**InuYoukai:** NO!!!

**InuYoukai:** I WILL NOT FRIGGIN CHILL!!

**NotShort:** SHADDUP!!

**NotShort:** I HATE YOU!!

**InuYoukai: **I HATE YOU MORE!!

**NotShort:** NO I FRIGGIN HATE YOU MORE!!

**InuYoukai:** NO I HATE YOU MORE DAMMIT!!

**NotShort:** You gonna be on later at about 9-ish tomorrow?

**InuYoukai:** Yup.

**NotShort:** Cool. See ya later.

**InuYoukai:** Byes

_NotShort has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**Catmaniac:** ?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** I dunno.

**Catmaniac:** They make no sense 2 me.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** yeah

**Catmaniac:** Okay, I'm leaving.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** Okay

_Catmaniac has left the chat_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** And now I'm alone.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **(sniff)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** Time to plan my world domination!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** MINISKIRTS FOR EVERYONE!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** (cough cough)

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat._

**Wow, that was weird. But sooo much fun to type! Must hurry and start next chapter! This time, characters from Inuyasha will be joining the party! See ya in the next chapter! And please review!**


	3. Attempted Murder!

**I'm back already! This fanfic is soooo much fun, and I'm starting to skimp out on my other fanfics. Ah, well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, nor Naruto nor Inuyasha.**

**Character list:**

**xXBelievingItXx: Naruto**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**Catmaniac: Al Elric**

**AutomailOtaku: Winry**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Roy Mustang**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

-------

_xXBelievingItXx has joined the chat_

**xXBelievingItXx:** AW! Noons's on! Okay, I'll come on later. Believe it.

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chat_

(2 minutes later)

_xXBelievingItXx has joined the chat_

**xXBelievingItXx:** WAT! Still noone! Geez, where is everyone!!

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chat_

(Another 2 minutes later)

_xXBelievingItXx has joined the chat_

**xXBelievingItXx**: GAWD!!!! I h8 being alone!!!

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** Ed!

**NotShort:** Inu!

**InuYoukai:**

**NotShort:** XD

**xXBelievingItXx:** Hey! At first I thought I would be alone for a sec!

**InuYoukai:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! It's u!

**NotShort:** Who?

**InuYoukai:** Naruto.

**xXBelievingItXx:** ?

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** who the hell r u?

**Inupwnsu:** Inuyasha

**InuYoukai:** Oh, coolie!

**NotShort:** You kno him?

**InuYoukai:** I've seen his anime.

**Inupwnsu:** Lemme guess. Ur not short huh?

**NotShort:** That's right

**Inupwnsu:** Yeah, right. Shrimp.

**NotShort:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D FALL DOWN THE CRACK OF A SIDEWALK?!

**Inupwnsu:** u

**NotShort:** DAMNIT!!!!

**xXBelievingItXx:** Wow, u guys are so much fun to be with! BELIEVE IT!!!!

**Inupwnsu:** the hell?

**InuYoukai:** ……

_Inuyoukai has set her status to 'Be Right Back' _

**NotShort:** ?

**Inupwnsu**?

**xXBelievingItXx:** Oh no!!!

_xXBelievingItXx has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**Inupwnsu:** what?

**NotShort:** I dunno.

**Inupwnsu:** wasn't askin u shrimp

**NotShort: **I'M NOT A FRIGGIN SHRIMP DAMMIT!!!

**Inupwnsu:** heh. suuuuuuure u aren't

_xXBelievingItXx has set his status to 'Online'_

**xXBelievingItXx: **Hi, this is InuYoukai. Naruto won't be talking 4 a loooooooong time now. Heh heh heeeeeeeh.

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**Inupwnsu:** What the hell did u do?

**NotShort:** Inu?

**InuYoukai:** That's not important.

_AutomailOtaku has joined the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** Just great. More Sns to type.

**AutomailOtaku:** Ed!!! Ur on!!!

**NotShort:** Damn…..

**AutomailOtaku:** Whaddya mean?!

**AutomailOtaku:** Have u broken my automail again?

**NotShort: **(sigh) NO!

**SasukeUchiha:** Automail?

**AutomailOtaku:** !! I love automail!!

**InuYoukai:** Here we go….

**AutomailOtaku:** The smell of oil! The creaking of artificial muscles! And the roaring bearings!!! Ah! Automail is soooo wonderful!!!

**SasukeUchiha:** Huh?

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

_Catmaniac has joined the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** YEEEEEEEEESS!!!

**Catmaniac:** Hi Ed

**NotShort:** GASP!!!

**InuYoukai:** GASP!!

**HughesFanGirl:** (yawns)

**AutomailOtaku:** GASP!!!

**Catmaniac: **What?

**InuYoukai:** You actually said his name!!!

**NotShort:** You always call me Brother or Nii-san.

**AutomailOtaku:** I didn't think u even knew his name

**Inupwnsu:** Is it that much of a deal?

**Catmaniac:** Uh….

**Catmaniac:** Who r u?

**Inupwnsu:** Inuyasha

**Catmaniac:** Who?

**HughesFanGirl: **Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure ur Inuyasha

**InuYoukai: **Give it a rest

**AutomailOtaku:** u hot?

**InuYoukai:** Yeah he is.

**InuYoukai:** Ed's hotter though

**NotShort:** Huh?

**Inupwnsu:** Please, that shrimp?

**NotShort:** I'M NOT A DAMN SHRIMP DAMMIT!!!

**Inupwnsu:** temper, temper

**Catmaniac:** Brother, don't start

_AutomailOtaku has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** Yay!

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**NotShort:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Inupwnsu:** Pervert.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **What? I didn't say anything perverted yet

**Inupwnsu:** Ur Sn. Pervert. Gawd, ur like a clone of Miroku.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Who?

**InuYoukai:** Perverted friend of his

**Catmaniac:** I'm gonna go now. Bye.

**InuYoukai:** Bye Al.

**HughesFanGirl:** Bye

_Catmaniac has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** DAMMIT, UR STILL ON!!!! DAMN SHRIMP

**NotShort:** I.

**NotShort: **AM.

**NotShort: **NOT!!!!

**NotShort: **A.

**NotShort: **SHRIMP!!!

**InuYoukai:** DON'T EVEN START ED!!! U KNO I'M TALKIN TO MY SIS!!!

**Inupwnsu:** The hell?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Don't lie. U kno u r.

**NotShort:** DAMNIT NO I'M NOT!!!!

**InuYoukai:** Ed, IM me.

**NotShort:** Why?

**InuYoukai:** JUST DO IT DAMMIT!!

**NotShort:** FINE!!!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

_NotShort has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS:** Wonder what they're talking about

**Inupwnsu:** I couldn't care less.

**HughesFanGirl:** I'm boooooored.

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292:** Yo

**Inupwnsu:** who the hell are u?

**Sasukeluva292:** What's with ur Sn? It sucks.

**Inupwnsu:** Shut the hell up

**Sasukeluva292:** As if.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Ack! Someone knocked on the door! Should I answer it?

**Sasukeluva292: **Where's Inu?

**HughesFanGirl:** She'll be right back.

**Sasukeluva292:** Oh, crap. Don't open the door Mustang!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** I'm scared! She practically killed Naruto.

**Sasukeluva292:** I knew it would come to this. Inu's a pure blooded Ranger.

**HughesFanGirl:** She'll show NO mercy to those who admire skirts.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! U guys gotta help me! AGH!!! She stuck something long, black and pointy through the door! And its GLOWING purple! Stuff shouldn't glow!!

**Sasukeluva292: **Damn, u screwed.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** WAUGH!! SHE BROKE DOWN MY DOOR!! AUUUGH!!!

**Inupwnsu:** Heh, this sounds fun.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Where are my gloves?! I need my gloves!!!! DAMMIT, what a bad day to decide to get them drycleaned!!!

**HughesFanGirl:** Oh no!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Heeeeeelp meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

**Sasukeluva292:** Oh damn….

**HughesFanGirl:** I'll miss him.

**Inupwnsu:** Ha. Sucks to be him.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Hi, this is InuYoukai again. Ed's with me.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Yo, this is Ed.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Yup. Mustang is a little….tied up at the moment.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Heh heh heh. Good one Inu.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **He'll be back later. Maybe….

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: **Or not…… ha ha ha

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** It's kinda hard to type with blood on the keyboard. The keys all stick.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Yeah….I mean!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** U heard nothing!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Yeah!! NOTHING YA HEAR!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Haaa haa haaaaaa

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Haa haa haa haaaaa

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** RED DAWN!!!! Inu out.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: ** Yeah, Ed 2.

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl:** Oh no!!

**Sasukeluva292:** Bloody Murder!!! Bloody Murder!!!!

_Inuyoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

_NotShort has set his status to 'Online'_

**HughesFanGirl:** Sis! You can get arrested for attempted murder!!

**InuYoukai:** Who said it was attemped?

**NotShort:** Ha ha ha.

**Sasukeluva292:** Oh mi GAWD!!!

**InuYoukai:** Guess what?

**Inupwnsu:** Miniskirts not coming back?

**NotShort:** Ha ha ha

**HughesFanGirl:** What?

**InuYoukai:** …..

**InuYoukai:** Not telling ya.

**InuYoukai:** HA!

**HughesFanGirl:** AW!!!

**InuYoukai:** Hey Ed.

**NotShort:** Okay.

**Sasukeluva292:** Huh?

_Inuyoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

**Sasukeluva292:** ?

**Inupwnsu:** what the hell?

**Inupwnsu:** OH SHIT!!!!

**Inupwnsu:** Gotta go. Damn demons! CURSE U NARAKU!!!

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl:** Demons?

**Sasukeluva292:** OH NOES!!! I'M ALONE WITH U!!!

**Sasukeluva292:** See ya.

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl:** Soon my sister. Soon… very very soon. You will pay. (evil laughter)

**HughesFanGirl: **Who am I talking too?

**HughesFanGirl: **Bye nobody.

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat._

'**Kay. That was weird. Don't worry, I didn't kill of Naruto and Mustang. Heehee. See ya in the next chapter!! And please review!!**


	4. XD

**Yo ma home dawgs. Here ta give ya'll anotha chapta of Animerica Online yo. And here's like, the disclaimer and the character list yo.**

**Disclaimer: I like, don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, or Inuyasha yo. Same wit' the Risembool Rangers. Ma home dawg Vic owns dat one yo.**

**Ma peeps list:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**Catmaniac: Al Elric**

**AutomailOtaku: Winry**

**RizaHawkeye: Riza**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**yuyuprincess411: fella Ranger**

**-------------**

_NotShort has joined the chat_

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**NotShort:** Inu!

**InuYoukai:** Edo-kun!

**NotShort:** Yesterday was really fun

**InuYoukai:** Hell yeah! Who knew Mustang was so useless without his flames?

**NotShort:** Psssh. He's useless with his flames.

**InuYoukai:** True. True.

**NotShort:** He still at ur house?

**InuYoukai:** Yeah. Still unconscious 2.

**NotShort:** Okay.

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

**NotShort:** Yo

**InuYoukai:** SASUKE!!

**SasukeUchiha:** Hi

**SasukeUchiha:** U hear about that guy who went missing yesterday?

**InuYoukai:** . 

**InuYoukai:** . 

**InuYoukai:** No.

**NotShort:** ……nope

**InuYoukai:** What happened?

**SasukeUchiha:** Some military officer disappeared yesterday. All they found in his room was his computer, some porno magazines and a lot of blood.

**InuYoukai:** Wow, really? That's horrible.

**NotShort:** Porno magazines? Pervert.

**SasukeUchiha:** Yeah

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** Ya see what u do?

**HughesFanGirl:** What?

**InuYoukai:** U made Sasuke run off!!

_yuyuprincess411 has joined the chat_

**NotShort:** Who?

**yuyuprincess411:** RED DAAWWNN!!! Yuyu's here! Let's have some fun!

**InuYoukai:** Yuyu!!

**yuyuprincess411**: Inu!

**HughesFanGirl:** Huh?

**NotShort:** Who?

**InuYoukai:** She's a fellow Ranger

**HughesFanGirl:** Oooooh!! Hi! I'm animegirl101 on the forum.

**yuyuprincess411:** Who?

**InuYoukai:** Buuuuuuuuurn

**NotShort:** Uh…..

**yuyuprincess411:** Who he?

**InuYoukai:**

**InuYoukai:**

**yuyuprincess411:** ?

**HughesFanGirl:** Well, he claimed 2 be Edward Elric

**yuyuprincess411:** ZOMG!!!! Ur Ed!!

**NotShort:** (sigh) yes

**yuyuprincess411:** ZOMG!! THIS IS SOOOO COOL!!!

**InuYoukai:** I've known him 4 days now.

**yuyuprincess411:** U didn't tell anyone?

**InuYoukai**: Course not. He'll get swarmed by IMs and etc.. Don't tell.

**yuyuprincess411:** Okay

**NotShort:** Thanks

**yuyuprincess411:** I really wanna try something. (giggle)

**HughesFanGirl:** What?

**yuyuprincess411:** Ed is so short!

**NotShort:** WHAT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPICLY SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE 2 SEE HIM?!!? DAMMIT I'M NOT SHORT!!!!

**yuyuprincess411**: Lol!! I love the Ed spazzes! Do another one!

**NotShort:** Hell no! Get a life!

**InuYoukai: **Is microscopicly even a word?

**NotShort: **Ah, who asked u?

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** Finally!

**yuyuprincess411:** She that annoying?

**InuYoukai:** Totally.

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292:** Yo

**yuyuprincess411:** RED DAWN!!!

**InuYoukai:** REEEED DAAAAAAWN!!!

**Sasukeluva292:** RED DAWN!!!

**NotShort:** what the hell? ……. RED DAWN!!!….?

**InuYoukai:** atta boy

**InuYoukai:** Red Dawn is out battlecry 4 the Rangers

**NotShort:** Rangers?

**yuyuprincess411:** WHAT?! U DON'T KNOW OF THE RANGERS?

**InuYoukai:** o.o what r u, retarded?

**NotShort:** No!

**Sasukeluva292:** Okay, I'm lost

**InuYoukai:** (hands luva a map)

**Sasukeluva292:** Uh…..

_RizaHawkeye has joined the chat_

_AutomailOtaku has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai:** NOOOOOO!!!!!

**yuyuprincess411:** ?

**Sasukeluva292:** aw….

**NotShort:** Dammit

**AutomailOtaku:** ZOMG!! U GUYS HERE ABOUT MUSTANG?!

**yuyuprincess411:** (hiss)

**InuYoukai:** (hiss)

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**AutomailOtaku:** HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!! ZOMGWTF!!!!

**RizaHawkeye:** Calm down. The military's on the case

**NotShort:** It is…?

**RizaHawkeye:** Yes.

**NotShort:** Aw, crap.

**RizaHawkeye:** ?

**RizaHawkeye: **I have to go now.

_RizaHawkeye has left the chat_

**AutomailOtaku:** WHAT IF SOMEONE KILLED HIM!!! THAT WOULD BE HORRRIBLE!!!

**InuYoukai: **Would it? Would it really?

**AutomailOtaku: **OF COUSE IT IS!!! WHAT IF I'M NEXT!! I DON'T DO WELL WITH PAIN?!?!

**yuyuprincess411:** gawd. Its not such a big deal. Chillax

**AutomailOtaku:** WTF IS A CHILLAX?

**InuYoukai:**

**InuYoukai:**

**NotShort:** Eheh heh heh…

**AutomailOtaku:** ED, DO U KNO SOMETHIN ABOUT THIS?

**NotShort:** Uh….

**NotShort:** No comment

**AutomailOtaku:** TELL ME OR ELSE!! (holds up wrench)

**NotShort:** AUGH! WRENCH OF DOOM!!

**NotShort:** Wait, u can't hurt me. We're on computers. XP

**AutomailOtaku:** Oh yeah?! (throws wrench)

_AutomailOtaku has left the chat_

**InuYoukai:** …..don't tell me she really threw her wrench

**yuyuprincess411:** She threw her wrench

**InuYoukai:** Idiot probably busted her comp

_Catmaniac has joined the chat_

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**yuyuprincess411**: ZOMG!! CAT'S RULE!! RED DAWN!

**Catmaniac:** I knooo!!!

**Inupwnsu:** Uh….

**yuyuprincess411:** Dogs suck

**Catmaniac:** A lot

**Inupwnsu:** HEY!!

**InuYoukai**: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH??! U THINK IIIIIII SUCK?! HUH?! DO YA?! DOOOO YA?!

**yuyuprincess411:** n-no, I wasn't talking about u

**Catmaniac:** Calm down Inu

**InuYoukai:** I AM CALM DAMMIT!!!

**NotShort:** Uh…..

**Inupwnsu:** Cats r the ones that suck

**yuyuprincess411:** What?! No they dont!

**Inupwnsu:** Do 2

**yuyuprincess411:** Do not

**Inupwnsu: **Do 2

**yuyuprincess411:** Do not

**Inupwnsu:** DO 2!!!

**yuyuprincess411:** DO NOT!!!

**Inupwnsu: **DO 2 DAMMIT!!!

**yuyuprincess411:** wait, who r u?

**Inupwnsu:** Inuyasha

**InuYoukai:** Hey, Ed.

**NotShort:** Yeah…?

**InuYoukai:** Wat do we do about….?

**NotShort:** I dunno…

**Catmaniac:** About what?

**InuYoukai:** NOTHING!!!

**Catmaniac:** But….

**InuYoukai:** SILENCE!!!!

**yuyuprincess411:** XD

**Catmaniac:** u did somethin bad didn't u?

**InuYoukai:** Uh….

**NotShort:** Um…..

**Catmaniac:** Didn't u?

**InuYoukai:** We r not authorized to answer this question.

**Catmaniac:** Inu!

**InuYoukai:** Yo no hablo ingles.

**NotShort:** mmhmm

**yuyuprincess411: **wha?

**Inupwnsu:** Since when?

**Catmaniac:** Inu!!

**InuYoukai:** Whaaaaaaaat?

**Catmaniac:** What did u and Brother do?!

**InuYoukai:** We kinda kidnaedasdklavjfslavbfdvanlfd. Yeah, that's it.

**Catmaniac:** That doesn't make any sense!!

**InuYoukai:** Of course it does! Right Yuyu?

**yuyuprincess411:** Right….

**Catmaniac:** Tell me!!

**InuYoukai:** Uh….uh…. u kno, I've been really craving donuts lately. Like, those powdered sugar ones? Right Ed?

**NotShort:** What? I mean….yeah! I'm dying 4 1 of those!!

**InuYoukai:** Me 2! Let's go get some!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

_NotShort has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

**yuyuprincess411:** Actually, I'm pretty hungry myself.

_yuyuprincess411 has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

**Catmaniac:** ?

**Inupwnsu:** I dunno.

**Catmaniac:** So…..

**Inupwnsu:** DAMMIT!!!!!

**Catmaniac:** !

**Inupwnsu:** Uh….I'll be back later. Some1 I gotta see.

**Catmaniac:** Uh…okay?

_Inupwnsu has set his status to 'Away'_

**Catmaniac:** ?

_Inupwnsu is away from his computer_

_Inupwnsu's away message: Busy. Gotta see someone. Havent seen her in a while now. Hope Kagome doesn't kno. . . _

**Catmaniac:** ?

_yuyuprincess411 has set her status to 'Online'_

**yuyuprincess411:** REEEED DAAAAAAWN!!!!

**Catmaniac:** Uh…..

**yuyuprincess411:** XD

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

_NotShort has set his status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai:** Gawd, I'm never eating another powdered sugar donut again in my LIFE!!

**yuyuprincess411:** why not?

**NotShort:** Don't keep it in ur mouth for too long. It turns to donut pudding.

**InuYoukai:** XP

**InuYoukai:** I still got some in my mouth. Blech.

**InuYoukai:** Remind me to NEVER keep it in my mouth for over a minute

**NotShort:** But we had 2! Otherwise they would've seen them.

**InuYoukai:** True.

**Catmaniac:** Brother, Inu, did u steal those?

**NotShort:** Uh…

**InuYoukai:** Um…

**NotShort:** U kno wat? I'm reaaaally thirsty!

**InuYoukai: **Yeah!! That donut was really dry! We should have stolen….i mean…… bought those vanilla glazed donuts.

**Catmaniac:** What was that?

**NotShort:** Gotta go get some lemonade!

**InuYoukai:** Brb!

_NotShort has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

**Catmaniac:** (sigh)

**yuyuprincess411:** Man, that was weird

_Inupwnsu has sent his status to 'Online'_

**Inupwnsu:** Not good 2 b seen with ur ex. Very painful.

**Catmaniac:** ?

**yuyuprincess411:** ?

**Inupwnsu:** Nothin important

**Inupwnsu:** agh, my head hurts. Stupid Kagome and her 'sits' (shudders) G2g ice it.

**yuyuprincess411:** Okay, baiii!!! Feel better!

**Inupwnsu:** Whateva

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**yuyuprincess411:** how rude!!

_NotShort has set his status to 'Online'_

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**Catmaniac:** Tell me. Now.

**InuYoukai:** Man, that was some good lemonade! I love them sweet!!

**NotShort:** Yeah! Mmmmm.

**InuYoukai:** MORE SUGAR!!! YEAH!!

**NotShort:** WOOOO!!!

**Catmaniac:** Hello?

**NotShort: **Yeah Al?

**Catmaniac: **TELL ME!!!

**InuYoukai:** Oh geez!!! I reaaaalLy gotta have a potty break! U kno, el cuarto de bano? The loo? The lavotory?

**Catmaniac:** INU!!!

**InuYoukai:** Fine! We…

**NotShort:** We….

**InuYoukai:** Wewent2Mustang'shouse,beathimsenseless,baggedhim,gaggedhim,draggedhimt2myhouse,andarenowtryin2sellhimonEbay

**Catmaniac:** WHAT?!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

**Catmaniac:** I cannot believe them!!

**yuyuprincess411:** Hmmm. Wonder how much Mustang would cost…?

**Catmaniac:** Yuyu!!

**yuyuprincess411:** Kidding. Only kidding.

_Catmaniac has left the chat_

**yuyuprincess411:** Maybe….

**yuyuprincess411:** Hee hee hee

_yuyuprincess411 has left the chat_

**There was the 4th chapter! Yes, I stopped with the attempt of being gangsta. See ya in the next chapter, and please review!**


	5. Potatoes

**It's me. 5th chapter. Let's hurry and get to the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, Naruto, Inuyasha, the Risembool Rangers, or my sisters.**

**Character list:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke Uchiha**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**MachoMan: Armstrong**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**-------**

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**NotShort**: Aw, no1's on.

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**NotShort**: Damn….

**Inupwnsu**: Ya gotta problem shrimp?

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**NotShort**: WHO THE HELL ARE U CALLING SO FRIGGIN SHORT HE CAN GET STEPPED ON AND CRUSHED BY AN AMOEBA?!

**InuYoukai**: what the hell?

**NotShort**: Hi Inu

**InuYoukai**: …..hi?

**Inupwnsu**: I'm calling u that short shorty

**NotShort**: DAMNIT

**Inupwnsu**: Heh heh heh

**InuYoukai**: Shut up Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood.

**NotShort**: Whats wrong?

**InuYoukai**: Mustang keeps complaining.

**Inupwnsu**: Ya mean that pervert miniskirts?

**InuYoukai**: yup

**NotShort**: How can he complain? Didnt ya gag him?

**InuYoukai**: He bit though the gags

**NotShort**: That must suck

**InuYoukai**: OF COURSE IT FRIGGIN DOES DAMMIT!!!

**Inupwnsu**: o.o

**InuYoukai**: He keeps whining!! "I want food!! I'm thirsty! I need to go to the bathroom!! I'm losing way 2 much blood!! Someone help me!!! Waaaaaaaaah!!!" GAWD!!!

**Inupwnsu**: O.O

**NotShort**: Didn't ya sell him on Ebay yet?

**InuYoukai**: Naw, it's illegal 2 sell ppl on Ebay

**NotShort**: Oh yeah

**Inupwnsu**: Stuff him in a potato sack & sell him as a sack of potatoes.

**InuYoukai**: Good idea!

**NotShort**: Yeah

**InuYoukai**: I'm hungry. Be right back.

**NotShort**: Okay

**Inupwnsu**: 'Kay

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

**NotShort**: So…..

**Inupwnsu**: So…..

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**NotShort**: Got ur food already?

**InuYoukai**: U GIOTRTRSA HELKP ME

**NotShort**: Huh?

**Inupwnsu**: the hell?

**InuYoukai**: IRTS MUYSTRANG

**Inupwnsu**: Miniskirts?

**InuYoukai**: YTES

**NotShort**: What the hell? U hands bound?

**InuYoukai**: TYES HELOP NME

**Inupwnsu**: I'd like 2, actually I dont, but Inu would kill ME if I do

**InuYoukai**: HELKP M45H004 4rfgvb

**InuYoukai**: What the hell was he doing on my computer?!

**NotShort**: InuYoukai?

**InuYoukai**: yeah?

**NotShort**: U should sell him now.

**InuYoukai**: Hold on, I'm beating the crap outta him

**Inupwnsu**: o.o

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Okay, he's unconscious

**HughesFanGirl**: Who's unconscious?

**Inupwnsu**: Miniskirts

**InuYoukai**: Dammit, ur on

**HughesFanGirl**: Where is he?!

**InuYoukai**: At our house

**HughesFanGirl**: ZOMG!! He is? Where?

**InuYoukai**: ……not telling ya

**NotShort**: Hurry up & sell him on Ebay!

**InuYoukai**: Wait, I gotta get him in the sack 1st!

**HughesFanGirl**: WHAT?!

**Inupwnsu**: They're gonna disguise Mustang as a sack of potatoes and sell him on Ebay

**HughesFanGirl**: Really?

**InuYoukai**: Yup!!

**HughesFanGirl**: I'M SOOOOO BUYING HIM!!!

**InuYoukai**: NO UR NOT!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: AM 2!!!

**InuYoukai**: WELL, I'M NOT GONNA TELL U WHICH SACK HE IS!!! SO HA!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: OH YEAH?!

_HughesFanGirl has set her status to 'Away'_

**Inupwnsu**?

_HughesFanGirl is away._

_HughesFanGirl's away message is: "Gone potato shopping on Ebay. Heh heh heeeeeh."_

**NotShort**: She's an idiot

**InuYoukai**: Duh

**Inupwnsu**: Baka

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

**SasukeUchiha**: Yo

**NotShort**: Yo

**InuYoukai**: SASUKE!!!

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**SasukeUchiha**: The hell?

**InuYoukai**: What?

**SasukeUchiha**: Inu, u kidnapped that guy?

**InuYoukai**: . 

**InuYoukai**: . 

**InuYoukai**: Who said that?

**SasukeUchiha**: I scrolled up the chat

**Inupwnsu**: I never do that

**NotShort**: Yeah, I just jump in

**InuYoukai**: So?

**SasukeUchiha**: I waz just wonderin

**SasukeUchiha**: U kill him?

**InuYoukai**: Selling him on Ebay

**SasukeUchiha**: Why?

**InuYoukai**: Cause Dude, Ebay is totally cool

**Inupwnsu**: It is

**NotShort**: mmhmmm

**SasukeUchiha**: Whateva

_HughesFanGirl has set her status to 'Online'_

**HughesFanGirl**: Okay, I bought all the potato sacks they had. It'll be here soon.

**InuYoukai**: WAT?!?! 1ST OF ALL, U GOT NO MONEY!! 2ND I DIDN'T EVEN GET MUSTANG IN THE FRIGGIN SACK YET!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: Oh……

**SasukeUchiha**: Gawd, ur like Naruto

**HughesFanGirl**: I am not!!

**Inupwnsu**: who?

**NotShort**: What ever happened 2 him?

**InuYoukai**: I took care of him. Hee hee heeeeee

**NotShort**: oh gawd

**SasukeUchiha**: He's in the hospital u kno

**InuYoukai**: Aw, he's still alive?

**HughesFanGirl**: ZOMG!!! 2 MANY POTATOES!!! THEY JUST CAME!!! AUGH!!!

**InuYoukai**: IDIOT!!!

**InuYoukai**: Hey, I just sold Mustang! XD

**NotShort**: Great!

_MachoMan has joined the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG, wat's wrong wit u ppl?

**MachoMan**: Hello there, friends and acquaintances. It is I! Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist!

**NotShort**: NOOO!!!

**InuYoukai**: OH GAWD NO!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: WHY?!

**HughesFanGirl**: waaaaah!

**MachoMan**: Yes! And I have come to inform you about the grand potato dinner I am cooking for you all!!! All the potato based recipes have been passed down from the Armstrong family for Generations!!!

**InuYoukai**: I h8 potatoes. Srry I cant come.

**Sasukeluva292**: It's true. Inu is a picky eater. She hates beets, carrots, corn, milk…

**NotShort**: MILK SUCKS!!!

**InuYoukai**: YES IT DOES! IT TASTES LIKE CRAP!!

**MachoMan**: Actually I quite enjoy milk. It's refreshing and good for the bones.

**InuYoukai**: I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT MY BONES IF THEY NEED MILK!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Beans, lettuce, celery, broccoli, tomatoes if its not sauce, peppers, most vegetables actually

**HughesFanGirl**: Don't 4get rice, strawberries, apricots, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, peaches, lobster, crab, most seafood except shrimp

**NotShort**: O.O

**Sasukeluva292**: Garlic, onions, olives, mushrooms, cheese when its not melted, potatoes, pumpkins, dark chocolate, cranberries

**InuYoukai**: I think there's more then that. Definitely more then that. Keep going.

**HughesFanGirl**: U DON'T LIKE ANYTHING!!

**InuYoukai**: I DO 2!!!

**MachoMan**: That is not good for your heath!! You need a variety of foods from the different food groups! Only then can you excel in health like I do!!! (rips off shirt) Feed on the beauty that is my muscles! (sparkle sparkle)

**HughesFanGirl**: AUGH!!! MY EYES!!!

**InuYoukai**: Thank gawd I can't see nothing

**NotShort**: Ditto

**MachoMan**: I shall be right back! I am ordering potatoes on Ebay!!

**InuYoukai**: Why?

**MachoMan**: Because the potatoes found on Ebay are rich in flavor! And I shall use the potato picking skill that has been passed down from the Armstrong family for generations!! Except for Aunt Alice Marie Armstrong. For she was allergic to potatoes.

_MachoMan has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!! Can he talk ur ears off or WAT?!

**Sasukeluva292**: YA!!

**NotShort**: (sigh)

**HughesFanGirl**: WAAAAH, NOT OF THE POTATO SACKS HAVE MUSTANG IN THEM!! ONLY POTATOES!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: That's usually wats in potato sacks

**Sasukeluva292**: WAIT!!!! WHADDYA MEAN MUSTANG IN A POTATO SACK!!!

**InuYoukai**: I sold him on Ebay as a potato sack.

**Sasukeluva292**: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!

**NotShort**: It was Inuyasha's idea.

**Sasukeluva292**: Why didn't u tell me!?

_MachoMan has set his status 2 'Online'_

**MachoMan**: How very alarming!! All but one potato sack had been sold! It was very stunning indeed.

**HughesFanGirl**: Heh heh heh. Sorry about that.

**MachoMan**: But gladly, I have bought the one potato sack left!

**InuYoukai**: oh GAWD!!!!!

**NotShort**: DAMMIT!!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**MachoMan**: Hmmm? These are not potatoes!! What a disappointment. Actually I'm not sure what in the world this is.

**HughesFanGirl**: AUGH!!! U FOUND HIM!!!

**MachoMan**: Him? You mean this thing? (pokes) (thing twitches and moans) That is just disgusting!

**HughesFanGirl**: AAAAGGGHHH!!! IT'S MUSTANG!!!

**MachoMan**: It is?! Oh ho! It is! Great to see you Colonel Mustang! That red stuff suits you very well!

**HughesFanGirl**: AUGH!! HE'S BLEEDING!!!

**MachoMan**: Hmmm. He is! And is also wounded. I shall treat his wounds using the wound treating skills passed down from the Armstrong family for generations!!

_MachoMan has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: I hope Mustang will be okay.

**HughesFanGirl**: Uh…. I'm talking to myself

**HughesFanGirl**: I'm gonna leave now.

**HughesFanGirl**: Bye.

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**Strange indeed!! It is very enjoyable talking like Armstrong in the fanfiction! And now I am afraid that I am stuck! (sparkle sparkle) I should snap out of it before I am stuck forever! (slaps self) OW!! That hurt DAMMIT!! See ya next chapter and please review.**


	6. wtf!

**I'm baaaaaack and I've got a new chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, OR Inuyasha**

**Character list:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**MachoMan: Armstrong**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Roy Mustang**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**LordSesshomaru: Sesshomaru **

**--------**

_MachoMan has joined the chat_

**MachoMan**: Hmm? It seems that no one has joined onto the chatroom. I shall wait patiently until they arrive! (sparkle sparkle)

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**MachoMan**: Hello there! It seems that I have not met you before! I am Alex Louise Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist!

**Inupwnsu**: Uh…..

Inupwnsu: I'm Inuyasha

**MachoMan**: Ah ha! So Inuyasha is your name!

Inupwnsu: Yeah….. I just said that

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292**: Hi

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**MachoMan**: Hello Sasukeluva292! I am glad that you are on so that we can have a nice chat!

**Sasukeluva292**: Noooooo!!!

**Inupwnsu**: He always like this?

**Sasukeluva292**: Always

**MachoMan**: Hmm?

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292**: Geez, u guys ALWAYS come on and off 2gether.

**InuYoukai**: Do we now?

**Inupwnsu**: Yeah. Ya do.

**NotShort**: So?

**Sasukeluva292**: It's weird.

**InuYoukai**: Well who asked u? XP

**MachoMan**: InuYoukai! Edward! It's a pleasure to talk to you again!

**InuYoukai**: NOOO!!!

**NotShort**: WHY?!

**Sasukeluva292**: Took u long enough to say somethin

**MachoMan**: I am sorry! But my apple pie was finished and I had to take it out before it burned! My apple pies are always perfectly made, for the apple pie cooking skill has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!

**Inupwnsu**: What's with u?

**Sasukeluva292**: EVERY skill u have has been passed down from the Armstrong family for generations!!

**InuYoukai**: Yeah! And even if it was, u don't have to inform us about that!

**MachoMan**: I apologize if I had annoyed you. But you see, stating that a skill that has been passed down from the Armstrong family for generations is something passed down from the Armstrong family for generations! It's tradition! And also our sparkles. And THAT too has been passed down from the Armstrong family for generations!

**InuYoukai**: oh mi GAWD!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: WILL YA SHUT UP!!!

**NotShort**: (sigh)

**Inupwnsu**: Sparkles?

**MachoMan**: Yes! The Armstrong Sparkles! They sparkle with the glow that is Armstrong!!

**Inupwnsu**: What the hell is wrong with u?

**Sasukeluva292**: Okay, I'm leaving. I'll be back later.

**NotShort**: U do that.

**Sasukeluva292** has left the chat

**MachoMan**: There is nothing wrong with me! For I am Alex Louise Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist! (rips off shirt) Gaze at these rippling muscles and ask me if something is wrong! (sparkle sparkle)

**Inupwnsu**: The hell?

**NotShort**: Uh….

**InuYoukai**: Damn….

**MachoMan**: Oh! I have almost forgotten! I have found that the sack of potatoes I have bought from Ebay was really Colonel Roy Mustang!

**InuYoukai**: Dammit!

**MachoMan**: Hmmm? What was that Miss InuYoukai?

**InuYoukai**: NOTHING!!!!

**Inupwnsu**: o.o

**NotShort**: (sweatdrop)

**MachoMan**: As I was saying, he was very badly injured. I could barely identify him.

**InuYoukai**: Heh heh heh.

**MachoMan**: Luckily, I have nursed him back to heath using the doctoring skills passed down the Armstrong family for generations!

**Inupwnsu**: (bangs head on keyboard) kysgb

**Inupwnsu**: dtk,hg

**Inupwnsu**: hxdg

**Inupwnsu**: Oww dammit. Be right back, gotta ice my head.

_Inupwnsu has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**InuYoukai**: Okay….?

**NotShort**: So Mustang is okay?

**MachoMan**: Indeed! I shall fetch him for you using the fetching skills

**InuYoukai**: JUST GET HIM DAMMIT!!!!

**MachoMan**: family for generations.

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!!!

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!!! I HATE UR SN!! SO HARD 2 TYPE DAMMIT!!!

**NotShort**: PERVERT!

**InuYoukai**: ROT IN HELL!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Hi

**InuYoukai**: What the hell?!

**NotShort**: How can you just say Hi?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Hey!

**InuYoukai**: What the hell Mustang?!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: This computer is so slow!

**MachoMan**: I apologize! That computer has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! Although not many generations for computers have not been invented yet.

**InuYoukai**: Behave Mustang. U don't want me 2 make a house call do ya?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: WAUGH!!! NO, PLEASE!!!

**MachoMan**: Excuse me? What has been going on here?

**MachoMan**: Wait a second. The cookies are done! You all should try them! They are filled with chocolate chunks and are sweet and chewy!! These cookie making skills have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!!

**InuYoukai**: JUST GO!!!

_MachoMan has set his status to 'Away'_

**NotShort**: What the hell?

_MachoMan is away_

_MachoMan's away message is: "I shall be right back! I am taking the cookies out of the oven! And I have to add that they are perfectly made! For the art of making cookies and other bakes goods have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! This beautiful art of the Armstrong family has" The message exceeds the message amount limit._

**InuYoukai**: Gawd he's weird.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: He say cookies?

**NotShort**: Damn that computer is slow

_Inupwnsu has set his statue to 'Online'_

_LordSesshomaru has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Back

**Inupwnsu**: What the hell? Sesshomaru?

**NotShort**: Who?

**InuYoukai**: Oh! Sesshomaru!

**InuYoukai**: It's Inuaysha's brother Ed.

**NotShort**: Ah, okay

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Yeah, I kno

**LordSesshomaru**: Hello pathetic humans and my worthless half dog scum Inuyasha

**InuYoukai**: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC DAMMIT!!!

**Inupwnsu**: YEAH, KEEP TALKING SESSHOMARU!! WANT ME TO CUT ANOTHER ARM OFF?

**LordSesshomaru**: That was only a careless mistake. I dare you to try that again, and I this time I will kill you.

**LordSesshomaru**: And who are you supposed to be?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Who?

**NotShort**: Damn Mustang. Ur computer sucks.

**InuYoukai**: I'M THE 'PATHETIC HUMAN' WHO'S GONNA KICK UR SCRAWNY ASS!!!

**LordSesshomaru**: As if any _human_ can defeat me.

**InuYoukai**: KEEP TALKING AND YA SEE WHAT I DO 2 U!

**LordSesshomaru:** There is no point talking to such low lives.

_LordSesshomaru has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: WHY DONTCHA COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE DAMMIT!! COWARD!!!

**NotShort**: Uh….

**Inupwnsu**: Dammit….

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN FIGHT!! I KNO WHERE U LIVE! YEAH! YO MOMMA!!

**HughesFanGirl**: Wah?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I am not pathetic!

**NotShort**: DAMMIT!! GET A FASTER COMPUTER OR GET THE HELL OFF!!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: Mustang! Ur okay!

**InuYoukai**: For now he is.

**HughesFanGirl**: Don't!

**InuYoukai**: I wasn't gonna!

_MachoMan has set his status to 'Online'_

**MachoMan**: I have returned my friends! Have I missed anything?

**HughesFanGirl**: NOOOOO!!!

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**SasukeUchiha**: WTF?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I'TS NOT LIKE I WANT 2 HAVE A SLOW COMP!

**SasukeUchiha**: What's going on?

**InuYoukai**: WHY DONTCHA ASK THE HOTSHOT WHO WONT EVEN FACE THE 'PATHETIC HUMAN' GIRL IN FEAR THAT HE WILL BREAK A NAIL!!!!

**NotShort**: GET THE HELL OFF THE CHAT MUSTANG!!

**SasukeUchiha**: STOP WITH THE CAPS.LOCK!! ITS ANNOYING!!!

**NotShort**: U AINT THE BOSS OF ME!!

**InuYoukai**: HAA!!! I'M USING SHIFT!

**SasukeUchiha**: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U 2?!

**InuYoukai**: WELL EXCUUUUUUSE ME!! I DIDN'T KNO U WERE THE CHATROOM POLICE!!

**SasukeUchiha**: I'M NOT!!

**NotShort**: THEN GET THE HELL OFF OUR BACKS DAMMIT!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I'm leaving anyway! I smell cookies

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat_

**SasukeUchiha**: JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

**InuYoukai**: WHY DON'T U!

**SasukeUchiha**: I DIDN'T START THIS!

**NotShort**: BUT UR YELLING 2!

**SasukeUchiha**: SCROO U!!

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: SCROO U BACK!

**NotShort**: DAMMIT I'M SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!!

**InuYoukai**: U KNO IT!!!

**NotShort**: LETS BEAT SOMEONE UP 4 NO REASON!

**InuYoukai**: WE CANT BAKA!!

**NotShort**: WHY THE HELL NOT!!

**InuYoukai**: CAUSE THEN ARMSTRONG WOULD KNO!!

**NotShort**: DAMMIT!!!

**MachoMan**: I am very puzzled! But it sounds that you too are in need of a hug!!

**InuYoukai**: SHUT THE HELL UP ARMSTRONG!!!

**NotShort**: NO ONE ASKED U DAMMIT!!!

**InuYoukai**: AND ONE MORE THING!

**MachoMan**: Yes?

**InuYoukai**: WHY THE HELL IS YOUR STATE ALCHEMIST NAME IS JUST THE REVERSE OF UR LAST NAME?! STRONG ARM, ARM STRONG?!

**NotShort**: YEAH?!

**MachoMan**: Hmm. I have never noticed that before.

**NotShort**: U KIDDING ME?!

**InuYoukai**: AND WHY IS IT THAT UR NAME IS ARMSTRONG AND UR ALL MUSCULAR AND BUFF AND ETC. HOW ANNOYINGLY IRONIC!!

**MachoMan**: I am slightly appalled! The name of Armstrong as last name has passed down the Armstrong family for generations!

**InuYoukai**: I WOULDN'T MINE ABOUT THE UNNATURAL BUFFINESS U GOT, BUT UR UGLY AS HELL!! I LIKE STRONG, MUSCULAR GUYS THAT ARE HOT LIKE ED!!

**NotShort**: WHAT?

**InuYoukai**: NOTHING!! U HEARD NOTHING FROM ME!

**MachoMan**: I do not think I am ugly! I think I am rather dashing if I do say so myself.

**InuYoukai**: UGLY! FUGLY EVEN!!

**MachoMan**: And what is fugly? Never has a word like that been passed down the from Armstrong family for generations!

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!!!! I HATE THAT!

**NotShort**: SO DO I! IT SUCKS AND ITS ANNOYING!!

**InuYoukai**: I'M REALLY FRIGGIN PISSED OFF NOW!

**NotShort**: ME TOO DAMMIT!!

**InuYoukai**: ED!!

**NotShort**: OKAY!! DAMMIT!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: DAMMIT!!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**MachoMan**: That was very strange indeed! Now it is time to enjoy my chocolate chunk cookies! Which the recipes and skill were passed down the Armstrong family for generations!!

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**NotShort**: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!!! I'LL FRIGGIN BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA IF YA KEEP TALKIN TO URSELF!!

_NotShort has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**MachoMan**: That was awkward!

_MachoMan has left the chat_

**Wheee!! That was fun! Must…start….next chapter!! See u there! Please review!**


	7. Random plotlines and the crossed border

**It's another chapter!! YAYS!!! I feel so happy! U must really like it if u're reading the 7th chapter. XD Anyway, I wont keep u waiting! Time 4 the disclaimer and character list!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, the Risembool Rangers, my family members, or Fruits Basket. AUGH!! THE LIST OF WAT I DON'T OWN IS GROWING!!!**

**Character list:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**Catmaniac: Al Elric**

**HoTmInKiSkIrTs: Roy Mustang**

**FamilyGuy: Maes Hughes**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**OnigiriRiceBall: Tohru Honda**

**yuyuprincess411: another Ranger**

**--------**

_FamilyGuy has joined the chat_

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

**FamilyGuy**: Woah! Your like, one of my fangirls! Awesome!

**HughesFanGirl**: ZOMG!!! HUGHES?!

**FamilyGuy**: The one and only

**HughesFanGirl**: ZOMG!!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED 2 MEET YOU!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: Wait…..u died….

**FamilyGuy**: Yup. XD

**HughesFanGirl**: WAAAAAUUUGH!!!!! GHOST!!

**FamilyGuy**: Naw, I just came back from the dead

**HughesFanGirl**: WAUGH!!! HOMUNCULUS!!!!

**FamilyGuy**: Haha! I'm just kidding! I never really died. Can't believe everything u see kid.

**HughesFanGirl**: Yes Mr. Hughes

**FamilyGuy**: But u can believe….

**FamilyGuy**: HOW ADORABLY CUTE MY DAUGHTER ELYSIA IS!!! SHE JUUUUUUST TURNED 4!

**HughesFanGirl**: I KNOOOO!!! SHE'S SOOO CUTE!!!

**FamilyGuy**: Rly? U rly mean it? This is great!

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: XD

**FamilyGuy**: XD

**Sasukeluva292**: Who the hell r u?

**FamilyGuy**: Hughes. Maes Hughes. XD

**Sasukeluva292**: WHAAAT!!! I THOUGHT U DIED!!!

**FamilyGuy**: Nope!

**Sasukeluva292**: DAMMIT!!! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN U DIED!!

**HughesFanGirl**: U KIDDIN ME?! THAT WAS SOOOOOO SAD!!

**FamilyGuy**: Wow that was uncalled for.

**Sasukeluva292: **Dammit!!! That was one of my fav episodes 2!

**FamilyGuy**: Anyway, who wants to see pictures of my beautiful adorable daughter who JUUUST turned 4!!

**Sasukeluva292**: HELL NO!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: OH MEEE!!!! I DOO!!!

**FamilyGuy**: Okay! I'll IM u and send u some pictures! I got a bunch!

**HughesFanGirl**: YAY!!

**FamilyGuy**: Hey, u wanna come 2 Sasukeluva?

**Sasukeluva292**: Hell no!! Go die!

**HughesFanGirl**: D 

**FamilyGuy**?

_FamilyGuy has set his status to 'Away'_

_HughesFanGirl has set her status to 'Away'_

_OnigiriRiceBall has joined the chat_

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Hello! It's such a nice day today right?

_FamilyGuy is away_

_FamilyGuy's away message is: "Be right back!! I'm showing a fan-girl some adorable pictures of my wonderful daughter Elysia who JUUUUST turned 4! She's soooooo cute!!! XD"_

_HughesFanGirl is away_

_HughesFanGirl's away message is: "ZOMG!!!! I'm actually talking with Hughes!! Maes Hughes!!! And I'm seeing pictures of his cutie of a daughter Elysia! Who apparently JUUUUUUUST turned 4! She's soooooo cute!!! XD"_

**Sasukeluva292**: Morons

**Sasukeluva292**: And whaddya mean nice day? It's like, horrible out. Rainy, cloudy, today sucks!!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Well, I didn't mean the weather per say.

**Sasukeluva292**: Gawd, ur weird. Today I found out that some annoying guy isn't really dead. Gawd, I want him dead!!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: That's horrible! You shouldn't talk that way!

**Sasukeluva292**: Who are u anyway?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: My names Tohru Honda.

**Sasukeluva292**: Oh really?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Yup!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Eeep!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: What the hell?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: I shouldn't have said my name! Online predators can kidnap me and do…..bad things!

**Sasukeluva292**: I'M NO MASS MURDERER/ PERVERT!!!!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: WAAAAAH?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make u feel bad!

**Sasukeluva292**: Whateva

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292**: Hi Inuyasha

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**OnigiriRiceBall**?

**Inupwnsu**: Who r u?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: I'm Tohru Honda!

**Inupwnsu**: Okay

_yuyuprincess411 has joined the chat_

**yuyuprincess411**: Hi, I'm Yuyu and today I'll be your guide to the Happy Hotel!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: But…. We're not in a hotel right now.

**Sasukeluva292**: GAWD!! Ur a clone of my sister!

**Inupwnsu**?

**yuyuprincess411**: XD

**yuyuprincess411**: Inu or Edo-kun on?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Who?

**Sasukeluva292**: Nope

**Inupwnsu**: Ow, dammit.

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Oh no! Are u hurt?

**Inupwnsu**: Yeah

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Oh no! That's horrible!

**Inupwnsu**: Yeah, I'll live.

**yuyuprincess411**: Wat happened?

**Sasukeluva292**: Bet his brother kicked his ass yesterday

**yuyuprincess411**: Haha!

**Inupwnsu**: SHUT THE HELL UP!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: O.O

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: He here?

**NotShort**: I don't think so….

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Hello…?

**InuYoukai**: Hi!

**yuyuprincess411**: Inu!

**InuYoukai**: Yuyu!

**Sasukeluva292**: Hi

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**NotShort**: I dont think he's here

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Who?

**InuYoukai**: His brother

**NotShort**: I did somethin kinda bad and he's been looking 4 me

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Whaddya do?

**Inupwnsu**: Kidnapped a guy named Roy Mustang, beat him up, drag him to their house and sold him on Ebay as a potato sack

**OnigiriRiceBall**: O.O

**yuyuprincess411**: I STILL CANT BELIEVE U DID THAT!?

**NotShort**: It was mostly Inu. I just helped.

**yuyuprincess411**: Inu?!

**InuYoukai**: Eheh heh heh

**InuYoukai**: It was Inuyasha'a idea

**Inupwnsu**: Hey, don't try 2 pin this one on me

**yuyuprincess411**: WAY TO GO! POINT 4 THE RANGERS!! ZIPPO 4 THE M.S.A!

**InuYoukai**: YA! REEED DAAAAWN!!!

**yuyuprincess411**: REEED DAAAAAWN!!

**NotShort**: RED DAAAWN!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: RED DAAAWN!!!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Huh?

**Inupwnsu**: Okay…..

**yuyuprincess411**: So, who got Mustang?

**NotShort**: Armstrong

**yuyuprincess411**: Aw. That sucks.

**Sasukeluva292**: Wait, u've been avoiding Al?

**NotShort**: Yeah….so?

**Sasukeluva292**: U live with him right? How can u avoid him?

**InuYoukai**: He's been staying at our house

**yuyuprincess411**: WHAT?!

**Sasukeluva292**: WHAT!?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: o///////////////o

**InuYoukai**: NOT LIKE THAAAAAAT!!!!

**NotShort**: I just slept over!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: o//////////////////o

**NotShort**: NO!!! I WAS JUST……DAMMIT!!

**Sasukeluva292**: So that's those strange noises I've heard in ur room all night long

**OnigiriRiceBall**: O/////////////////////O

_OnigiriRiceBall has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: NOW LOOK WAT YA DID!

**NotShort**: U MADE IT SOUND LIKE WE WERE DOING STUFF!! AND LIKE, I WAS PERVERTED DAMMIT!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Well SOOOOOOOOORRY!

**yuyuprincess411**: Gawd, ur so lucky Inu

**InuYoukai**: Why?

**yuyuprincess411**: Getting to sleep with

**InuYoukai**: I DID NOT!!!!!!

**NotShort**: WE DID NOTHING!!

**yuyuprincess411**: Sorry!!! . 

**InuYoukai**: Hmmmph

**yuyuprincess411**: Getting 2 be so close 2 Ed and stuff

**Inupwnsu**: Guys, I'm gonna go. My arm is killing me! That bastard….

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Its not that big of a deal. He's just another guy friend

**NotShort**: Yup

**InuYoukai**: That happens to be drop dead hot

**NotShort**: What?

**InuYoukai**: SILENCE!!!!

**NotShort**: o.O

**yuyuprincess411**: XD

**Sasukeluva292**: whateva

_Catmaniac has joined the chat_

**Catmaniac**: WHERE IS HE?!

**Catmaniac**: I KNO HE'S HERE DAMMIT!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Oooooooh!!! Al cursed! U kno he's mad now!

**yuyuprincess411**: Gawd! It's the end of the world! Run 4 cover!

**InuYoukai**: ….And who are you talking about?

**Catmaniac**: U KNO WHO!! MY BROTHER!

**InuYoukai**: OOOOOOOOH!! Ur brother! I thought u meant someone completely different like…….

**Catmaniac**: WHERE IS HE?!

**yuyuprincess411**: Okay, I'm just gonna stay outta this

**Sasukeluva292**: Ditto

**InuYoukai**: Funny story. U see, Ed was here. He was. And then…… he realized that…….

**InuYoukai**: ED!!! RUN!!!

**NotShort**: GYAAAAHH!!!

**Catmaniac**: BROOOOTHER!!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

_Catmaniac has left the chat_

**yuyuprincess411**: Oooooookay. Awkward.

**Sasukeluva292**: Yeah

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat_

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chatroom_

**yuyuprincess411:** u Mustang right?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Yup!

**yuyuprincess411**: Gawd, wat a perverted Sn

**SasukeUchiha**: Oh, so ur okay now miniskirts?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Hey! I like this Sn! It describes my personality

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**; And yeah, I'm fine now.

**yuyuprincess**411: Yeah, which is like, totally perverted

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Oh shut up

**yuyuprincess411**: Whateva. The Rangers pwn! They always have and they always will! RED DAWN!!!

_yuyuprincess411 has left the chat_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Uh…..

**SasukeUchiha**: So what did that girl do 2 u?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: WAUGH!!

**SasukeUchiha**?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: DONT REMIND ME! IT WAS HORRIBLE!! I thought I would never see the light of day…

**SasukeUchiha**: Sounds bad

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: IT WAS!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: She's a psycho, that girl.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: She did things I never thought were possible to do on the human body….

**SasukeUchiha**: Hmmm. Interesting.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: INTERESTING?! IT WAS BLOODY PAINFUL!!

**SasukeUchiha**: Wat, u british?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: BRITISH MY ASS!! I NEVER KNEW I HAD SO MUCH BLOOD!!

_HughesFanGirl has set her status to 'Online'_

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

_FamilyGuy has set his status to 'Online'_

**FamilyGuy**: Roy! Havent heard from u on a while!

**HughesFanGirl**: So many pictures…….

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!!! I thought we would NEVER escape! Al was really mad!

**NotShort**: I knoooo!!! We had to cross the border until Al was stopped by Canadian officials for not having his passport.

**InuYoukai**: Man, I'm gonna be in SOOO much trouble 4 being in Canada!

**InuYoukai**:I also find it strange that the line that separates reality from anime is being destroyed. Last time I checked, there was no Canada in Ametris.

**NotShort: **Uh…. You're the author of this fanfic

**InuYoukai**: True, true. WAIT! Ur not supposed 2 kno that ur in a fanfic!! Much less mine!

**NotShort**: Eheh heh heh…..

**InuYoukai**: U ALL NEVER HEARD THAT!! FANFIC AUTHOR POWERS, ACTIVATE!!

**FamilyGuy**: What r u talking about?

**InuYoukai**: HA! IT WORKED! I SHALL USE THIS POWER FOR GOOD!!! OR BETTER…. TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!! HAHAHAHAHHAH!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: WAAAUGH!!!! IT'S THE DEMON GIRL!!!!

**FamilyGuy**: Demon girl?

**InuYoukai**: WHO THE HELL R U CALLING A DEMON GIRL?! SURE ITS COOL IF I WAS A DEMON, WHICH I AM NOT REVEALING IF I AM OR NOT AT THIS PARTICULAR PART OF THE STORY, BUT THAT GIVES YA NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I'M SOOOOOOOORRY!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!

**InuYoukai**: Fine, then I want u to come to Canada and pick us up, then explain to my parents why I was in Canada without getting me in trouble and having my laptop takin away cause then I cant work on this fanfic.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! What fanfic?

**InuYoukai**: U HEARD ME!!! AND ITS NOTHING!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: FIIIINE!!

**FamilyGuy**?

**NotShort**: Great, Al won't be here for another 5 or 10 minutes. Hurry!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: DAMMIT!! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET FROM HERE TO CANADA IN 5-10 MINUTES?!

**InuYoukai**: THINK OF SOMETHING OR ELSE!! NOW HAUL ASS!!!

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chatroom_

_InuYoukai has left the chatroom_

_NotShort has left the chatroom_

**FamilyGuy**: That was weird….

**HughesFanGirl**: There were so many pictures…..

**FamilyGuy**: Hey, u okay?

**HughesFanGirl**: SO many pictures!!!

**FamilyGuy**: Uh….. hello? U allright?

**HughesFanGirl**: SHE WAS JUST SOOOOOO CUTE!!!

**FamilyGuy**: I KNOOOO!!! Right?

**HughesFanGirl**: It should be illegal to be that cute!

**FamilyGuy**: I kno! I tell that 2 every1 but they just don't understand!

**HughesFanGirl**: I understand

**FamilyGuy**: Yeah! But I gotta go! Elysia just came back from pre-school! Bye!

_FamilyGuy has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: Oh GAWD!!! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!! SO MANY PICTURES!!

**HughesFanGirl**: I KNO SHE'S CUTE, BUT NOT THAT CUTE! GAWD, I DIDN'T THINK I'D REMAIN SANE!

**HughesFanGirl**: But I'll do anything to take Hughes. Muaahahahahahahha!!!!

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**O.O WTF?! AUGH! EVIL SISTER! KYAAAAAH!!!**

**Whoo! That was fun! Next chapter comin soooon, along with a new character or 2! Please review!**


	8. Mates, Dates, and a trip to Canada

**I'm baaaack!! New chapter yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, the Risembool Rangers, Fruits Basket, OR Canada. **

**Character List:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Roy Mustang**

**FamilyGuy: Maes Hughes**

**RizaHawkeye: Riza Hawkeye**

**xXsmokinXx: Jean Havoc**

**Natsuko Burning: Natsu; fellow Ranger**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**OnigiriRiceBall: Tohru Honda**

**--------------**

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Edo!

**NotShort**: Inu!

**InuYoukai**: I CAN'T believe we went all the way 2 Canada!

**NotShort**: I kno. U get caught yesterday?

**InuYoukai**: Nope. Mustang got me home before any1 realized that I had left the country.

**NotShort**: So he's useful after all.

**InuYoukai**: He is when u threaten 2 beat the crap outta him.

**NotShort**: Lol

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Man, Canada has really tasty white chocolate

**NotShort**: Yeah!

**HughesFanGirl**: Canada?!

**InuYoukai**: Crap!

**HughesFanGirl**: When did u go 2 Canada?

**InuYoukai**: ED!! DEATHCON?

**NotShort**: DEATHCON!!

**HughesFanGirl**: A what?

_The moderator of the chatroom has decided to close the chatroom. "So get the hell outta here!" BOOT!!_

----In the real world-----

"What the heck?" My sister said, staring at the screen. "Hey! Whaddya do 2 the chat?" She called downstairs.

"SILENCE MORTAL FOOL!!!" I yelled back, grinning evily. (I really act like this, ask my sisters)

-In the magical land of Internet-

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Whew! That was close!

**NotShort**: Yeah!

**InuYoukai**: If it wasn't 4 the fact that I control everything that happens, I would've been caught?

**NotShort**: Whaddya mean?

**InuYoukai**: . 

**InuYoukai**: . 

**InuYoukai**: Can ya keep a secret?

**NotShort**: Depends if it's really juicy and some1's paying me 2 tell them.

**InuYoukai**: Good enough. Ya see, this is all a fanfiction that I have created.

**NotShort**: O.O

**NotShort**: NO WAI!!!

**InuYoukai**: WAI!! I can make anyone do anything I want.

**NotShort**: Really? Then make Mustang come and admit about his wats in his porno collection

**InuYoukai**: Sure.

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Hey. I suddenly wanted to tell u guys about my porno collection. It's the master or all porno collections out there!! In my secret headquarters, there's porno magazines far as the eye can see!! And a huge big screen tv at the end, where I can watch porno videos at full detail. It's heaven! And there's a hell of a a lot more, but I've lost count!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Oh crap! Nothing I said was true!

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat_

**NotShort**: O.O

**NotShort**: U do have the power!

**InuYoukai**: Gawd, he's a pervert.

**NotShort**: So, u can make me taller right?

**InuYoukai**: I'm not that powerful.

**NotShort**: DAMMIT!!

**InuYoukai**: Haha! No, I kid. Of course I can!

**InuYoukai**: Maybe later as a reward to keeping my secret.

**NotShort**: Okay.

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: What the heck was with that death con thing?

**InuYoukai**: NYAAAAH!!! XP

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292**: Yo

**InuYoukai**: Hi

**NotShort**: Yo

**HughesFanGirl**: Hi

**Sasukeluva292**: Watcha all doin?

**HughesFanGirl**: Nuttin

**NotShort**: Chatrooming

**InuYoukai**: Staring out the window

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**Sasukeluva292**: Why?

**InuYoukai**: Cause

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG!!! INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU R FIGHTING IN OUR BACKYARD AGAIN!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Really?

**Inupwnsu**: WTF?! No we're not! I don't even kno where u live!

**InuYoukai**: who said I was talking about u?

**NotShort**: huh?

**HughesFanGirl**: No, not U

**InuYoukai**: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the names of 2 squirrels that go in our backyard a lot and play with each other. They fight so roughly and ALL the time, so we named them after u and ur brother. (**This is true. XD**)

**Inupwnsu**: That's stupid!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Is it? Is it really?

**Inupwnsu**: YEAH!

**NotShort**: Aw, ur just mad that u got a squirrel named after u

**InuYoukai**: They're really cute though!! Just like u and Sesshomaru.

**Inupwnsu**: Don't compare me 2 that bastard!

**Sasukeluva292**: Actually, Inuyasha is cute. But Sesshomaru is HOT!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: Whaddya mean? Inuyasha's hot!

**NotShort**: Okay, this is awkward.

**InuYoukai**: They're both hot!

**Sasukeluva292**: Yeah, but Sesshomaru looks REALLY hot!!

**InuYoukai**: Puh-lease, Ed is hotter then both of them combined.

**NotShort**: WHAT?

**InuYoukai**: Excuse me? Girl talk here. Get with the program.

**Inupwnsu**: Okay, I'm leaving.

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

_Natsuko Burning has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Natsuko!!

**Natsuko Burning**: Inu!

**Sasukeluva292**: Who?

**HughesFanGirl**: Who she?

**InuYoukai**: U wouldn't kno her. U don't go on the Ranger chatroom.

**Natsuko** **Burning**: So, watcha doin?

**InuYoukai**: Discussing hot anime guys

**Natsuko** **Burning**: XD

**NotShort**: I'm just gonna leave now….

**Natsuko** **Burning**: Who u?

**NotShort**: Uh….

**InuYoukai**: His name is Bob.

**Natsuko** **Burning**: Bob?

**HughesFanGirl**: No it's not! It's Edward Elric!

**InuYoukai**: U DAMN IDIOT!!!

**NotShort**: Oh crap

**Natsuko** **Burning**: ZOMG!! Rly?

**InuYoukai**: nope

**HughesFanGirl**: Ya rly

**Natsuko** **Burning**: ZOMG!!! EDO-KUN!!!

**NotShort**: I'm not Ed. I'm Bob.

**NotShort**: . 

**NotShort**: . 

**Natsuko** **Burning**: O rly?

**NotShort**: Ya rly

**Natsuko** **Burning**: O RLY?

**NotShort**: YA. RLY.

**Natsuko** **Burning**: Okay…. Let's talk about Ed. Like, he's so unbelievably short! He's like a midget!

**InuYoukai**: Smart.

**NotShort**: WHO THE HELL ARE U CALLING THE SIZE OF A FRIGGIN ATOM WHO IS COMPLETY IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE UNDER THE NAKED EYE?

**Sasukeluva292**: (sigh) fell right in2 the trap

**Natsuko** **Burning**: YAY!! I KNEW U WERE ED!!

**HughesFanGirl**: I'm being ignored! T.T

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**NotShort**: DAMMIT!!

**Natsuko** **Burning**: This is soo cool! Like, awesome! Let's tell every1!

**NotShort**: NO!!

**InuYoukai**: NO!!

**Sasukeluva292**: (yawn)

**Natsuko** **Burning**: Why?

**InuYoukai**: It'll be pandemonium if ya do! Ed has enough fangirls swarmin around him. U want him 2 never be able 2 go on the internet again, cause fangirls will swarm his emails and etc.?

**InuYoukai**: Besides, this is my fanfic, and wat I say goes.

**Natsuko** **Burning**: But….But…

**NotShort**: Please?

**Natsuko** **Burning**: Fine. XD

**Natsuko** **Burning**: Anyway, I'll bbl. Kay?

**InuYoukai**: Uh huh

_Natsuko Burning has left the chat_

_xXsmokinXx has joined the chat_

xXsmokinXx: Hi

**InuYoukai**: STATE YOUR NAME AND BUISNESS!!! OR I'LL KICK UR ASS.

**xXsmokinXx**: Waaaaah? Um… Jean Havoc and I'm bored and lookin' 4 a date. . 

**Sasukeluva292**: Online dating? How pathetic.

**Sasukeluva292**: BUT I DON'T CARE!!! I'LL DATE U!!

**xXsmokinXx**: U…..u will?

**Sasukeluva292**: HELL NO! WHY WOULD I WANNA DATE U?

**xXsmokinXx**: T.T

**NotShort**: How cold.

**Sasukeluva292**: No, I'm kiddin. Of course I wanna date u!

**xXsmokinXx**: Yes! Thank u! (running in a field of pretty flowers wearing only boxers and a tee shirt in mind)

**InuYoukai**: Gawd, ur weird.

**NotShort**: uh….

**xXsmokinXx**: So, about 6? Or 7? Or 8? Hell, I don't care.

**Sasukeluva292**: Uh…… 7:30?

**xXsmokinXx**: Great. I'll start getting ready!

_xXsmokinXx has left the chat_

**Sasukeluva292**: But it's only 3….

**Sasukeluva292**: Ah, whateva.

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Uh…..

**NotShort**: Um….

**InuYoukai**: HOW THE HELL DID WE GET ALL ALONE AGAIN?!

**NotShort**: I DON'T FRIGGIN KNO!!! DON'T ASK ME DAMMIT!!!

**InuYoukai**: ……sorry.

**NotShort**: Yeah…. Me 2.

**InuYoukai**: …

**NotShort**: …

**InuYoukai**: dotdotdot

**NotShort**: dotdotdot

**InuYoukai**: Okay, I'm gonna leave and watch squirrels fight each other.

**NotShort**: Okay. I'm gonna try and call Al and see what's taking him so long 2 get outta Canada.

**InuYoukai**: Okay…

_NotShort has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: GAWD!!!! I LOVE U ED!!! SOOO MUCH!!!!

**InuYoukai**: Awkward….. I'm talking 2 myself.

**InuYoukai**: Wait a sec!! I'm the last person on the chat!! As soon as I leave, the fanfic will be over! NOOOO!!!

**InuYoukai**: Ah, well.

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_**But the fanfic is not over, feel free 2 jump for joy.**_

(3 hours later)

_FamilyGuy has joined the chat_

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat_

**FamilyGuy**: Roy!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Hey Hughes

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: And b4 u ask, I don't wanna see any pictures of ur daughter.

**FamilyGuy**: I wasn't gonna ask that….

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Ya. U were.

**FamilyGuy**: So, watcha doin?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Watching por- I mean, nothing!

**FamilyGuy**: Tut tut. A man with nothing to do on a Friday night. Sad really. Even Havoc has a date, I kno, he's been talking about it ENDLESSLY!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: He does?!

**FamilyGuy**: Yup! AND I'm taking Elysia bowling today

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Ah man Hughes, ya gotta help me! I really need a date!

**FamilyGuy**: Mmmhmm. Okay, I'll invite Hawkeye on and tell ya some advice on an IM. 'Kay?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Thanks!

_RizaHawkeye has joined the chat_

**RizaHawkeye**: You needed me sir?

_FamilyGuy has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Um…yes, I um…. Needed u

---In the IM---

**FamilyGuy**: No! Don't be all nervous! Be smooth

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Smooth?

**FamilyGuy**: Yeah, compliment her, start a nice conversation, then slip in the question about the date

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Great idea!

-----Back in the chatroom-----

**RizaHawkeye**: Sir? Have you finish with your paperwork?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Um….no….I mean….. I've noticed today that…… you have the greatest sense of fashion! Your clothes were like…wow!

**RizaHawkeye**: I was wearing my military uniform. I wear it all the time sir.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Uh…yes, but you looked really good today! Your hips looked smaller then they usually are.

**RizaHawkeye**: Excuse me sir? (raises eyebrow)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Oh…uh…. I didn't mean your hips I meant….

-----The IM------

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I'm dyin out there!

**FamilyGuy**: Well, whaddya say?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: That she had a great sense of fashion and her hips looked smaller

**FamilyGuy**: Ah, Roy, you idiot! Don't talk about stuff like that!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Sorry

-------Chatroom-------

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Sorry about that

**RizaHawkeye**: Sir?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: What I really wanted to say was…..

**RizaHawkeye**: Yes?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: WOULD U GO ON A DATE WITH ME 2NITE?!

------IM-----

**FamilyGuy**: (slaps forehead) Idiot!!

--------Chatroom--------

**RizaHawkeye**: Unlike some people I actually do my work.

---------Real life….well, anime life------

Shot to the heart! Roy stared at the computer screen, all chibi like. "She didn't haveta say it like that." Roy whimpered.

-------- The Wonderful World of Online Access-------

**RizaHawkeye**: But I guess I can not do my work like you do and go out with you.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Really? That's great! HA HA!

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat_

**RizaHawkeye**?

_RizaHawkeye has left the chat_

_OnigiriRiceBall has joined the chat_

_FamilyGuy has set his status to 'Online'_

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Hello!

**SasukeUchiha**: Hi…… who are u?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: I'm Tohru Honda!

**SasukeUchiha**: Sasuke.

**OnigiriRiceBall**: JUST LIKE UR SCREENNAME!! (points 2 screen)

**SasukeUchiha**:……yeah. My screen name is my name.

**FamilyGuy**: Hey

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Hello

**FamilyGuy**: Anyone wanna see some pictures of my beautiful daughter Elysia?

**SasukeUchiha**: No.

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

**FamilyGuy**: His loss.

**FamilyGuy**: U wanna?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Sure!

(2 hours later)

**FamilyGuy**: And this picture is when we all went to the beach! Isn't Elysia soooo cute with her little pink swimsuit!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: That's nice…(dazed) Oh no! Everyone came home and I didn't make dinner!

_OnigiriRiceBall has left the chat_

**FamilyGuy**: Okay. (kisses picture)

_FamilyGuy has left the chat_

**And theeeeeeen, it was over!**

**Super randomness in this one!! Trying to pair ppl in2 relationships. XD Anyway, see ya in the next chapter! Thanks 2 all the peoples that reviewed and faved. I love u all!! And the ppl who haven't reviewed at least once, please review!**


	9. Questions Only?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIt's another chapter of Animerica Online!!! Whoo!!! Having sooo much fun making this, but I REALLY gotta start working on my other fanfics. Ah well. Disclaimer and character list tiiiime!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do ya'll think I own Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, the Risembool Rangers, Fruits Basket, or Canada? No? Then why do u keep askin? I also don't own white chocolate, which is SOOOOOO good.**

**Character list:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**HughesFanGirl: Youngest sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**Catmaniac: Al Elric**

**FamilyGuy: Maes Hughes**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**OnigiriRiceBall: Tohru Honda**

**yuyuprincess411: Fella Ranger**

**------------------**

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Hi Ed

**NotShort**: Hi

**InuYoukai**: I'm booooored.

**NotShort**: Me 2

**InuYoukai**: U kno about Mustang and Roza dating 2nite?

**NotShort**: Seriously?

**InuYoukai**: YA! And my sis and Havoc

**NotShort**: Wow

**InuYoukai**: They're both on their dates right now

**NotShort**: How do u kno about this?

**InuYoukai**: Duh. Author of this fanfic.

**NotShort**: Oh, yeah.

**InuYoukai**: Hey! I just got an idea 4 somethin 2 do!

**NotShort**: What?

**InuYoukai**: u'll se. Inviting ppls now….

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

_OnigiriRiceBall has joined the chat_

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

_Catmaniac has joined the chat_

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

_yuyuprincess411 has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: The hell?

**SasukeUchiha**: Whaddya want?

**yuyuprincess411**: Inu!

**Catmaniac**: Brother? Inu?

**OnigiriRiceBall**?

**HughesFanGirl**: I WAS doing somethin ya no.

**InuYoukai**: Well, now ya'll doin this even though it'll be bloody hard 2 type all ya'll Sns.

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Wat r we doin?

**InuYoukai**: That's wat we're doing!

**NotShort**: Huh?

**InuYoukai**: We're playing Questions Only.

**OnigiriRiceBall**: How do we play?

**InuYoukai**…..u ask only questions. Losers will be kicked out!

**Inupwnsu**: I don't wanna play

**SasukeUchiha**: Me neither.

**InuYoukai**: Well, ya'll r playin BEFORE I KICK YA'LL ASSES!!!

**Inupwnsu**: O.O

**InuYoukai**: Game start!!

**NotShort**: Do we really have 2 do this?

**HughesFanGirl**: Will u really hurt me is I don't play?

**InuYoukai**: U guys kno how annoying ya'll complaints r?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Am I doing it right?

**yuyuprincess411**: Did u guys kno I love this game?

**InuYoukai**: Did I just forget 2 mention that who ever wins gets a prize?

**HughesFanGirl**: WHAAAAAAAT!!!!

**InuYoukai**: (smirk)

_HughesFanGirl has been kicked outta the chatroom_

**Catmaniac**: Can u tell us about the prize?

**SasukeUchiha**: Isnt this pathetic?

**NotShort**: Al, how come ur not back from Canada?

**Catmaniac**: How come ur not still in Canada?

**NotShort**: Are u still mad at me??

**Catmaniac**: Does it look like I'm mad at u?

**NotShort**: Why didn't u answer my question?

**Catmaniac**: Why didn't u answer mine?

_FamilyGuy has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Hughes, u kno we were playing Questions Only?

**FamilyGuy**: Can I play?

**yuyuprincess411**: Any1 stoppin ya?

**Inupwnsu**: Isnt this really stupid?

**yuyuprincess411**: Why do u have such a bad attitude?

**Inupwnsu**: Why r u such a damn pest?

**yuyuprincess411**: Who r u 2 talk, baka Inu?

**InuYoukai**: Can't we all get along?

**FamilyGuy**: Who wants 2 see some pictures of my daughter?

**yuyuprincess411**: Cant u see that I'm busy arguing?

**Inupwnsu**: Are u a moron?

**InuYoukai**: Can u please not do that?

**Catmaniac**: Brother?

**NotShort**: What?

**Catmaniac**: Why haven't u been saying anything?

**NotShort**: Can't a guy get a corn muffin in peace?

**InuYoukai**: Dontcha just luuuuuurve corn muffins?

**SasukeUchiha**: This is retarded

_SasukeUchiha left the room_

**InuYoukai**: Did Sasuke just quit?

**yuyuprincess411**: Didn't u see?

**FamilyGuy**: Isnt Elysia soooooo cute?

**Inupwnsu**: Do u want me 2 kill u?

**FamilyGuy**: Is that supposed to scare me?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: I'm confused.

_OnigiriRiceBall has been kicked outta the chat_

**yuyuprincess411**: Who's still left?

**InuYoukai**: Didn't ya no I was still here?

**NotShort**: Did u forget already?

**Catmaniac**: Has anyone ever tried white chocolate from Canada?

**Inupwnsu**: Wat does that hafta do wit anything?

**InuYoukai**: Isnt it just sooo yummy?

**FamilyGuy**: U all sure ya don't wanna see pictures of Elysia?

**NotShort**: Will ya just get a hint?

**Inupwnsu**: Do u ever shut up shrimp?

**NotShort**: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T SEE THE COMPUTER SCREEN OR REACH THE KEYBOARD WITHOUT FALLING INBETWEEN THE LETTERS?

**InuYoukai**: Is that a new one?

**NotShort**: DOES IT EVEN MATTTER?

**yuyuprincess411**: Anyone else bored?

**Catmaniac**: Aren't Canadians nice?

**InuYoukai**: Arent they?

**NotShort**: Al, when will u get outta Canada?

**Catmaniac**: Do I have to?

**NotShort**: R u crazy?

**InuYoukai**: Anyone else wonder why cartoons make ppl from Canada go 'Aye' a lot?

**Inupwnsu**: Wat kinda stupid question is that?

**yuyuprincess411**: Is Canada nice?

**Catmaniac**: Isn't it obvious?

**InuYoukai**: Can u even understand the French speak up there?

**Catmaniac**: Can u?

**Inupwnsu**; Where is this Canada?

**InuYoukai**: HOW DO U NOW KNO CANADA?

**FamilyGuy**: Dontcha all just loooove Elysia?

**InuYoukai**: Oh, why?

**NotShort**: Why do we keep talking about Canada?

**yuyuprincess411**: U think I kno?

**InuYoukai**: Do u think I'ts because Canada rules?

**Catmaniac**: How did I even get in Canada?

**InuYoukai**: Don't u remember?

**FamilyGuy**: AWW!!! I LOVE U ELYSIA!!!

_FamilyGuy has been kicked outta the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Arent u guys glad he left?

**yuyuprincess411**: Isnt that a little mean?

**InuYoukai**: How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?

**NotShort**: The hell?

**Catmaniac**: Why did u ask that?

**yuyuprincess411**: Isnt the answer obvious?

**InuYoukai**: What?

**yuyuprincess411:** Isnt 42 the answer 2 everything?

**Inupwnsu**: Okay, I'm bored with this.

_Inupwnsu has been kicked outta the chat!_

**InuYoukai**: R only 4 left?

**yuyuprincess411**: Do u see 5 left?

**InuYoukai**: You guys kno that I saved 15 of my car insurance by switching to Geico?

**NotShort**: Do u even have a car?

**InuYoukai**: U need 1?

**NotShort**: Seriously?

**InuYoukai**: Didn't u know I was just joking?

**Catmaniac**: Does Canada rule with it's chocolate or what?

**NotShort**: Al, how much chocolate have you eaten?

**Catmaniac**: All together or separately?

**NotShort**: Can't u just tell me?

**Catmaniac**: Did u kno I ate 6 milk chocolates, 5 caramels, 3 dark chocolates and 10 white chocolates?

**NotShort**: U ate how much?

**yuyuprincess411**: I think he ate 24?

**InuYoukai**: Dontcha feel sick?

**NotShort**: U ATE 24 CHOCOLATES?

**Catmaniac**: How did u know I was starting 2 feel sick?

**yuyuprincess411**: Dontcha think it was a coincidence?

**Catmaniac**: G2g…… sick in the stomach…

_Catmaniac has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: U guys kno that I'm very competitive?

**NotShort**: U kno that I am 2?

**yuyuprincess411:** U kno that it doesn't matter 2 me? g2g clean my room anyway. Bye

_yuyuprincess411 has left the room_

**InuYoukai**: U kno it's just u and me?

**NotShort**: Isnt it obvious?

**InuYoukai**: Well, u kno I have a huge advantage?

**NotShort**: How so?

**InuYoukai**: Dontcha remember my fanfic author abilities?

**NotShort**: Crap….

_NotShort has been kicked outta the chat!_

**InuYoukai**: YES!!! I AM VICTORIOUS!!!

**InuYoukai**: I need a life….

**InuYoukai**: Ah well, time 2 work on chapter 10…I think…. This is nine…..yes, 10 and not do my homework. XD

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**Whee!! What fun! Don't kno why I decided to play Questions Only. Ah well. See ya in the next chapter and please review!**


	10. Shocks and Tears

**Whoo!!! It's another chapter! YAY! I wont waste ur time and hurry up and get with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, the Risembool Rangers, Canada, OR MacDonalds. XD**

**Character List:**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Roy Mustang**

**LitaMaxwell: Fellow Ranger**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**SugahBaby: Kagome (why? I dunno. I couldn't think of somethin 4 Kagome, so I chose this. XP)**

**---------**

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Ed!

**NotShort**: Inu!

**InuYoukai**: SHIT, I AM SO FRIGGIN PISSED RIGHT NOW, GAWD!! DAMMIT!!!!

**NotShort**: wtf?

**InuYoukai**: Dontcha hate those friggin times when ur REALLY pissed off for no reason, u just feel pissed off about everything and everyone in this whole frickin world?? So, u go 2 MacDonalds cause u REALLY need 2 get caffeine in u, u kno 2 pump u up 4 the complete strangers ur gonna beat the crap outta for the next friggin hour?

**NotShort**: Uh…. I dont….

**InuYoukai**: So u go inside and be all "Hey, get me a large Sprite." And the guy behind the counter, who KNOS that ur rly pissed off is all "Do u want fries with that?" If u wanted some of their crappy fries, u wouldve ordered them!

**NotShort**: Actually I like their fries….

**InuYoukai**: So u'd be like "No, I don't want fries. One large Sprite. THAT'S IT." And the guy is all "Would u like an apple pie?" APPLE PIE?! What the hell is wrong with him? Is he deaf? So u go all "No. I. Just. Want. A. Large….. _Sprite_." And the FRIGGIN guy behind the counter would be all "Would that be here or to go?"

**NotShort**: Inu…..

**InuYoukai**: WHY CANT HE JUST GET THE FRIGGIN SPRITE?! THATS ALL I WANT!!!! WHY DOES IT MATTER IF ITS 2 HERE OR 2 GO?! so, then u just stare at the guy, right? cause he's a friggin IDIOT! and the guy just looks at u with his fugalisious face and say "Would that be here or to go?" as if u didn't hear him or u were mentally retarded or something! and then u just suddenly really feel the need to beat the shit outta him? so u go behind the counter and pick up some crappy grease covered spatula AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP HIS

**NotShort**: STOP!!!!

**InuYoukai**: WHAT!?!

**NotShort**: I get it! ur pissed off!

**InuYoukai**: U DAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED!! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! I SAID I WANTED A FRIGGIN SPRITE! WHY DIDN'T HE GET IT!?! HE WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED WITH A SPATULA UP HIS

**NotShort**: STOP IT!!!! u need 2 calm down.

**InuYoukai**: OF COURSE I'M CALM!! I'M ALWAYS CALM!! U BETTER TAKE MY FRIGGIN PULSE, I MAY BE SO CALM I'M DEAD!

**NotShort**: U R NOT CALM!

**InuYoukai**: DAMMIT!!!! (does a one handed hand sign) CHI HIRU FURU COMENO OH SHY WAH. TOKOshine Takashine kokoro. Meo Momo muron. Shiken hiramitsu di komeo. (**probably all the words r spelled wrong. XD**)

**NotShort**?

**InuYoukai**: Srry bout that.

**NotShort**: Wat did u just do?

**InuYoukai**: A poem ritual thing that I do in Ninjutsu. It just happens 2 calm me down 2. (**this is true**)

**NotShort**: Oh….

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat _

**InuYoukai**: WHAT THE HELL DO U WANT?! GAWD, U WANT ME 2 KICK UR FRICKIN ASS TWICE IN 1 CRAPTACULAR WEEK U FRIGGIN IDIOT?!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: WAUGH!! PLEASE NO!! DON'T HURT MEEEE!!!! (cowers)

**NotShort**: Inu!!

**InuYoukai**: ……… (recites poem again) srry……kinda

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: o.o

**InuYoukai**: Oh yeah, how'd ur date go? Not like I care…..

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Okay, ignoring the last part. It was great! Until the end, when some girl came up 2 me and attached a collar to me. Then she ran off laughing.

**NotShort**: A collar?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Yeah and I cant get it off!!!

**InuYoukai**: Dude ya'll. that sucks.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Yes. AND I have an itch on my neck and I can't scratch at it!

**NotShort**: Pa-the-tic.

_LitaMaxwell has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Lita!

**LitaMaxwell**: Inu!

**NotShort**: Yo.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Who?

**LitaMaxwell**: (hiss) U r of the Skirts.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Well, I do enjoy miniskirts. (swoon)

**LitaMaxwell**: Feel the fury that is the Rangers!! (presses button on remote)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: YOOOOOOWWW!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: The hell?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: That felt like I just got shocked!

**LitaMaxwell**: U did. Heh heh heh.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: ….. it was U! The one with the blasted collar!

**LitaMaxwell**: Heh heh heh.

**NotShort**: Huh?

**InuYoukai**: Hey Ed, where's Al?

**NotShort**: Bathroom puking. He came home this morning from Canada and that's ALL he's been doing. Ate waaaaay 2 much chocolate.

**InuYoukai**: Ah, I kno the feeling. When I eat like, 10 rice krispe treats.

**NotShort**: Yeah, I knooo!!

**InuYoukai**: Why do they make them so damn good?

**NotShort**: I don't knoooo!!!

**LitaMaxwell**: (yawn) I'm bored. (presses button repeatedly)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: OW OW OW OW OWWWW!!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: Oh, a shock collar. I should get me one of those. Kinda like Inuyasha's beads.

**LitaMaxwell**: Yup.

**NotShort**: Hehe. Kentucky Fried Colonel.

**InuYoukai**: ROFLMAO!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: That rly hurts, dammit. T.T

**LitaMaxwell**: Yeah, I kno. And thats just level 3.

**InuYoukai**: OO! OO! TRY LEVEL 9!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: OH GAWD!! PLEASE NO!

**NotShort**: Heh, do it.

**LitaMaxwell**: Already doing it. (sets dial and presses button)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: YOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (throws head back and laffs manically)

**NotShort**: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (also throws head back and laffs manically)

**LitaMaxwell**: Whooo, that's entertainin.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: THAT HURT DAMMIT!!!

**LitaMaxwell**: That any way talk 2 ur master? (presses button)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: Oh gawd! That's so funny! AUGH! Soda came outta my nose!!! Ha ha!!

**NotShort**: Ah! I can't breathe! Laffin 2 hard! Hahaha!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: No more!

**LitaMaxwell**: Tsk tsk. Didn't u learn any manners? Say please. (shocks again)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: YOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: OXYGEN!! SWEET OXYGEN!!! GAWD, I NEED AIR!!

**NotShort**: I KNO HOW U FEEL! HAHAHA!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I'M SRRY!!! PLEASE STOP!!

**LitaMaxwell**: Hmmmm. Okay. (shocks)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: OOOWWW!!!

**InuYoukai**: (passed out from lack of oxygen) .

**NotShort**: (also passed out and is lying on keyboard) gfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffds

**LitaMaxwell**: Heh he heh.

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

_SugahBaby has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**LitaMaxwell**: Hi.

**SugahBaby**: Hi!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Hmmm. Hi SugahBaby. I'm Roy Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang. Havent seen u on around. If u want u can come 2 my place, we'll have a good time. I just got a new hot tub. We can go in, gaze at the stars. Whaddya say?

**SugahBaby**: Urm…. No thanks.

**LitaMaxwell**: -- Mustang, u pervert!! (hightens level to 11 and presses repeatedly)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!

**Inupwnsu**: Oh, that's gotta hurt. Reminds me of Kagome. (shudders)

**SugahBaby**: Kagome…..? Wat's she like? (**idiot doesn't kno she's Kagome! XD**)

**Inupwnsu**: Well, I guess she's okayish. She's kinda cute I guess. Kikyo's waaay prettier. Like, shes more serious then Kagome. Kagome's got this horrible temper and her sits, (shudders again) She practically kills me just cause I talk 2 Kikyo 4 a bit.

**InuYoukai**: Oh….. I'm gonna stay outta this.

**NotShort**: Ya, me 2

**InuYoukai**: Ed, u wanna…..?

**NotShort**: Sure. My place or urs?

**InuYoukai**: Mine. Al's still puking right?

**NotShort**: Yeah….

**SugahBaby**: ……. Kikyo? Well, maybe if u stop seeing her behind this girl's back she might not be so cruel.

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Its not like I'm doin nuttin with her. Im just talking 2 her, makin sure she's safe and etc. I DID pick Kagome though, she does have bigger boobs. Ok, only like an eighth of an inch more but, u get the point. An eighth of an inch is STILL bigger. Though, I never ACTUALLY seen Kikyo naked, so I cant really tell. Kagome I've seen a couple of times, they were all accidents though. It's not like I WANT 2 see Kagome naked.

**SugahBaby**: --

**Inupwnsu**?

**SugahBaby**: Inuyasha…. U PERVERT!!!! SIIIIIITT!!!

**Inupwnsu**: Kagome…. Oiuarh;g (sat on keybosrd) that hurt dammit!!! Wat's wit ur Sn?

**SugahBaby**: My friends set my account 4 me & I don't kno how 2 change it! But that doesn't matter. I trusted u, and u say all this supposedly behind my back 2 some1 U MIGHT NOT KNO?! I HATE U!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!

**Inupwnsu**: OWWWW!!!! GAWD, U TRYIN 2 KILL ME?!

**SugahBaby**: I HATE U!! DON'T EVER TALK 2 ME AGAIN!! IM GOING BACK 2 MY OWN TIME AND IM NEVER COMING BACK, EVER!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!

_SugahBaby has left the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: OOOWWWW!!!! GAWD, THAT HURT!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Kno how ya feel.

**LitaMaxwell**: I g2g. See ya 2morrow. (shocks)

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Ow!!

_LitaMaxwell has left the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Shit, this sucks.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Yes. It does.

**Inupwnsu**: Why do women gotta act so…..like women?

_InuYoukai had joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: OUI! YA KNO THAT I AM A GIRL RIGHT?! SO DONTCHA SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! U WANT KAGOME 2 COME AND GIVE YA MORE SITS?! OR 4 ME 2 COME AND BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA?! NO? THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: The hell?

**Inupwnsu**: Wat's with her?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I dunno…… it's like, she's always watching us….. she knos every move we make b4 we make it

**Inupwnsu**: …….

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: She scares me…… alot…..will u hold me?

**Inupwnsu**: HELL NO!!!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Ha…. I'm just kidding..

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: . 

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: . 

**Inupwnsu**: Um….okay….?

**Inupwnsu**: I'm gonna leave now

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: NOO!! dont leave me all alone…

**Inupwnsu**: Bye

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: I'm all alone…. TT

_Sasukeluva292 has joined the chat_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Oh, thank gawd!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Oh, it's U.

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Sis, I gotta talk 2 u!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**?

**InuYoukai**: Exsqueeze me, tryin 2 hav a private convo. Get the hell outta here!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: No, what if I don't want to?

**Sasukeluva292**: U might wanna listen 2 her

**InuYoukai**: WAT DID U SAY?! U WANT ME 2 KICK YA ASS?!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: N-no sir I mean ma'am I mean

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Gawd, wat a retard

**Sasukeluva292**: Yeah, but he's a hot retard

**InuYoukai**: Uh…..

**Sasukeluva292**: So wat did u want 2 talk 2 me about?

**InuYoukai**: Ed's comin over soon

**Sasukeluva292**: Ooooh, kinky. Gonna make out with him?

**InuYoukai**: NO!!! He's just gonna show me some stuff

**Sasukeluva292**: Even kinkier

**InuYoukai**: NO!!! GAWD, UR ANNOYING!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: (snicker)

**InuYoukai**: I asked him 2 show me some stuff about ALCHEMY u idiot!

**Sasukeluva292**: mmhmm. I thought u looooooved him

**InuYoukai**: U kiddin me? I WORSHIP THE GROUND HE WALKS ON!!! He's SO HOT!! I love him love him love him love him LOVE HIM!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: Well, this is ur fanfic rite?

**InuYoukai**: Ya, only u and Ed kno. Told him a couple of chapters ago. XD

**Sasukeluva292**: So why dontcha make out wit him yet?

**InuYoukai**: Wat, u think I don't want 2? But some ppl might not approve. U kno, fangirls who want Ed 4 themselves. And I wanna keep my fans, cause I lobve them & dont want them 2 stop reading

**Sasukeluva292**: Since when do u care? Who do u lobve more? Ed, or ur fans?

**InuYoukai**: Um….um….um….. that's cruel of u 2 ask. Uh….. Ed…?

**Sasukeluva292**: So…… make out with him already. Make him fall in love with u alright?

**InuYoukai**: Yeah, but…..

**Sasukeluva292**: Well, I gotta go. Wanna watch some tv. Oh, thanks 4 hooking me up wit Havoc

**InuYoukai**: no prob

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: (sigh) Wat should I do?

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Ed?! Where r u?

**NotShort**: Srry, Al needed help

**InuYoukai**: Got his head stuck in the toilet?

**NotShort**: NO IDIOT! He's STILL vomiting after like, 8 hours. Had 2 give him some medicine.

**InuYoukai**: Oh…… so ur not comin?

**NotShort**: …..no. srry.

**InuYoukai**: No, thats ok. I practically save u from when Al was ready 2 tear u apart, and u just run 2 him as soon he needs help. That's JUST like u.

**NotShort**: Wat r u talking about? Its not like I cant just come tomorrow.

**InuYoukai**: Rite, rite. Im just being the complete idiot I always am. Just not thinking. Thanks Ed 4 clearing it up 4 me.

**NotShort**: Wats with u? All I said was that I couldnt come 2day.

**InuYoukai**: I KNO THAT!! But thanks 4 telling me again, might not have gotten through my thick skull yet!

**NotShort**: This is stupid

**InuYoukai**: OF COURSE IT IS! Everything about me is stupid dammit!!

**NotShort**: I never said any of that!

**InuYoukai**: U MIGHT HAVE WELL HAVE!

**NotShort**: DAMMIT, WAT IS UR PROBLEM!?

**InuYoukai**: EVERYTHING IS MY PROBLEM! I AM THE PROBLEM DAMMIT!! WHY CANT U JUST SEE THAT?!

**NotShort**: if this is all ur gonna say, I'm leaving.

**InuYoukai**: Fine, leave dammit! I hate u!

**NotShort**: fine

**InuYoukai**: fine

**NotShort**: FINE!!

**InuYoukai**: FINE!!

**NotShort**: scroo u!

_NotShort has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Dammit, this is so unfair!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

(a few hours later)

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: ED!!

**NotShort**: ….what?

**HughesFanGirl**: Wat did u do 2 my sister? Shes been crying 4 like, ever!

**NotShort**: …….

**HughesFanGirl**: Wat did u say 2 her?

**NotShort**: ……

**HughesFanGirl**: U kno….. she rly likes u. ur like, her closest guy friend rite now.

**NotShort**: ………

**HughesFanGirl**: Can u talk 2 her?

**NotShort**: ….. fine. I'll IM her.

--------- the IM-------

**NotShort**: Inu….?

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message is: "shove it up ur ass, im busy."_

**NotShort**: ……. I kno ur there

**NotShort**: Can u answer me? We need 2 talk

**NotShort**: …..fine. I'll just talk. I'm really……. I'm really sorry Inu. If I hurt ur feelings…..

**NotShort**: I didn't mean it…….. can u talk 2 me? …..please?

_InuYoukai has set her status 2 'Online'_

**NotShort**: Inu….?

**InuYoukai**: U rly hurt my feelings Ed.

**NotShort**: I kno….I'm sry.

**InuYoukai**: It rly hurt u kno. I thought that….

**NotShort**: …….i'm sorry.

**InuYoukai**: ……I rly like u Ed.

**NotShort**: ….u do?

**InuYoukai**: Alot. So when I heard that u weren't coming….. I dunno….i just felt…

**NotShort**: Im rly sry.

**InuYoukai**: Gawd, I h8 this….. I feel terrible…(sniff).. this is supposed 2 be a comedy fanfic, but I've been reading **_ttyl_** and…..ignore that.

**NotShort**: …….

**InuYoukai**: …….. I'm…I'm gonna go now…..

**NotShort**: …..u kno, I rly am sry.

**InuYoukai**: ….. I kno. Its just…..

**NotShort**: …….?

**InuYoukai**: …..ur comin 2morrow rite?

**NotShort**: Yeah. I promise.

**InuYoukai**: u better, or I'll kick ur ass. XD

**NotShort**: XD

**InuYoukai**: Okay, Im feelin alittle better now. But I haveta go cause I got school 2morrow and its like 10:30. XP

**NotShort**: Okay.

**InuYoukai**: U promised. Remember?

**NotShort**: ….yes. I promise.

**InuYoukai**: okay…..

_InuYoukai has signed off_

**NotShort**: …..

_NotShort has signed off_

------back in the chatroom------

_NotShort has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: Hope everythin is ok

_HughesFanGirl has left the chat_

**Okay, this was a weird chapter. Hintin some live between me & Ed. Might be unrequited but….. my fangirlismness is trying 2 force me 2 make Ed like me back….and they might be winning. Ah, if ya'll want, make ur own fanfic and have Ed fall in love with ya. Anyway, I apologize 4 the slight seriousness of this chapter. Been reading ttyl by Lauren myracle. Really cool, go read it. Next chap will be more funny. XD **


	11. yeah random chapter ppls

**WHOO!!! I got 11 chapters babeh! Gawd, this is so fun! The only thing that's been naggin me if if this will end. I have 2 end it sometime, right? OR I can gather everything and publish a book!! I bet u 2 try and print out all the chapters so far, its soooo long! I have about 87 pages counting this one on word. XD Being very chatty right now, I'm gonna start the disclaimer and character list so that I can start the story. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, the Risembool Rangers, or Fruits Basket.**

**Character List:**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**Catmaniac: Al Elric**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**SugahBaby: Kagome**

**FoxXFire: Shippo**

**KyoKat: Kyo Sohma **

**Gawd, do I make some sucky screen names or what?**

**------------**

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Dammit, no1's on. And Kagome hasn't gone on since yesterday…..

_FoxXFire has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: Shippo?

**FoxXFire**: Inuyasha?! Is this wat u've keep on sneakin out 2 do?

**Inupwnsu**: And wat if it is?

**FoxXFire**: Where's Kagome? She left yesterday and she hasn't been back….

**Inupwnsu**: Back in her own time.

**FoxXFire**: WAAAAAAAT?! Wat did u say 2 her?

**Inupwnsu**: Wat, u think its my fault?

**FoxXFire**: Inuyasha…..

**Inupwnsu**: Ah, shes just overreacting as usual. No big deal.

**FoxXFire**: Such an idiot…

**Inupwnsu**: Shaddup!

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**FoxXFire**: Ow!! (punched by Inuyasha)

_FoxXFire has left the chat_

(later)

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Hi Ed…….

**NotShort**: Hey…… u feeling okay? Is this about yesterday?

**InuYoukai**: No……. gawd, I feel so sick..

**NotShort**: Um…..why?

**InuYoukai**: I'm NEVER eating Rice Krispe Treats again…..

**NotShort**: How many did u eat?

**InuYoukai**: Uh……I lost count at 12.

**NotShort**: 12?!

**InuYoukai**: Counting the wrappers now……. 16

**NotShort**: 16?!!!?!?!

**NotShort**: WATS WRONG WITH U!?

**InuYoukai**: GAWD, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!

**NotShort**: Well, screw u.

**InuYoukai**: Gladly.

**NotShort**: WTF?!!!!

**InuYoukai**: Blech….. I think I'm startin 2 get sugar high again…..dammit.

**NotShort**: Sugar high? (raises eyebrow)

**InuYoukai**: It's a type of hyperness. Theres being hyper, which fills u with energy, and theres being sugar high, when its like ur getting drunk, but its with sugar instead of alcohol.

**NotShort**: I know wat it means geez.

**InuYoukai**: Oh yeah, wanna kno wat my friend said?

**NotShort**: Wat?

**InuYoukai**: She said somethin about u

**NotShort**: The hell? Wat?

**InuYoukai**: …….oh, Aura is playing (sings along) I love Aura

**NotShort**: Inu!

**InuYoukai**: I will tell, of the secrets of the sun. Its in u, not in me, but it does not mean a thing 2 u.

**NotShort**?!

**InuYoukai**: The sun is in ur eyes. The sun is in ur ears. I hope u sing a song, someday in the darkness.

**NotShort**: TELL ME!!

**InuYoukai**: The sun is in ur eyes. The sun is in ur ears. But u cant see the sun, ever in the darkness. It does not much matter 2 me.

**NotShort**: (waits)

**InuYoukai**: From my visions of the world. U will cry, all alone. But it does not mean a thing 2 me.

**NotShort**: (looks at watch)

**InuYoukai**: I will sing. Til the darkness comes 2 sleep. Come 2 me. I will tell. Bout the secret of the sun. Its in u, not in me, but it does not mean a thing 2 u.

**NotShort**: Done yet?

**InuYoukai**: Yup! Love that song, so obsessed with it.

**NotShort**: Wat she say?

**InuYoukai**: YAY! Duel of the Fates! (gets up and dances)

**NotShort**: Inu!

_InuYoukai has set her status 2 'Away'_

**NotShort**: U've got 2 be kidding me

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message is: "Dancing 2 Duel of the Fates! Be right back!" _(**rly doing this XD**)

(approximately 4 minutes and 14 seconds later)

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai**: Back! XD

**NotShort**: R u avoiding the question?

**InuYoukai**: No, srry. My other friend made AMVs of both of those songs and now I'm obsessed with the songs AND the AMVs. But I like the remix of Duel of the Fates better. It's SOOOOO cool!!!

**NotShort**: Well……?

**InuYoukai**: Well wat?

**NotShort**: Wat did she say about me?

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG!!! Ever Dream is on! I love that song, AND I made this great AMV of it if I do say myself!

**NotShort**: Inu

**InuYoukai**: But I love Nightwish

**NotShort**: (sigh)

**InuYoukai**: AND Ever Dream is like, one of my FAV ones! Brb.

**NotShort**: Wait a sec!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Away'_

**NotShort**: DAMMIT!!

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message is: "I'm listening AND watching my fabby AMV!!! Nightwish rules "Ever felt the way with me. Just once that's all I need,. Entwined in, finding you one day. Ever felt the way without me. My love, it lies so deep. Ever Dream of me." XD"_

**NotShort**: Wah…? Wat the hell is she listening 2?

(9 minutes and 30 seconds later)

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**NotShort**: Wat the hell were u doing?

**InuYoukai**: Im soooooo sorry!!!

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG!!!! Nothing I won't give!!! GAWD, I LOOOOOOVE THAT SONG!!!!

**NotShort**: Well, yeah, it's a great song but…

**InuYoukai**: I recorded it on my cell phone!

**NotShort**: Uh…

**InuYoukai**: Vic has suuuuch a beautiful voice! AND when I sing along, my voice fits his perfectly! I sing on a higher octave of course.

**NotShort**: Can u just tell me….

**InuYoukai**: (sings along) Haunted by the past and nightmares that seems so unreal. I wish that I can turn back time, and spare the pain that we both fear and now….we've changed. Things will never be the same….

**NotShort**: U haveta sing it?

**InuYoukai**: We were foolish then, but now I try soon 2 make us strong. The burdens r not urs alone, we've sought the answers 4 so long. But they're… Not free…. They cost u more then they cost me.

**NotShort**: (sigh)

**InuYoukai**: My brother

**InuYoukai**: I promise u there is Nothing I wont give. 2 see this through, return the soul 2 where it lives. I promise u I'd go anywhere I've been. To find a way, to make atonement 4 my sin and see…. See ur smiling face again.

**InuYoukai**: GAWD, THAT'S SOOOOO SAD!!

**NotShort**: Yes….

**InuYoukai**: When we've played the price at last, and we r whole once more. Life will be the way it was, the way it was before she slipped….away. Together we'll redeem that day.

**InuYoukai**: I promise u there is Nothing I wont give. 2 see this through, return the soul 2 where it lives! I promise u I'd go anywhere I've been. To find a way, to make atonement 4 my sin and see…. See ur smiling face…

**InuYoukai**: I promise…

**InuYoukai**: I promise…

**NotShort**: Inu…

**InuYoukai**: I promise…

**InuYoukai**: I promise u there is Nothing I wont give. 2 see this through, return the soul 2 where it lives! I promise u I'd go anywhere I've been. To find a way, to make atonement 4 my sin and see…. See ur smiling face again

**NotShort**: ….

**InuYoukai**: Oh gawd, that's sooo sad!!

**NotShort**: ……r u done yet?

**InuYoukai**: Ed……

**NotShort**: ….story of my life. No big deal.

**InuYoukai**: I'm sorry. I'll stop.

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG!!! VIVA FOREVER!!!

**NotShort**: Inu

**InuYoukai**: Sorry, I'm like, obsessed with that song!!

**NotShort**: Tell me first.

**InuYoukai**: Fine. She said something..about u.

**NotShort**: The hell? WHAT?

**InuYoukai**: Uh….talkin about how short u was and etc. Like "U like him? He's such a shrimp" etc. etc.

**NotShort**: DID SHE JUST SAY THAT I CAN BE SERVED IN A COCKTAIL WITH DIPPING SAUCE?! I'M NOT A SHRIMP DAMMIT!!!!

**InuYoukai**: Uh….wats the deal about the dipping sauce?

**NotShort**: SHUT UP!!

**InuYoukai**: Do u still remember? How we used to be?

**NotShort**: Wat?

**InuYoukai**: Feeling together, believing whatever my love had said to me.

**NotShort**: Oh, it's the song.

**InuYoukai**: Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun. Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you, we've only just begun.

**InuYoukai**: Reminds me of u Ed……u and me…… we both dream….. sometimes my dreams involve evil Care Bears though….

**NotShort**: …..?

**InuYoukai**: Hasta manana. Always be mine. Viva forever. I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever. For the moment. Ever searching, for the one…..

**NotShort**?

**InuYoukai**: Ed…… I just love this song. It's so beautiful.

**NotShort**: U feeling okay?

**InuYoukai**: Of course. I always feel great when I'm around you. Plus, I had about 7 more rice krispes.

**NotShort**!!!

**InuYoukai**: Ed……. U kno I love u right?

**NotShort**: y-yeah….

**InuYoukai**: Alot. I really love you…… and it's really hot in here. (fans self)

**NotShort**: Uh….

**InuYoukai**: Viva forever……I'll be waiting……..everlasting….. like the sun…… live forever…..for the moment……ever searching……for the one…

**NotShort**: ……

**InuYoukai**: I'm sorry. I was also drinking this energy drink. Kinda nasty, red bull. Really does give u wings. Kinda…..I feel weird…. Red Bull and Rice Krispe Treats….yeah, they don't mix well

**NotShort**: U were drinking Red Bull? That stuff is Nasty!

**InuYoukai**: It is…… I feel all light headed….

**NotShort**: Maybe u should get ur sisters. Or ur parents…..

**InuYoukai**: Home alone…… sisters r at clubs and junk. Parents r with them. Ed, I really feel weird. Gawd, its hard 2 read this…

**NotShort**: That's not good.

**InuYoukai**: Ed….. can u come over & keep me company? Im lonley.

**NotShort**: Lonley?

**InuYoukai**: Lonely. Shit. Hard 2 see the kyeboars.

**NotShort**: Oh crap….I'll be right over.

**InuYoukai**: Uh huh…

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_NotShort has left the chat_

(2 hours later…..)

_Catmaniac has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**Catmaniac**: Nii-san? Where r u?

**NotShort**: Inu's house.

**Catmaniac**: Why?!

**NotShort**: She was feeling sick and was acting all weird. Using her comp rite now, she passed out a few minutes ago.

**Catmaniac**: Passed out?! She drunk?!

**NotShort**: Not exactly….. kinda though.

**NotShort**: She's very……forward when she's 'drunk'

**Catmaniac**: Whaddya mean, forward?

**NotShort**: …..

**Catmaniac**: Nii-san!

**NotShort**: Oh, gotta go. Inu just woke up, and shes calling me.

**Catmaniac**: Nii-san!

**NotShort**:……I'm not doing anything with her. Not really

**Catmaniac**: What r u doing?!

**NotShort**: ……gotta go.

_NotShort has left the chat_

**Catmaniac**?

_SugahBaby has joined the chat_

**SugahBaby**: Hi

**Catmaniac**: Hi…

**SugahBaby**: I'm so depressed right now. I've been crying since yesterday. I must look terrible.

**Catmaniac**?

**SugahBaby**: It's not important

**Catmaniac**: Okay….

**SugahBaby**: Gawd, I really hate this

**Catmaniac**: U can tell me if u want

**SugahBaby**: No, that's okay…

**Catmaniac**: Okay

**Catmaniac**: I gotta go now

**SugahBaby**: Okay

_Catmaniac has left the chat_

**SugahBaby**: DAM U INUYASHA!!! U JERK!!! I HATE U!! SCREW U! DAMN U 2 HELL!!! XP

--------real/anime world-------

"HAAA-CHOO!!!!" Inuyasha sneezed. He blinked, rubbing his nose. "Someone talking shit behind my back?" He asked.

"Obviously." Shippo said, folding his arms.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said, punching Shippo.

"Ow!!!"

"Inuyasha!"

--------00110101011010101(lyke, internet numbers,yo)-------

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Shit

**SugahBaby**?

**InuYoukai**: Gawd, I feel like crap ritw now

**InuYoukai**: rite

**SugahBaby**: Ditto

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: shit

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Away'_

**NotShort**?

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message is: "Kinda busy right now……committing seppuku. Remember me….."_

**NotShort**: WTF?!

**SugahBaby**: Wow. She must be rly upset

**NotShort**: Oh gawd. I'll be right back

**SugahBaby**: Uh huh

--------IM-------

**NotShort**: INU?!

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message is: "Kinda busy right now……committing seppuku. Remember me….."_

**NotShort**: DAMMIT Inu, I kno ur there!

**NotShort**: Is this about yesterday?! Or b4? I'm totally okay with it!

**NotShort**: Inu! Say something!

**NotShort**: INU, ANSWER ME!!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai**: ……gawd, that IM catcher is annoyin…..wat?

**NotShort**: DAMMIT INU!!! Wat were u thinking?!

**InuYoukai**: ….dont worry. I would never take my own life. Im just feeling…..leave me alone

**NotShort**: the hell?! Wats wrong with u?

**InuYoukai**: Im pathetic.

**NotShort**: No ur not.

**InuYoukai**: And, I said all those things 2 u, and b4….

**NotShort**: I dont care about that

**InuYoukai**: shit, I h8 being depressed. Ed, cheer me up.

**NotShort**?

**InuYoukai**: JUST DO SOMETHIN YA FRIGGIN MIDGET!!!!

**NotShort**: WHO THE HELL R U CALLIN SO FRIGGIN SHORT HE CAN BE ELECTED SUPER-MIDGET-KING OF THE FRICKIN SUPER-TINY-ANT PPL?!?!?!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: (smiles) Ed, I feel better now. Thanx.

**NotShort**: the hell?

**InuYoukai**: U kno, I really meant it when I said I loved u.

_InuYoukai has signed off_

**NotShort**?

-----------Chatroom-----------

**SugahBaby**: Wonder if everythings okay

**NotShort**: Back

**SugahBaby**: Hows Inu

**NotShort**: Shes feelin better

**SugahBaby**: Okay, good

_KyoKat has joined the chat_

**NotShort**: Uh….

**KyoKat**: Yo

**SugahBaby**: Hi

**NotShort**: Wats wit ur Sn?

**KyoKat**: Shut up. I didn't chose it.

**NotShort**: suuuuuuuuuure

**KyoKat**: (glare)

**SugahBaby**: (sigh) I'm gonna go now

**NotShort**: ok

**KyoKat**: whateva

_SugahBaby has left the chat_

**NotShort**: ….

**KyoKat**: So wats up Shorty?

**NotShort**: WHO R U CALLING SO SHORT IT TAKES HIM AN HOUR TO CLIMB DOWN A STAIRCASE?!?!

**KyoKat**: The hell?

**NotShort**: I'M NOOOOOOOOOOT SHORT!!!!

**KyoKat**: moody much, aren't ya Shrimp

**NotShort**: I'M NOT A SHRIMP DAMMIT!!!

**KyoKat**: Ha, this is fun.

**KyoKat**: crap, gotta go.

_KyoKat has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**NotShort**: Inu?

**InuYoukai**: mmm. Waffles drowned in syrup, SO yummy

**NotShort**: uh….

**InuYoukai**: ZOMGWTF?!?!?!

**NotShort**: o.O?

**InuYoukai**: uh…..ignore that

**NotShort**: wat. the. hell.

**InuYoukai**: gawd, I h8 the auto correct on Word. Keeps u kno…..correcting stuff

**NotShort**: then turn it off

**InuYoukai**: But I still need it!

**NotShort**: whateva. shit I have 2 leave now. Bye

**InuYoukai**: Byes

_NotShort has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: And now I am alone

**InuYoukai**: guess I can end the chapter now, rite?

**InuYoukai**: man, I've been ending the chapters alot lately

**InuYoukai**: CRAP!!! IT'S 10:30 AND I DIDN'T START MY FRIGGIN PROJECT!!!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**And there was the whatever number chapter that was. I'm like, so tired rite now. AND I really do gotta a project 2 do. Crap, I should stop typing this and start doing it. Oh, crap. Ah well, think I got one more day 2 do it. Time to read _Rhymes with Witches_. Ta ta! Oh, and please review if u haven't already. If u did, it doesn't hurt 2 review again. (wink wink)**


	12. Spamming the Kiss of Life

**Back. New chapter. Yadda yadda. Let's not waste time chattin ppl.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own oadfjivoads,aaogji,arfgoahdf,asdjoksdgfsd,DSFJAKSD. Yeah. ((Translation; Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, or the Risembool Rangers or Fruits Basket))**

**Character list:**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**Cherryblossoms: Sakura**

**InuYoukai: Me**

**Sasukeluva292: Sis**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sis**

**NotShort: Ed Elric**

**xXsmokinXx: Jean Havoc**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**LordSesshomaru**

**KyoKat: Kyo Sohma**

**-------**pagebreak-----------

_Cherryblossoms has joined the chat_

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

**Cherryblossoms**: …

**InuYoukai**: Oh, ur Sakura, rite?

**Cherryblossoms**: mmhmm

**Cherryblossoms**: Naruto's still in the hospital

**InuYoukai**: Oh yeah?

**Cherryblossoms**: Yeah, I visited him 2day

**InuYoukai**: Cause u luuuuuuuuurve Naruto

**Cherryblossoms**: NO!!!

**Cherryblossoms**: WHY WHOULD I LIKE THAT RETARDED IDIOT!? CH'YA!!

**InuYoukai**: woah, inner Sakura

**Cherryblossoms**: He's been in a coma. Really weird.

**InuYoukai**: don't rly wanna kno about past victims. I'm in2 the now like……. I GOT SOOOO MUCH CANDY 4 HALLOWEEN!!

**Cherryblossoms**: watev, gotta go do some errands.

**InuYoukai**: suuuuuure

_Cherryblossoms has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: (sigh) now I'm bored.

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: hi

**SasukeUchiha**: hi

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**SasukeUchiha**: cut it out!

**InuYoukai**: S

**InuYoukai**: P

**InuYoukai**: A

**InuYoukai**: M

**InuYoukai**: nuttin like a can of SPAM in the morning, eh?

**SasukeUchiha**: ….

**InuYoukai**: MAPSSPAM backwards

**SasukeUchiha**: …

**InuYoukai**: SPA-AM

**SasukeUchiha**: …

**InuYoukai**: Sasuke, u ignorin me?

**SasukeUchiha**: ...

**InuYoukai**: ...spam

**SasukeUchiha**: ...

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG, I KILLED SASUKE!!!! I'M A MURDERER!!! NOOOO!!!

**InuYoukai**: I must give….the KISS OF LIFE!!!

**SasukeUchiha**: Kiss!? No, I'm fine!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Away'_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**SasukeUchiha**: crap

_InuYoukai is away_

**NotShort**?

_InuYoukai's away message is "I'll be right back, gonna go kiss Sasuke so he can Live!! XD"_

**SasukeUchiha**: WTF?! She can't be serious.

**NotShort**: THE HELL?!?!?!

**SasukeUchiha**: Gawd….she is serious

**NotShort**: WHAT THE HELL?!

**SasukeUchiha**: BLECH!!!!

**NotShort**: ..

**SasukeUchiha**: Nasty! She just kissed me!

**NotShort**: O.O

**SasukeUchiha**: Disgusting! 1st Naruto, then her?!

**NotShort**: ….u kissed Naruto?

**SasukeUchiha**: NO!!! ….it was an accident.

**NotShort**: mmhmm

**SasukeUchiha**: IT'S TRUE!!!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai**: baaaaack!

**SasukeUchiha**: WAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIT U?!?!?!

**InuYoukai**: Sasuke, u live! Isnt that great?

**SasukeUchiha**: scroo u!!!

**NotShort**: ….u really kissed him?

**SasukeUchiha**: More like shoved her tongue down my throat!

**InuYoukai**: Come on, u kno I was a lot more gentle with my kiss then that

**SasukeUchiha**: D 

_SasukeUchiha has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: U think he's mad?

**NotShort**: …..

**InuYoukai**: …u mad me 4 kissin him?

**NotShort**: ….no

**InuYoukai**: yes u r! ur jealous! ZOMG, ur jealous that I kissed Sasuke! ZOMG!

**NotShort**: AM NOT!

**InuYoukai**: o? Hey, can u come over l8r? Bring ur laptop

**NotShort**: ….sure

**InuYoukai**:D

**NotShort**: gotta go

**InuYoukai**: 'kay

_NotShort has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: NOOOOOO, I'M ALONE!!!

_HughesFanGirl has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: NOOOOOO, I'M WITH HER!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: D 

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: STOOOOOP!!!!

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: grrrr…….

**InuYoukai**: SPA-AM

**HughesFanGirl**: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOOOOOOP IT!!!!

**InuYoukai**: …………spam

**HughesFanGirl**: (throws self off cliff)

**InuYoukai**: SPAMMITY SPAM SPAM!!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: Oh no u didn't!

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**HughesFanGirl**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

_The moderator has kicked HughesFanGirl for spamming_

**InuYoukai**: Heh heh heh.

**InuYoukai**: Now I'm bored. ;;

_LordSesshomaru has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: ….

**LordSesshomaru**: hello worthless human girl

**InuYoukai**: WAT THE HELL DID U CALL ME?! U know wat, 4get it. I'm cool.

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**LordSesshomaru**: what childish games are you playing?

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**LordSesshomaru**: I'm leaving.

**InuYoukai**: Heh heh heh

**LordSesshomaru**: Why isn't it letting me out?

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**LordSesshomaru**: …

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**LordSesshomaru**: …

**InuYoukai**: GASP!! I have done what many others could not. I have KILLED SESSHOMARU!!! But 4 plot purposes and the fact that he is very VERY hot and sexy, I SHALL REVIVE HIM WITH THE KISS OF LIFE!!!!!!!!!

**LordSesshomaru**: Nonsense

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Away'_

**LordSesshomaru**: She better not

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message: "I shall be back, after saving Sesshomaru-sama with the KISS of LIFE!!!"_

**LordSesshomaru:** She would never….

_**After many minutes I arrived in front of Sesshomaru. Course, he didn't want to kiss a 'worthless human girl', so soon after I arrived we both indulged in a great battle. Though Sesshomaru is indeed powerful, I overpowered him using my mighty fanfic author powers, and succeeded in kissing Sesshomaru full on the lips.**_

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai**: No need 2 thank me, I did it on my enjoyment of helping people.

**LordSesshomaru**: You dared soil the lips of me, Sesshomaru?!

**InuYoukai**: Yes. What, that ur 1st kiss?

**LordSesshomaru**: I, Sesshomaru will get my revenge. You'll pay

**InuYoukai**: whateva

_LordSesshomaru has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: heh heh heh. Bet that was his 1st kiss.

**InuYoukai**: is it me, or does he say his name alot.

_Inupwnsu has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: INU-KUN!!!

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**InuYoukai**: I JUST talked 2 ur brother

**Inupwnsu**: why would u wanna talk 2 that bastard?

**InuYoukai**: hee hee hee

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: Gawd, that's annoyin

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: …… stop it

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: STOP!!!!

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: …

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: …

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: ….

**InuYoukai**: GAWD, I'M REALLY PILLING ON THE HOMICIDE 2DAY!!! I KILLED INU-KUN 2!!! MUST GIVE KISS OF LIIIIIIIIFE!!!!

**Inupwnsu**: KISS?! WTF?!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Away'_

**Inupwnsu**: Heh, she cant kiss me. She has no idea where I am.

_InuYoukai is away_

_InuYoukai's away message is: "Be right back! Gonna kiss Inu-kun so he can LIIIVE!!! And yes Inuyasha, I do kno where u r"_

**Inupwnsu**: shit

_Sasukeuluva292 has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: UGH!!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: wtf?

**Inupwnsu**: InuYoukai just kissed me, XP

**Sasukeluva292**: Kiss of life?

**Inupwnsu**: YEAH!

**Sasukeluva292**: yeah, thought so

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai**: I am indeed a lifesaver!!!

**Inupwnsu**: WAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U?!

**InuYoukai**: Ah, Inu-kun. I see u r alive and well

**Sasukeluva292**: (sigh)

**Inupwnsu**: U JUST KISSED ME DAMMIT!!!

**InuYoukai**: Yes. Yes I did. But only because I didn't want u 2 die. I saved ur life, u should appreciate that.

**Inupwnsu**: APPRECIATE MY ASS!!! U DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!

**InuYoukai**: Inuyasha….

**Inupwnsu**: WHAT?!

**InuYoukai**: sit

**Inupwnsu**: (sat) OWW!!! THE HELL, ONLY KAGOME CAN DO THAT!!!

**InuYoukai**: well, not anymore. Sit.

**Inupwnsu**: X.X

**InuYoukai**: I help u and that's the thanks I get? Say thank u

**Inupwnsu**: Like hell I will

**InuYoukai**: sit

**Inupwnsu**: Xx

**InuYoukai**: Honestly, why do u always have 2 learn it the hard way?

**InuYoukai**: now…..say thank u

**Inupwnsu**: thanks

**InuYoukai**: LIKE U MEAN IT SI-

**Inupwnsu**: Thank u, ever so much

**Sasukeluva292**: Heh heh heh

**Inupwnsu**: dammit, brb

_Inupwnsu has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**InuYoukai**: Whoo!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: wats wit u?

**InuYoukai**: had a good day.

**Sasukeluva292**: who u kiss?

**InuYoukai**: Sasuke, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

**Sasukeluva292**: U KISSED SESSHOMARU!!! HE'S GONNA MURDER U!!

**InuYoukai**: Yeah….but it was worth it. Man, that guy can KISS!!

**InuYoukai**: U wanna kiss some1?

**Sasukeluva292**: HELL YEAH!!!

**InuYoukai**: who?

**Sasukeluva292**: Jean Havoc! Duh!

**InuYoukai**: Easy. Okay, u just say SPAM a lot, rite?

**Sasukeluva292**: mmhmm. Go on

**InuYoukai**: eventually, they'll get REALLY annoyed.

**Sasukeluva292**: who wouldn't?

**InuYoukai**: so they'll be all "…"

**Sasukeluva292**: mmhmm. I would do that 2.

**InuYoukai**: and after a while u go ZOMG, I KILLED –insert name here-

**Sasukeluva292**: Ah, like we do u 2 –name withheld-

**InuYoukai**: yup! Then u go give the "kiss of life"

**Sasukeluve292**: then u kiss them?

**InuYoukai**: then u kiss them

**Sasukeluva292**: I WANNA TRY!!

**InuYoukai**: okay, getting Havoc on…..

_xXsmokinXx has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: yo

**Sasukeluva292**: Hi!!!

**xXsmokinXx**: Hi.

**Sasukeluva292**: I rly had fun on our date

**xXsmokinXx**: yeah, I did 2. Thanks 4 sayin yes. XD

**InuYoukai**: (clears throat)

**Sasukeluva292**: Oh….

**xXsmokinXx**?

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**xXsmokinXx**?

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**xXsmokinXx**: …..?

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**xXsmokinXx**: …..

**Sasukeluva292**: ZOMG I Killed……okay, Jean, I'm just gonna kiss u now. 'kay?

**xXsmokinXx**: (blinks rapidly) sure

**Sasukeluva292**: XD

_Sasukeluva292 has set her status to 'Be Right Back'_

_xXsmokinXx has set his his status to 'Be Right Back'_

**InuYoukai**: and now I'm alone. Juuuuuust great.

**InuYoukai**: (sigh)

**InuYoukai**: …………

**InuYoukai**: they're taking a looooooooooong time.

**InuYoukai**: And, wait a sec!! She didn't do it rite!

**InuYoukai**: Ah well

_xXsmokinXx has set his status to 'Online'_

_Sasukeluva292 has set her status to 'Online'_

**InuYoukai**: Took ya love birds a while

**Sasukeluva292**: Hee hee hee

**xXsmokinXx**: well um…(clears throat) I gotta go now

**Sasukeluva292**: okay, bye Jean

**InuYoukai**: byes

**xXsmokinXx**: bye

_xXsmokinXx has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: had fun?

**Sasukeluva292**: yeah!

_Inupwnsu has set his status to 'Online'_

**Inupwnsu**: back

**InuYoukai**: that was some potty break. U constipated?

**Inupwnsu**: WTF?! NO, U IDIOT!!

_KyoKat has joined the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: yo

**KyoKat**: Yo

**InuYoukai**: KYO-KUN!!!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: KYOOOO!!!

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva92**: SPAM

**KyoKat**: The hell?

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**Inupwnsu**: damn, not this again

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**KyoKat**: Hey, cut the crap!

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**KyoKat**: …

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**KyoKat**: …

**Inupwnsu**: (sigh)

**InuYoukai**: SPAM

**Sasukeluva292**: SPAM

**KyoKat**: …

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG, SIS!!! WE KILLED KYO-KUN!!

**Sasukeluva292**: OH NOES!!!!

**InuYoukai**: THE KISS OF LIFE WILL BE NEEDED!!!

**Sasukeluva292**: AND I SHALL HELP CAUSE I PARTIALLY CAUSED THIS!!! And he's really hot…

**InuYoukai**: UP, UP AND…

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Away'_

_Sasukeluva292 has set her status to 'Away'_

**KyoKat**: They're not RLY gonna kiss me rite?

**Inupwnsu**: ya, they r

**KyoKat**: DAMMIT!!!

**KyoKat**: …..

**KyoKat**: (poofs)

**KyoKat**: crap

**Inupwnsu**: huh?

**Inupwnsu**?

**Inupwnsu**: wats takin u so long?

**Inupwnsu**: hello?

**Inupwnsu**: u still there?

**KyoKat**: well, 1 of them kissed me and…

**Inupwnsu**: wat took u so long?

**Inupwnsu**: ….?

**Inupwnsu**: helloooooo?

**KyoKat**: dammit, it's hard 2 type

**KyoKat**: (poofs)

**Inupwnsu**: wtf?

**KyoKat**: (and another poof)

**KyoKat**: DAMMIT!!

_InuYoukai has set her status to 'Online'_

_Sasukeluva292 has set her status to 'Online'_

**Sasukeluva292**: tee hee

**InuYoukai**: Aws, Kyo! Ur sooo cute as a….well, u kno.

**KyoKat**: damn u

**Inupwnsu**?

**Sasukeluva292**: WHEE!! That was great!! But I gotta go now, bye.

_Sasukeluva292 has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Heehee. KyoKitty

**Inupwnsu**?

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**InuYoukai**: EDOOOO-KUUUUUUN!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: HURRY UP AND GET UR SEXY ASS OVER HERE!!!

**NotShort**: WTF?!!?

**InuYoukai**: Come ooooonnnn!!!

**NotShort**: Fine, be rite there

**InuYoukai**: 'kay, gonna get some muffins, cause like, muffins rule

**NotShort**: kk

_NotShort has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

**Inupwnsu**: damn, that was weird

**KyoKat**: (poofs….again)

**Inupwnsu**: wat the hell?

**KyoKat**: I'm bored

**Inupwnsu**: me 2

**KyoKat**: wanna fill Shorty's mailbox with spams on how short he is?

**Inupwnsu**: Hell yeah!!

_KyoKat has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

_Inupwnsu has set his status to 'Be Right Back'_

--------- my house------

"Edo-kun!!!" I yelled, tackling Ed.

"WAUGH!!" He yelled, flying off my porch onto the lawn.

"Oww" I said, sprawled on the grass next to him. "I saved your laptop." I said, holding it up.

"Good for the laptop." Ed said sarcastically.

I smiled, standing up and pulling Ed into the house and sitting him on the couch next to me. "Now get your ass online." I said, opening my laptop.

Ed blinked. "Uh….okay…?" Ed said, opening his. "The hell?" He said aloud.

"What?" I asked, signing onto to AOL.

"I got like, tons of emails." Ed said, his eyes wide.

"I thought the fangirls don't know your email address." I said.

"They don't." Ed said. He clicked on the mailbox.

"Oh, that's from Kyo-kun!" I said, looking at his computer.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed yelled.

"Shh, my parents are upstairs." I said, looking at his e-mail. "Oh….hee hee hee." I giggled, reading it out loud. "HA!! U midget sized dwarf. How do u even reach the keys of the computer? Don't get lost inside the comp, might be hard 2 get u out. We don't have strong enough microscope to see you and get u out."

"I AM NOT SHORT DAMMIT!!! THAT BASTARD!!!" Ed yelled, holding his computer over his head, about to smash it.

"Ed, NOOO!!!" I yelled, snatching the laptop from him. "Destroying the laptop won't get u anywhere! And what did the poor laptop do to you anyway?"

"I AM NOOOOOT SHORT!!!" Ed yelled.

"Your not short." I said calmly, patting his head. "Now open your emails."

"Fine." Ed said, looking through them. "Screw this, half of them are from that cat bastard." Ed said, deleting Kyo's emails.

"You got some from Inuyasha too." I said, pointing.

"Oh yeah, I do." Ed said, clicking one. His mouth dropped open and veins popped all over his head.

"Hmmmm." I said, looking at it. "Hey, super midget. Your so short, you can't even be hit by the sun's light. Heh heh heh. Hope I used a small enough sized font, I tried using .5, but it's still gonna tower over ur head." I read out loud.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!" Ed roared, standing up.

"Gawd Ed, my parents don't approve of profanity!" I said, covering his mouth.

"MIM NOOOOON NOOOOOOORRTT!!!" Ed yelled through my hand.

"Who-y what-y? Whaddya say?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"I'M NOOOOOOT SHOOOOOOORT!!!" Ed yelled, about to crush his laptop with the large hammer he suddenly obtained.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled, pulling him away.

"LET ME CRUSH IT, IT'LL ONLY TAKE A SECOND!!!!" He yelled, trying to get at his computer.

"NOOO!!" I yelled again, wrapping my arms around him to keep him still.

"LET ME GO, I JUST WANNA DESTROY IT!!!!" Ed yelled, thrashing his arms around.

"STOP IT!!!" I yelled, hooking one leg around his. I pulled back, tripping him.

"AUGH!!" Ed yelled, falling backwards onto the floor and onto me with a loud thud.

"Owwww." I said from under him.

Ed rolled off me, staring. "You okay?"

"Just peachy." I said weakly, closing my eyes.

"Um….." Ed said, staring at me.

"I think I need the kiss of life." I said, groaning. "My ribs…they are broken. And yes….so is my back. And I think my neck…yeah, neck's broken too."

"K-k-kiss?" Ed stammered.

"Did I st-st-st-stutter?" I said.

"I have to?" Ed asked quietly, blushing.

I groaned loudly. "It huuurts…..can't…breathe…" I stopped breathing.

"Heh heh….your just kidding right?" Ed asked nervously.

I lay there, looking more dead by the second.

"H-hey, get up." Ed said, shaking me. "Ayumi?" (Ayumi is my name in this if ya didn't kno.)

Deadness.

"Dammit…" Ed said, leaning closer to my face nervously. He stared at me.

"Oh, I'll do it!" I said, pulling his head down and kissing him.

Ed's eyes widened, and he blushed.

I let go, smiling. "Well will you look at that. I live."

"You did that on purpose." Ed said, glaring and grinning at me.

I pulled on his cheek. "Mayyyybe. But you seemed so upset that I kissed Sasuke-kun, Sesshomaru-sama, Inu-kun and Kyo-kun." I said tauntingly.

"When did you kiss them?!" Ed said, shocked and rubbing his cheek.

"Before. I'll make it up to you." I said, kissing him four more times.

Ed stared at me, turning completely red.

"There! That's 5 kisses for you. You win." I said, smiling.

Ed continued to stare at me.

"Going onliiiiine now." I said, sitting on the couch and dragging him on.

--------chatroom-------

_KyoKat has set his status to 'Online'_

_Inupwnsu has set his status to 'Online'_

**KyoKat**: HA! Think he freaked out?

**Inupwnsu**: Bet he pissed now.

_InuYoukai has joined the chat_

_NotShort has joined the chat_

**KyoKat**: Heeeeey! Shor-tay!

**Inupwnsu**: Get our emails?

**NotShort**: DAMN U BASTARDS!!! I'll DESTROY YOU ALL!!!

**InuYoukai**: Ow Ed! Don't yell wat u type!!

**Inupwnsu**: Oh, I'm soooo scared.

**NotShort**: SCROO U!!!

**InuYoukai**: Ed, just 4get it.

**KyoKat**: Hey, wat was wit that, kiss of life thing?

**Inupwnsu**: yeah, wat the hell?

**InuYoukai**: . 

**InuYoukai**: . 

**InuYoukai**: Using my amazing fanfic author abilities, I will suddenly make u leave!

**Inupwnsu**: uh…

**KyoKat**: wtf?

**Inupwnsu**: CRAP!!! A BUNCH OF DEMONS APPEARED!!!

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Heh heh heh

**KyoKat**: WTF?! MY COMPUTER BATTERY IS ABOUT 2 DI---

_KyoKat has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: Hee hee hee

**NotShort**: Okay, I'm gonna go now

**InuYoukai**: why couldn't u just tell me that? We're rite next 2 each other

**NotShort**: So?

**InuYoukai**?

**NotShort**: Bye

**InuYoukai**: Sayonara

_NotShort has left the chat_

**InuYoukai**: heh heh heh. 2day was a good day. 5 hot guys, 9 kisses. HOLY CRAP, I KISSED 9 TIMES?! Ah well

**InuYoukai**: Shit, it's that time already!

**InuYoukai**: Must do homework….or work on next chapter of fanfic!!

_InuYoukai has left the chat _

**SPAM. Ha, that was a random chapter. XD Mostly involving spamming and me kissing hot anime guys. YAYS! Saying thanks 2 all the ppls that reviwed and faved. And did the alert thing. Thankin all ya'll for reading this far in2 the fanfic. Feeling so loved. Thanks 2 my fellow Rangers cause they rule and pwn. AND ur welcome 2 all the real ppl who wanted 2 be in the fanfic and I put them in. IF and only if I kno u well enough, I might put u in least 1 chapter. Hell, lotsa ppl wanna be in it, so I cant guarantee that u'll be in the next chapter. See ya in the next chapter and PLEASE review!**


	13. THE ZOMG SPECIAL EDITION CHAPTER!

**ZOMG!!!!!! I UPDATED!!!!!! You must be _sooooo_ proud of me. –eyes tear up- Okay, I meant to not work on this until I get my labtop back, cause I already had some of that chapter on that before it died. –sniffles at memory- Buuuuuut, I just realized now that I missed updating so much, thaaaaaat I decided to update! Be thankful that I had Animerica on my flash drive, otherwise there would be NO way that I would be able to put this chapter up.**

**My goal for Animerica is for it to be the BEST chatroom fanfic out there! Or at least the most well known! Help me with my quest and tell everyone about Animerica, and give me tons of reviews! (one for each chapter is nice. .)**

**While chatrooming with the Rangers as I usually do, I realized I barely do the actions I've come to know and love. Sooo, I'm gonna be doing more action stuff, etc. **

**Aaaaaand, wite those actions, I'm switching from parenthesis to the little dashes. I'd prefer the little stars, but are meanies and they won't show up. Fooey.**

**If u see something like, just a 3 or like, a period, that's supposed 2 be a face, but as I said, are meanies, and won't make the little sideway v's show up in fanfics. And some other things that I cant name off the top of my head…**

**DISCLAIMER: Wow, I haven't done an Animerica disclaimer in a while. Let's see….FMA I don't own, Inuyasha I don't own, Naruto I don't own, Fruits Basket I don't own…what else? Hmmm… I think that's it.**

**Because it's the lucky 13th chapter, and the finally updated one, it's gonna be really long AND lots of peoples are in it! Yay!**

**Character List:**

**InuYoukai: Me, Ayumi Arumatsu!**

**LadyDragon: My sister Kiyoko. She got her Sn changed, cause she didn't like the other 1 anymore**

**HughesFanGirl: Other sister Rei**

**FullmetalxEd: It's Ed! He gots a new screenname 2, heehee.**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Roy Mustang. Gawd, I hate his Sn. So hard to type. TT**

**AutomailOtaku: Zomg, it's Winry! Finally got her comp fixed, I guess**

**MachoMan: Dun dun duuuun, it's Armstrong!**

**FamilyGuy: Maes Hughes is back. Rei will be happy. Kiyoko won't though.**

**Envious Envy: It's Envy, duh. What a pathetic screenname I have chosen for him!**

**LordSesshomaru: It's Lord Fluffy! All hail the fluffiness! Also known as Sesshy-sa,a, Sesshy McGethy and of course, his real name Sesshomaru**

**Inupwnsu: It's Inuyasha!**

**Boobs&Booty: o.O Um…that's Miroku. Eheh…I'll change that when I find something better**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke! Yay!**

**xXBelievingItXx: Gasp! Naruto's back!**

**KyoKat: The best character of Fruits Basket, better then Yuki any day, guy who REALLY deserves Tohru, and cutest kitty in the bunch, KYO!**

**OnigiriRiceBall: Tohru Honda. Havent notice how many anime last names are cars until now. o.O**

**Chibichi55: Me again! I felt lonely not having a screenname change. Oh, and this is my real screenname by the way(feel free to talk to me sometime online! –winkies-), AND I'm referring myself to Chibichi55 for the rest of the fanfic…wonder how long this will be…**

**Holy crap, that's a lot of people. How the hell am I gonna write thaaaaat? .**

**---line---line---line---line---line---line---line---**

_**On a private IM…**_

**InuYoukai**: BOO!!! -pounces from behind-

**FullmetalxEd**: GAH!! –pounced and falls to ground-

**InuYoukai**: .

**InuYoukai**: Well, this is a new Sn. Wat's up with that?

**FullmetalxEd**: Ugh, some1 found out my last one. I got swamped with IMs, etc. Whole comp froze

**InuYoukai**: Yikes

**FullmetalxEd**: Yup

**InuYoukai**: Well, I like this one better

**FullmetalxEd**: Do ya now?

**InuYoukai**: Yup. That way less ppls will call u short

**FullmetalxEd**: -flails- I'M NOT SHORT!!!

**InuYoukai**: Geez, I NEVER SAID U WERE!

**FullmetalxEd**: …

**InuYoukai**: Oh, guess wat?

**FullmetalxEd**: Wat?

**InuYoukai**: U kno Naruto?

**FullmetalxEd**: Not rly…

**InuYoukai**: Kid I beat up b4?

**FullmetalxEd**: Oh him? Yeah, wat about him?

**InuYoukai**: He woke up from his coma

**FullmetalxEd**: U put him in a coma…?!?!

**InuYoukai**: Maaaaaybe, but he woke up 2day

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O

**InuYoukai**: U think that maybe I shouldn't have beat the crap outta him?

**FullmetalxEd**: Is this guilt I hear? Does Ayumi have –gasp- a conscience??!

**InuYoukai**: Ha ha, it is to laugh. It just so happened I murdered my conscience years ago

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O did u now?

**InuYoukai**: Indubitably

**FullmetalxEd**: What the??

**InuYoukai**: I LOVE that word! It rolls off the tongue funny. Indubitably

**FullmetalxEd**: whateva…

**FullmetalxEd**: So wat u gonna do about Naruto?

**InuYoukai**: I dunno…

**InuYoukai**: -ponders this thought-

**InuYoukai**: Maybe beat the memory out of him?

**FullmetalxEd**: Tsk tsk. 2 wrongs don't make a right Ayumi –wags finger-

**InuYoukai**: BUUUUUUUUT, 3 rights make a left! .

**FullmetalxEd**: Brilliant deduction Ayumi, very deep. And…behold! –waves hand around- the sound of 1 hand clapping!

**InuYoukai**: Heehee –huggles-

**FullmetalxEd**: -huggled-

**InuYoukai**: U kno wat? Scroo this, I'm just gonna ignore him, and threaten him so he wont say nottin

**FullmetalxEd**: -shrugs- works 4 me

**InuYoukai**: Whoot!

**InuYoukai**: Hey Ed, u coming over later?

**FullmetalxEd**: Again? o3o

**InuYoukai**: Course! I enjoy ur company. .

**FullmetalxEd**: Aw

**InuYoukai**: -lights start dimming as the violins start playing-

**InuYoukai**: 3

**FullmetalxEd**: XD

**InuYoukai**: Is that a yes then? –makes sparkly kitten eyes-

**FullmetalxEd**: If I say no, ur gonna keep bothering be anyway, rnt u?

**InuYoukai**: Yup. 3

**FullmetalxEd**: Then I'll go. Only cause I enjoy ur company 2.

**InuYoukai**: -flutes and piano plays as fireworks fill air-

**InuYoukai**: That's…so sweet –eyes tear up-

**FullmetalxEd**: So wat r we doing ur house?

**InuYoukai**: U mean besides making out?

**FullmetalxEd**: ..

**FullmetalxEd**: AYUMIII!!!

**InuYoukai**: I was kidding!

**InuYoukai**: kinda…

**FullmetalxEd**: Ignoring that

**InuYoukai**: come on, ya kno u want 2.

**FullmetalxEd**: -no comment-

**InuYoukai**: -flails- DUN LIE! U KNO U LIKE KISSING ME!

**FullmetalxEd**: -says nothing-

**InuYoukai**: Fine, be that way. It's more fun when u play hard 2 get anyway. –wink wink-

**InuYoukai**: Oh, I just got DDR for Christmas!! SuperNOVA, SQUEE!!!!!!!

**FullmetalxEd**?

**InuYoukai**: O Ed, don't u DARE say u've never heard of ddr

**FullmetalxEd**: -mumbles- I've heard of it…never played though

**InuYoukai**: -dies- xx

**FullmetalxEd**: 3

**InuYoukai**: WE'RE DDRING!!!!!

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O okay…

**InuYoukai**: Geez, u poor poor deprived soul

**InuYoukai**: I've spent 7 hrs ddring once **(this is sooo true)**

**FullmetalxEd**: OO wtf?

**InuYoukai**: Sure, I practically dropped dead afterward, but it sure as hell was fun

**FullmetalxEd**: .. ??

**InuYoukai**: Heehee

**InuYoukai**: Oh, I just remembered!

**InuYoukai**: Ed, u kno about those like, online families & junk? Which r rly fun I may add

**FullmetalxEd**: yeah?

**InuYoukai**: Well…

**InuYoukai**: -gets down on 1 knee, takes hand and holds up small black box- will u…-opens box revealing huge diamond ring- marry me?

**FullmetalxEd**: OO

**FullmetalxEd**: OO

**FullmetalxEd**: OO

**FullmetalxEd**: OO

**InuYoukai**: Ed…o3o

**FullmetalxEd**: Um…well…shouldn't it be done…the other way around?

**InuYoukai**: Oh, sure!!! –hops up and gives ring and box- now propose! Do it!!

**FullmetalxEd**: Fine…bossy

**InuYoukai**: Do it! Do it! DO IT!

**FullmetalxEd**: XD

**FullmetalxEd**: Fine, but only cause I luv u so much.

**InuYoukai**: Aws

**FullmetalxEd**: -gets down on 1 knees, etc.- Will u marry me Ayumi? –shows ring-

**InuYoukai**: SQUEE!!!!!! –takes ring, puts on finger, tackleblomps-

**FullmetalxEd**: -tackleblomped- oof!

**InuYoukai**: ZOMG, I'm sooooo happy. Now we can make out! Yay!

**FullmetalxEd**: ..

**InuYoukai**: Aw, come on Ed! Grow up! We've kissed b4. Like, 6 times or something

**FullmetalxEd**: Hey! U kissed me!

**InuYoukai**: It's not like u tried 2 stop me

**FullmetalxEd**: Well….um…that's because…

**InuYoukai**: .

**InuYoukai**: cause u fallin 4 me

**FullmetalxEd**: . 

**InuYoukai**: Teehee

**InuYoukai**: Hey! Let's go 2 the chat and tell every1 of our engagement!

**FullmetalxEd**: k

_**In the chatroom…**_

_InuYoukai has entered the chat_

_FullmetalxEd has entered the chat_

**Boobs&Booty**: I kno! Isn't that awesome?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Wish I can do that 2 Riza

**Boobs&Booty**: Hard slapper?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Worse. Good with guns

**Boobs&Booty**: Ow

**LadyDragon**: U can feel me up Roy. TT

**HughesFanGirl**: Ew Kiyoko!

**Lord****Sesshomaru**: Absurd

**KyoKat**: Why do I even try??

**InuYoukai**: 2 things. 1) Don't every1 greet us at the same time, and 2) WHAT THE HELL???!

**FullmetalxEd**: wtf??

**KyoKat**: Hi Ayumi, Hi Ed

**Inupwnsu**: Yo

**LadyDragon**: ello

**InuYoukai**: Kiyoko changed her Sn 2? –sigh-

**HughesFanGirl**: Hi

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: . . Hi Ayumi, Hi Fullmetal

**Boobs&Booty**: Hi, Ayumi is it?

**InuYoukai**: o.O Wat a pervy Sn

**Boobs&Booty**: I'm sure ur beautiful if I can see ur face, but judging of how others have talked about u, I sure u r. Would u mind bearing my child?

**InuYoukai**: I'm flattered that u called me beautiful, but…hell no. I'd only bear Ed's child.

**LadyDragon**: o.O Ew

**Inupwnsu**: -gags-

**FullmetalxEd**: OO

**Boobs&Booty**: Damn

**InuYoukai**: I'm guessing ur Miroku?

**Boobs&Booty**: How'd u kno my name?

**InuYoukai**: Wild guess. –rolls eyes-

**HughesFanGirl**: He asked all of us. –shudders-

**InuYoukai**: -looks at list- Oh, Sesshomaru's here!! 3

**Lord****Sesshomaru**: Ayumi Arumatsu, you'll pay for soiling the lips of Sesshomaru.

**InuYoukai**: Bring it!

_LordSesshomaru has set his status to "Be right back"_

_InuYoukai has set her status to "Be Right Back"_

**FullmetalxEd**: ..

_**2 hours later…**_

_LordSesshomaru has left the chat_

_InuYoukai has set her status to "Online"_

**InuYoukai**: Sorry bout that

**Inupwnsu**???

**KyoKat**: Wat was with that?

**LadyDragon**: wb sis

**Boobs&Booty**: wb Ayumi

**HughesFanGirl**: Wat happened?

**InuYoukai**: Hey, Mustang signed off…is Ed on away?

**KyoKat**: yup

**InuYoukai**: Oh…

**Inupwnsu**: Wat happened with Sesshomaru?

**InuYoukai**: With Sesshy-sama? Um…

**LadyDragon**: Sesshy-sama. XD

**InuYoukai**: We kinda fought…

**HughesFanGirl**: r u ok??!

**InuYoukai**: We kinda kissed…

**Boobs&Booty**: Kissed??!!

**Inupwnsu**: KISSED!!!???!

**InuYoukai**: we kinda made out…

**LadyDragon**: -passes out- .

**InuYoukai**: . 

**Inupwnsu**: I can't believe this!

**HughesFanGirl**: U rly did that?!

**InuYoukai**: I didn't mean 2. I just kissed him once 2 faze him. And he looks so cute when he's blushing

**Boobs&Booty**: I cant imagine him blushing

**InuYoukai**: And covering his mouth. Very girly kinda thing 2 do, but he looked sooo cute

**KyoKat**: Wow…

**HughesFanGirl**: Reminds me of that thing on website u found? Saying that Sesshomaru looks like a girl, but girls love him, so that mean those girls r lesbians.

**LadyDragon**: I'M NOT A LEZZIE!

**HughesFanGirl**: -hides under couch-

**InuYoukai**: Hold on, I'll brb. And I ain't yuri dammit

**LadyDragon**: Oooo, love triangle. Gonna get all kissy kissy with Ed AND Sesshy-sama? U naughty, naughty girl!

**InuYoukai**: SHUT UP! O

**_In an IM..._**

**InuYoukai**: Hey, Ed, u there?

**InuYoukai**: …?

**InuYoukai**: Hello?

**InuYoukai**: Ed?

**InuYoukai**: Ed, don't ignore me.

**InuYoukai**: …

**InuYoukai**: Edoooooooooo

**InuYoukai**: Full Metal Alchemist, this is the Demonic Soul Alchemist, do you copy? Over.

**InuYoukai**: ED!

**InuYoukai**: EDWARD ELRIC, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!

**FullmetalxEd**: .o. what the hell?

**InuYoukai**: That was mean Ed. –pout-

**FullmetalxEd**: Wat I do? I was talking 2 Al & 4got about the comp

**InuYoukai**: Oh, is that all? Phew, I thought u were mad me

**FullmetalxEd**: Why would I be mad u?

**InuYoukai**: I dunno, just the whole Sesshy-sama thing

**FullmetalxEd**: Oh…

**FullmetalxEd**: Ah, shoot. I gotta go now. I'll be back later

**InuYoukai**: We still on 4 my house, rite?

**FullmetalxEd**: Duh

**InuYoukai**: Yay! Remember 2 being protection.

**FullmetalxEd**: ..

**FullmetalxEd**: AYUMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

**InuYoukai**: KIDDING!

**InuYoukai**: Geez…

**FullmetalxEd**: .o.

_FullmetalxEd has signed off_

_**And in the chat…**_

**HughesFanGirl**: So, ur all rite Naruto?

**xXBelievingItXx**: Yup! Good as new!

**HughesFanGirl**: That's good. Sry bout wat my sis did 2 u

**LadyDragon**: I'm not. He's annoyin

**xXBelievingItXx**: .0.

**KyoKat**: Well, I'm lost. .

**Inupwnsu**: Ditto

**InuYoukai**: back

**InuYoukai**: Oh! Naruto! U on the comp already? I thought u just came out of a coma.

**xXBelievingItXx**: I did. v.v

**InuYoukai**: .

**InuYoukai**: hehee, sorry bout that.

**xXBelievingItXx**: It's okay…I guess. . 

**LadyDragon**: Where'd Ed go?

**InuYoukai**: 2 do stuffs. –shrugs-

**LadyDragon**: So u choose Ed or Sesshy-sama?

**InuYoukai**: …

**InuYoukai**: -punts-

**LadyDragon**: -punted- whee!

**LadyDragon**: -crashes into Naruto-

**xXBelievingItXx**: -crashed into- x.X

**LadyDragon**: Oh! Oh! Ayumi, guess what?

**InuYoukai**: -sighs- wat?

**LadyDragon**: I'm getting married! Online anyway.

**InuYoukai**: SQUEE! Me 2!

**LadyDragon**: But I dun kno who.

**InuYoukai**: u don't?? o.O

**LadyDragon**: I was asked by more then 1 person

**xXBelievingItXx**: Marry then both then!

**LadyDragon**: I can't moron. Besides, THREE ppls asked me

**InuYoukai**: who asked u?

**HughesFanGirl**: The Colonel, Havoc and Miroku

**LadyDragon**: Don't butt it, baka!

**InuYoukai**: Hmmm….

**InuYoukai**: I say Jean

**LadyDragon**: Why?

**InuYoukai**: Cause ur other 2 choices are perverts. Havoc's the best of the bunch

**LadyDragon**: But they're all so cuuuuute -flails-

**InuYoukai**: o.o …

**xXBelievingItXx**: o.o??

**LadyDragon**: What?!

**LadyDragon**: Those faces r annoying

**InuYoukai**: they r? I think they're cute

**InuYoukai**: Especially this one: ..

**LadyDragon**: Well, that one is cute, but this one: o.o is annoying

**Inupwnsu**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**InuYoukai**: STOOOOOOOP!!! –flails-

**LadyDragon**: ok, ok, I'll stop.

**InuYoukai**: Fine.

**LadyDragon**: .o.

**InuYoukai**: …-explodes-

**xXBelievingItXx**: -gets covered in Ayumi bits- ew!

**HughesFanGirl**: sis, nuuu!

**KyoKat**: -sighs and starts picking up Ayumi pieces off clothes-

**LadyDragon**: -falls to ground laughing-

**InuYoukai**: -regenerates and throws banana-

**LadyDragon**: -slips on banana- YAH!

**KyoKat**: -slips on Kiyoko- ACK! –falls on her-

**LadyDragon**: oooo I like the way u think -grabs Kyo and drags into closet-

**KyoKat**: HELP!! –bangs on closet door-

**InuYoukai**: -ignores and turns into kitten- mew?

**HughesFanGirl**: Kitty!

**Inupwnsu**: -pokes kitten-

**InuYoukai**: -poked in eye- mow! .o

**InuYoukai**: -bits Inu-kun's finger and won't let go-

**Inupwnsu**: OW! –flails arm- leggo!

**xXBelievingItXx**: -eats popcorn and watches-

**LadyDragon**: -doing naughty stuff with Kyo-

**KyoKat**: -screaming bloody murder-

**InuYoukai**: -bites harder-

**HughesFanGirl**: -looks around room- ?

**Inupwnsu**: -flails more- OW OW OW!

**InuYoukai**: -flies off and crashes into closet door, breaking-

**LadyDragon**: EEEEK!!! –runs out waving Kyo's clothes around- MINE, MINE!!

**KyoKat**: HEY!!! –hides behind couch-

**InuYoukai**: -unconscious in growing pool of blood-

**Inupwnsu**: -pokes- ?

**InuYoukai**: -dies-

**Inupwnsu**: GAH!

**xXBelievingItXx**: U killed her! –points-

**Inupwnsu**: No I didn't! –flails-

**HughesFanGirl**: Ayumi, nooo! -falls to knees and cries-

**InuYoukai**: -deadness- x.x

**LadyDragon**: We have to bring her 2 life! Rei, u do it

**HughesFanGirl**: Why me?

**LadyDragon**: Cause I'm busy –waves Kyo's clothes around-

**HughesFanGirl**: -sighs and starts making fancy transmutation circle-

**InuYoukai**: -not aliveness-

**HughesFanGirl**: -gets ingredients-

**Inupwnsu**?

**LadyDragon**: She's gonna bring Ayumi back 2 life after U killed her

**Inupwnsu**: I didn't!

**xXBelievingItXx**: oo

**HughesFanGirl**: -cuts finger and drops blood on ingredients- that's the soul info

**LadyDragon**: eeeeemoooooo

**InuYoukai**: –yup…still dead-

**HughesFanGirl**: wats emo??

**Inupwnsu**: u kno, all "I wanna dieeeeee somebody kill meeee OMG the hurt buuuuurns –slices arms up with knife-"

**LadyDragon**: _very_ good example Inuyasha! U sure ur not emo 2?

**Inupwnsu**: shut up. /

**HughesFanGirl**: oh…

**HughesFanGirl**: -bends down in front of circle- You can have my arms…

**HughesFanGirl**: my legs…

_FullmetalxEd has joined the chat_

**LadyDragon**: Hi

**HughesFanGirl**: Hi Ed!

**KyoKat**: -waves from under couch and steals clothes back- ha!

**LadyDragon**: Ah! Shit!

**FullmetalxEd**: . , 

**InuYoukai**: -dead-

**HughesFanGirl**: Where was I? Oh yeah….

**HughesFanGirl**: U can even have my heart…

**FullmetalxEd**: Wah?

**xXBelievingItXx**: Rei's bringing Ayumi back 2 life after Inuyasha killed her

**Inupwnsu**: I did not!

**FullmetalxEd**: OO WAT?!?!

**HughesFanGirl**: Just….bring her back! She's the only sister I got!

**HughesFanGirl**: That I like… XP

**LadyDragon**: Hey!

**FullmetalxEd**: Rei, noooo! –slowmo run-

**HughesFanGirl**: -slaps hands on transmutation circle-

**HughesFanGirl**: -glow glow whoosh whoosh-

**InuYoukai**: I'm hungry. –pops back up and wipes blood off face-

**InuYoukai**: Edo! –pounces-

**HughesFanGirl**: OO

**HughesFanGirl**: -sucked into Gate- AAAAAAAAAH!!!

**FullmetalxEd**: -pounced on while staring at where Rei was- …

**LadyDragon**: WHOOT!!! SHE'S GONE! –partays-

**KyoKat**: holy crap…o.O

**xXBelievingItXx**: What the heck just happened?

**InuYoukai**: Oh, that's not good…

**Inupwnsu**: that wasn't my fault….I g2g

_Inupwnsu has left the chatroom_

**LadyDragon**: Bye

**LadyDragon**: AGH! FAILURE!

**HughesFanGirl**: -appears behind Kiyoko- that was strange

**LadyDragon**: WAAAH!

_InuYoukai has left the chat_

_Chibichi55 has joined the chat_

**Chibichi55**: Whoops, sorry bout that

**FullmetalxEd**???????

**Chibichi55**: I'm Ayumi. . BUT when I'm on this, call me Chibi or Chi…or else

**Chibichi55**: Aim's being an ass, so I switched

**LadyDragon**: Chibichi means small blood

**Chibichi55**: I'M NOT SMALL!!!

**Inupwnsu**: Smaaaaaaaall

**Chibichi55**: DAMN U!

**KyoKat**: -looks around- hey, where did Chibi go?

**KyoKat**: -looks waaaaay down- Oh, there she is.

**Chibichi55**: ijhgsorejghaperih DAMMIT, I'M NOT SMALL!!

**LadyDragon**: Chibi means small though

**Chibichi55**: CONINCEDENCE!

**KyoKat**: -puts Chibi in shoebox- 3

**Chibichi55**: LET ME OUT!!

**Chibichi55**: -thrashes-

**KyoKat**: -hides in suit of armor-

**HughesFanGirl**: XP

**Inupwnsu**: XD

**FullmetalxEd**??

**Chibichi55**: I'LL CRUSH U KYO!

**Chibichi55**: LIKE IN A CAR JUNK SPOT!!

**KyoKat**: -tosses box to Inuyasha-

**Inupwnsu**: -catches- XD

**FullmetalxEd**: -holds Chibi back- breath in…breath out…

**Inupwnsu**: Eek –throws box at Rei-

**HughesFanGirl**: Ow!

**Chibichi55**: U'LL BE A CUBE! CUBE OF METAL! –held back but flails-

**KyoKat**: hot chibi hot chibi

**KyoKat**: XD

**xXBelievingItXx**: lol

**Chibichi55**: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBE!!!!

**LadyDragon**: CUBE

**LadyDragon**: SPHERE

**Chibichi55**: dx

**Chibichi55**: DX

**LadyDragon**: RECTANGULAR PRISM

**KyoKat**: ooo, if I die, I wanna be buried in a sphere! Kidding

**Chibichi55**: I'll remember that.

**HughesFanGirl**: I wanna be buried in a hexagon

**FullmetalxEd**: XD

**xXBelievingItXx**: I like triangles

**LadyDragon**: I wanna be buried in a box of wood

**HughesFanGirl**: XD

**Inupwnsu**: how original

**Chibichi55**: -madly rips out of box with hidden knives- STOP TALKIN ABOUT SHAPES!

**LadyDragon**: chibi is 2 small 2 have a shape

**FullmetalxEd**: why would u all wanna be buried in different shapes? O.o

**Chibichi55**: gpisPOSTNGHW

**xXBelievingItXx**: who knos

**Chibichi55**: DAMN U ALL!!

**KyoKat**: wats wrong, jealous that we're not talking about u any more?

**Chibichi55**: -glares-

**LadyDragon**: XD

**KyoKat**: -points at chibi- SMAL

**KyoKat**: L

**LadyDragon**: smal lol

**Chibichi55**: I AM NOT!

**KyoKat**: so small I had 2 put it on 2 lines

**KyoKat**: XD

**FullmetalxEd**: -pats chibi on head- XD

**Chibichi55**: -patted but fuming-

**LadyDragon**: ewww

**LadyDragon**: chibi fumes

**LadyDragon**: don't breath this

**Inupwnsu**: -yawns-

**KyoKat**: who had beans??

**xXBelievingItXx**: -snort-

**KyoKat**: XDDDDD

**FullmetalxEd**: LOL

**Chibichi55**: GRR!!

**FullmetalxEd**: sorry chibi! –huggles-

**LadyDragon**: WILL IT BLEND?

**LadyDragon**: THAT'S THE QUESTION

**Chibichi55**: -throws pointy stuff at Kyo and Kiyoko-

**KyoKat**: EEP!

**LadyDragon**: -puts chibi in blender-

**KyoKat**: -ducks under couch-

**HughesFanGirl**: whoops, back

_AutomailOtaku has joined the chat_

**AutomailOtaku**: Wow, I haven't been here for a while

**FullmetalxEd**: -ducks for cover- Oh, Winry, hi!

**Chibichi55**: -in blender- wtf?!

**HughesFanGirl**: NUUU! CHIBI!

**AutomailOtaku**: ED!

**HughesFanGirl**: -takes Chibi out of blender-

**LadyDragon**:D

**xXBelievingItXx**: g2g

**FullmetalxEd**: k

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chat_

**LadyDragon**: -stuffs back inside-

**Chibichi55**: WHY WAS I IN A BLENDER?!?!

**Chibichi55**: AM I?!?!

**LadyDragon**: -turns on blender to smoothie-

**HughesFanGirl**: DDDX

**LadyDragon**: wat? She's 2 small 2 get hit

**Chibichi55**: -turned into smoothie-

**Chibichi55**: OSIBNSPDFBAAAAAADFA

**FullmetalxEd**: NUUU! Chibi's a smoothie!? O.O

**KyoKat**: a shot glass smoothie

**Chibichi55**: I'M NOT SMALL DAMMIT!

**KyoKat**: XD

**LadyDragon**: XD

**Chibichi55**: Damn u all

**HughesFanGirl**: KIYOKO, U TURNED CHIBI INTO A SMOOTHIE!! DX

**FullmetalxEd**: -takes chibi smoothie away from everyone else-

**HughesFanGirl**: -kills Kiyoko-

**Chibichi55**: -transmutes self back into persocom-

**AutomailOtaku**: I no say anything bout shortness…O.O

**LadyDragon**: -dies laughing-

**Chibichi55**: Okay, that was sooo not pleasant

**Chibichi55**: GASP, I ALMOST 4GOT!!!

**Chibichi55**: ED AND I ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED, SQUEE!!

**LadyDragon**: O.O

**AutomailOtaku**: OO

**FullmetalxEd**: geez….It's only an online marriage!!

**AutomailOtaku**: Oh…duh. XD

**Inupwnsu**: feh

**Chibibi55**: Yay yay yay!!!

**Chibichi55**: Let's get our marriage soon Edo!

**FullmetalxEd**: yeah. Yeah

_Envious Envy has joined the chat_

**Chibichi55**: O.O ENVY?!?! Zomg, u NEVER go on the chat!

**Envious** **Envy**: So? XP

**Chibichi55**: Wow…chat just died…

**AutomailOtaku**: Um…so how is every1?

**Chibichi55**: I'm getting a friggin cold, my nose, throat, and chest are filled with phlegm and it looked like I spat out a piece of my brain when I sneezed just now.

**HughesFanGirl**: Ewwwww Chibi! DX

**Chibichi55**: And now I'm all wet with sneeze germs. –looks at hand-

**Chibichi55**: -wipes on Envy- there, now u all clean now! .

**Envious** **Envy**: What the hell?! –shoves bomb down chibi's throat-

**Chibichi55**: -eats bomb- mmm, saucy

**LadyDragon**: HOLY CRAP, RUUN!!! –runs-

**HughesFanGirl**: -backs away from chibi- O.O

**Envious** **Envy**: -activates bomb-

**Envious** **Envy**: -flees-

**Chibichi55**: -bomb explodes in stomach and smoke pours out of mouth and ears- woah!

**Chibichi55**: That's one spicy meatball!!

**LadyDragon**: o.O

**Chibichi55**: Lay off the sauce, will ya?!

**AutomailOtaku**: xD wtf

**Chibichi55**: Well, that made us live for a while

**Inupwnsu**: -lounges on couch- well, I'm bored

**Chibichi55**: Inuyasha! You're not allowed on the couch!

**Inupwnsu**: WAT?!

**AutomailOtaku**: haha

**Inupwnsu**: WHY NOT?!

**HughesFanGirl**: Chibi…XD

**Chibichi55**: Because!

**Chibichi55**: bad Inu-kun!!

**FullmetalxEd**: but Chibi…

**Chibichi55**: down foo!

**AutomailOtaku**: bad fluffy!!

**Inupwnsu**: no! I'm stayin onna couch!

**Chibichi55**: wat Edo?

**HughesFanGirl**: -clings to Inu-kun keeping him on the couch-

**AutomailOtaku**: -squirts Inu with water- bad fluffy!

**FullmetalxEd**: why cant he stay on the couch? ..

**Inupwnsu**: I'M NOT A CAT! WHY THE HELL R U SPRAYING ME WITH WATER?!

**FullmetalxEd**: I can easily transmute another couch. ..

**AutomailOtaku**: -flees-

**KyoKat**: Wats wrong with cats?! O

**Chibichi55**: duh, because dogs aren't allowed on the couch

**FullmetalxEd**: ..

**Inupwnsu**: DOG?!?!

**Chibichi55**: u have Inu in ur name. Inu means dog, hence why I called u a dog

**Inupwnsu**: And Chibi means small hence why I call u a super midget

**Chibichi55**: I'M NOT A SUPER MIDGET, YA FLEA BITEN CANINE!!!

**Inupwnsu**: DON'T CALL ME THAT, SHRIMPY!!!

**Chibichi55**: WHO U CALLING SO SHORT SHE CAN BE SERVED IN A COCKTAIL WITH A LIGHT DIPPING SAUCE ON THE SIDE?!!

**Inupwnsu**: U!

**Chibichi55**: BITCH!! Which means female dog, buuurn!

**Inupwnsu**: RUNT!

**Chibichi55**: LEAST I DON'T LIFT ONE LEG WHEN I PISS!!

**Inupwnsu**: AT LEAST I'M NOT SO SMALL THAT A TWIG CAN CRUSH ME!! PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!

**Chibichi55**: LEAST I DON'T CHASE AFTER A TWIG AFTER IT'S THROWN!!

**Inupwnsu**: -growls- u wanna fight?!

**Chibichi55**: Bring it on fluffy! –throws food-

**Inupwnsu**: -dodges and throws more food-

**LadyDragon**: guys! Guys! Violence is not the answer! –makes peace sign-

**Inupwnsu**: -throws cream pie at Kiyoko-

**LadyDragon**: -hit with pie- … OKAY, UR GOIN DOOOOOWN INUYASHA!

**AutomailOtaku**: OO;; Is this rly necessary?

**Chibichi55**: no, not rly. I'll stop

**Envious** **Envy**: -back from lurking- oh, so chibi freaks out when some1 calls her small just like the Fullmetal Midget, rite?

**FullmetalxEd**: I'M NOT A MIDGET!

**Envious** **Envy**: course u aren't –rolls eyes-

**HughesFanGirl**: nyahaha, fear my lurk

**Chibichi55**: Zomg, enV

**Envious** **Envy**: huh??

**Chibichi55**: Did u see that 7 deadly sins commercial? About that thingy called enV?

**LadyDragon**: Greed is funny in that

**LadyDragon**: He's all "My cheese puffs!!! –grabs and eats- . . " lol

**Chibichi55**: I HATE THAT THEY MAKE VANITY A SIN!! THERE IS NO VANITY, GRR!!! –flails-

**FullmetalxEd**: Oh, I saw that one! Lust was a guy in that. o.O

**HughesFanGirl**: yup

**KyoKat**: okay, I;m bored. Gonna go now

**Chibichi55**: byes Kyo! –snogs-

**KyoKat**: -snogged- oo??

_KyoKat has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: wats a snog?

**LadyDragon**: man, u dun kno ANYTHING

**Chibichi55**: It's the british way of sucking face. i.e. kissing.

**HughesFanGirl**: ooooooo

**Chibichi55**: Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay. Numa numa i-ay. Numa numa numa i-ay Kipul tow she dragosta din tay Ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

**Chibichi55**: whoops, that's wat happens when I watch Naruto funflashes and chatroom at the same time

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O

**HughesFanGirl**: oh, u watching the ultimate one?

**Chibichi55**: Was. Now I'm watching Shoes

**Chibichi55**: let's get some shoes

**HughesFanGirl**: let's get some shoes

**LadyDragon**: let's get some shoes

**Chibichi55**: Let's get some shoes!!!

**FullmetalxEd**: what the hell??

**Chibichi55**: Gasp, u've never seen Shoes??!

**Chibichi55**: **Shoes, click it!!!!!**

**Chibichi55**: It's so funny

**LadyDragon**: "What the hell?!" "What were u expecting? Condams?" XD

**Chibichi55**: "Stupid boy. Stupid boy. Let's get some shoes. Let's party." –dansus like crazy-

**Envious** **Envy**: I've seen that b4. That was retarded

**AutomailOtaku**: XD That was funny

**Chibichi55**: Oh noes! My iPod just died! Nuuu! TTTT

**HughesFanGirl**: O!! YOU MEAN MY IPOD!

**Chibichi55**: Yeah, yeah, wateva.

**AutomailOtaku**: -has funeral for iPod-

**AutomailOtaku**: Poor poor Poddy, we hardly knew thee…

**Chibichi55**: No fair, I was listening to Angels.

**FullmetalxEd**: wats that?

**Chibichi55**: O GASP! I love that song. It's by Within Temptation

**Chibichi55**: _Spark the angel, I believe. You are my savior, in my time of need._

**Chibichi55**: _Blinded by faith, I come and hear. All the whispers, the warning's so clear._

**Chibichi55**: _I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy, no more. No remarks cause I still remember. _ And then she sings something I can't really understand

**FullmetalxEd**: OO wow…

**Chibichi55**: -shrugs- eh, I think that's what the lyrics r. That's wat they sound like 2 me.

**AutomailOtaku**: now I wanna hear it

**Chibichi55**: I'll send u the file later.

**AutomailOtaku**: Yay!

**HughesFanGirl**: that's the song u keep listenin 2, rite?

**Chibichi55**: yup

**Envious** **Envy**: whoops, didn't kno I was still in the chat. I thought I ALT F4ed it

**LadyDragon**??

**Chibichi55**: That mean ur going Envy? –pouts-

**Envious** **Envy**: maybe…

**Chibichi55**: -clings to Envy's leg-

**Chibichi55**: DUN LEAVE ME!!!!

**Envious** **Envy**: -shakes leg- let go!

**Envious** **Envy**: -pulls chibi off with crowbar-

**Chibichi55**: meanie

**Envious** **Envy**: XP

_Envious Envy has left the chat_

**Chibichi55**: Oh, I'm so getting him…

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O

**Chibichi55**: Uh oh…my Chibi senses r tingling. I'm gonna go DDR now. Byes.

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O um…okay…?

**AutomailOtaku**: Bye Chibi

**LadyDragon**: Ur Chibi senses? Okay, I'm coming 2 then. Bye ya'll

**Chibichi55**: -shrinks until nothing's left- NUUUUUUUuuuuuuu……

**LadyDragon**: -poofs-

_LadyDragon has left the chat_

_Chibichi55 has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: Huh…that's weird…

**FullmetalxEd**: yeah…

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chat_

_MachoMan has joined the chat_

**FullmetalxEd**: Ah, crap. I'm listening 2 Chibi next time she talks about her Chibi sense

**OMG, I know it's a sudden ending to this chapter, but I JUST realized that I'm making this chapter waaay too friggin long! Sooooo, the next chapter will be the 14th chapter, but it's chapter 13 part 2, and it'll just continue from where I left off.**

**WITH LIBERTY AND CORN MUFFINS FOR ALL!!!!**


	14. Too random for a proper chapter name

**Welcome to chapter 14, which is really chapter 13 part 2! But wait…if I don't make a 13 part 3, and go on the the 15th chapter, I'd have skipped chapter 14, because it'll be 13.5, but 13.5 is the 14 chapter, and not really skipping 14 cause it's just leaving off where 13.5 left off, then go straight to 15 to continue where 14 should've been if….GAH! 2 much math!!**

**OH!! And I want to announce that I'll be having an ANIMERICA POPULARITY CONTEST!! In the 15th chapter, I'll list all eligible contestants. Please, email me at or my PM thingy on my profile, dun care which. Who u like better, who u hate, what you think about some characters, etc! In the email, please take the list provided and order it in the order u like them best it. Winners will be announced in the 20th chapter (zomg! 20 chapters!), and will also be shown on my profile. Please participate! (this helps on who I should put in later fanfics. Anyone who wants to be in later chapters is required to do this…myahaha)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Inuyasha, FMA, Naruto or Fruba. **

**Character List: Er…okay, to tell the truth, I really don't feel like doing this now, Just…look at the last chapter, it's basically the same.**

**CAUSE OSCAR MYERS HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A! That spells baloney:D**

**---**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Got a problem Fullmetal?

**FullmetalxEd**: No, no, not at all. –rolls eyes-

**MachoMan**: Ah, Edward! So nice to see you again! –sparkle-

**FullmetalxEd**: . …-hides under couch-

**MachoMan**?

**Inupwnsu**: Lurk, lurk, lurk.

**HughesFanGirl**:3

**HughesFanGirl**: Oh! Ed, Ayumi says to get ur arse over here so u can DDR.

**FullmetalxEd**: Yus! Saved! I mean…Bye! –poof-

_FullmetalxEd has left the chat_

**MachoMan**: Well, that's too bad. But we all here can keep each other company!

**HughesFanGirl**: …yeeeaah, I guess.

**Inupwnsu**: Oh, but unfortunetaly, Kagome just got back, so I really have to go. Bye!

_Inupwnsu has left the chat_

**MachoMan**: -blink- ?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Greeeeeeat…

**MachoMan**: No matter! Let's preoccupy ourselves with stories!

**HughesFanGirl**: Why?! WHYYY?!!!!11!!

_2 hours later…_

**MachoMan**: And so, great uncle Lousifer S. Armstrong saved the land with the Armstrong strength passed down for generations.

**HughesFanGirl**: -dead- -vulture picks at head and maggots and etc crawl around body- ……

_Chibichi55 has joined the chat_

_FullmetalxEd has joined the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: -revived- ONEE-CHAAAAN! –tackles- ED! –also tackles-

**Chibichi55**: n.n

**FullmetalxEd**: -pant pant- Ayumi…you're a friggin DEMON!

**Chibichi55**: .o. ?

**FullmetalxEd**: On DDR that is.

**Chibichi55**: Oh…yeah.

**FullmetalxEd**: Don't you ever play MAX300 with me again…I'm a friggin beginner!

**Chibichi55**: -pouts- but Max300 is fun!

**HughesFanGirl**: Onee-chan, that one's too fast!

**MachoMan**?

**Chibichi55**: -screams-

**MachoMan**: Sadly, I must depart. Goodbye.

MachoMan has left the room

**Chibichi55**: Good riddance.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: -peeks out fom closet- is he gone?

**HughesFanGirl**: All safe.

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Ahh, good.

**FullmetalxEd**: …………Guys, I would like to say that I just discovered something…

**Chibichi55**: What? –gasp- WAS IT CHOCCY??!

**FullmetalxEd**: Huh?

**HughesFanGirl**: ZOMG –starts dancing like eggs-

**Chibichi55**: -sings- WHO LOVES THE CHOCOLATE? EVERYONE LOVES THE CHOCOLATE! NOBODY HATES THE CHOCOLATE! CAUSE EVERYBODY LOVES THE CHOCOLATE!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: What the hell??

**FullmetalxEd**: Uhh….no. It's…..-dramatic music- FF dot net

**Chibichi55**: Pfft, seriously?

**FullmetalxEd**: .o. yes.

**Chibichi55**: Ha! That's weird.

**FullmetalxEd**: XO But the fanfics!

**Chibichi55**: What? Find something u dun wanna see?

**FullmetalxEd**: -nod nod- It's…..EdxRoy –faints-

**Chibichi55**: GAAAH!

**HughesFanGirl**: XP

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Eh?!

**FullmetalxEd**: I'm…I'm freaking pregnant!! DX

**Chibichi55**: -faints-

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: What the hell?!

**FullmetalxEd**: Why?! Why did the **colonel** have to get me pregnant?! Couldn't it be any other bastard?!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Oh, very nice, frickin midget

**FullmetalxEd**: WHO R U CALLING A SHORT MIDGET PIPSQUEAK WHO IF WERE TO BE NEAR A SINK WOULD SOON DROWN A HORRIBLY WATERY SOAPY DEATH!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Chibichi55**: ZOMGROFL!!!

**HughesFanGirl**: O.o That's new

**SasukeUchiha** has joined the chat

**Chibichi55**: SASUKE-KUN! –pounce-

**SasukeUchiha**: Ahh, dammit. –sidesteps-

**Chibichi55**: -crashes into wall-

**HughesFanGirl**: Hi Sasuke. n.n

**FullmetalxEd**: Yo.

**Chibichi55**: -pout- Sasuke-kun, are you mad at me?

**SasukeUchiha**: yup –glare-

**Chibichi55**: ToT but whyyyyyy?!

**SasukeUchiha**: U kno why. –more glaring-

**Chibichi55**: Actually………

**SasukeUchila**: …

**FullmetalxEd**: -coughkissinghimcough-

**Chibichi55**: Oh? Oh….Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhh!

**SasukeUchiha**: wtf?

**Chibichi55**: Ur mad at me for that?

**SasukeUchiha**: Yup.

**Chibichi55**: But u enjooooyed it!

**SasukeUchiha**: I did not!

**Chibichi55**: U did so! It's impossible to not enjoy one of my kisses!

**SasukeUchiha**: .o.

**HughesFanGirl**: She does have a point

HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chat

**SasukeUchiha**: Did not!

**Chibichi55**: Did so!

**SasukeUchiha**: Did not!

**Chibichi55**: U sooo did!

**SasukeUchiha**: No I didn't!

**Chibichi55**: Yeah!

**SasukeUchiha**: I didn't!

**Chibichi55**: Did so!

**SasukeUchiha**: Okay, fine I did. Shut up.

**FullmetalxEd**: -stare-

**Chibichi55**: GASP!! I knew it! Ha!

**SasukeUchiha**: … d.d b.b

**Chibichi55**: n.n Yay!

**SasukeUchiha**: Ummm….okay…is it okay if we like…go out on a…date. Tommorow.

**Chibichi55**: Is this ur way of asking me? o.o;;

**SasukeUchiha**: …yes

**Chibichi55**: I accept. n.n

**SasukeUchiha**: Great, thanks.

**FullmetalxEd**: O.O…

**Chibichi55**: -giggle-

**HughesFanGirl**: -stare- …u cheated Onee-chan

**Chibichi55**: Eh?

**HughesFanGirl**: U used ur fanfic powers!

**Chibichi55**: SHHHH!

**SasukeUchiha**?

**Chibichi55**: Muahahaha…

**FullmetalxEd**: …

**Chibichi55**: Brb

_Chibichi55 has left the chat_

**FullmetalxEd**: DAMMIT

**HughesFanGirl**: U've been holding that in all this time, haven't u?

**FullmetalxEd**: DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT

**HughesFanGirl**: Just let it all out…it'll be alright

**SasukeUchiha**?

**FullmetalxEd**: I hate u Sasuke!!

**SasukeUchiha**: Don't care. –shoves hands in pockets-

**HughesFanGirl**: Ed, dun be mean

**FullmetalxEd**: RAWR

_Chibichi55 has joined the chat_

**FullmetalxEd**: Wb Ayumi! n.n

**Chibichi55**: Thanks. Guys mind if I invite a few peoples?

**FullmetalxEd**: Sure

**FullmetalxEd**: Gah, brb

_FullmetalxEd has left the chat_

**Chibichi55**: Ooookay then

_lumberjacklady06 has joined the chat_

_LunaWolf has joined the chat_

**SasukeUchiha**: Yo

**HughesFanGirl**: Hi! X3

**Lumberjacklady06**: hello!!

**LunaWolf**: Hi

**Chibichi55**: Luna!! Lumber!! –glomps-

**LunaWolf**: Chibi! –hides-

**Chibichi55**: .o.

**Lumberjacklady06**: Chibi! –glomps back-

**Lumberjacklady06**: Luna, be nice

**LunaWolf**: …

**Chibichi55**: -chews gum- I'm bored…

**HughesFanGirl**: r u now?

**Chibichi55**: yup –spits out gum into Lumber's hair-

**Lumberjacklady06**: GAH!! Get it out!

**Chibichi55**: okay –pulls out hedgeclippers-

**LunaWolf**: Chibi, cut that out!

**Chibichi55**: What?! I'm helping!

**Lumberjacklady06**: Get away from me! –runs-

**Chibichi55**: Okay, okay, fine. –puts hair on fire anyway-

**SasukeUchiha**: o.O

**Lumberjacklady06**: GAH! –puts it out-

**Chibichi55**: Better? n.n

**Lumberjacklady06**: -looks at mirror- m-my hair!! XO

**Chibichi55**: New look, no?

**LunaWolf**: Why you little brat…

**Chibichi55**: NOT LITTLE!

**HughesFanGirl**: -sweatdrop-

**Lumberjacklady**: Chibi, ur not my friend anymore! ToT

**Chibichi55**: WHAT?1

**Chibichi55**: -runs off crying-

**LunaWolf**: -sighs-

**HughesFanGirl**: Why cant u be Onee-chan's friend?

**Lumberjacklady06**: well i can be… but she burnt ma hair

**SasukeUchiha**: oh man..

**Chibichi55**: I was trying to HELP!

**Lumberjacklady06**: -follows chibi-

**Lumberjacklady06**: it's ok…

**Chibichi55**: -runs faster-

**Lumberjacklady06**: -offers peace cookie-

**HughesFanGirl**: cookie +o+

**Chibichi55**: -grabs Luna and boils-

**Lumberjacklady06**: no chibi!!!

**Chibichi55**: Fine! I forgive u if u drink wolf soup! n.n

_OnigiriRiceBall has joined the chat_

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Hi! n.n

**Lumberjacklady06**: …

**Chibichi55**: ello Tohru

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Hi.

**Chibichi55**: it's gooooood. –sips some-

**Lumberjacklady06**: i can'd drink luna…

**Lumberjacklady06**: that's like cannibalism

**HughesFanGirl**: Tohru! –tackles-

**Chibichi55**: ur not a wolf…

**Chibichi55**: so it's not cannibalism

**OnigiriRiceBall**: -tackled- owww!

**Chibichi55**: it's just eating animals

**LunaWolf**: …-sipped- what did i do?

**Lumberjacklady06**: … but but… wolf was still ma friend…

**Chibichi55**: like we humans do…

**SasukeUchiha**: bored…

**Chibichi55**: it's a great honor to be made into soup by me

**Chibichi55**: and be drunk by all ur pals

**Chibichi55**: n.n

**Lumberjacklady06**: -takes a small sip of soup- THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!

**OnegiriRiceBall**: wat r we talking about?

**Chibichi55**: yush I am

**Lumberjacklady06**: -cries-

**Chibichi55**: -throws rest of soup into toilet-

**Chibichi55**: -flushes- whee!

**LunaWolf**: …HEY!

_MrsEdwardElric47 has joined the chat_

**Chibichi55**: CAAAAAAAAAAATHY!!!! –pounces-

**MrsEdwardElric47**: CHIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIII! –pounced-

**Chibichi55**: look at Luna go round and round

**Chibichi55**: -flushes Luna more- whee!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: o.O

**Lumberjacklady06**: you're sadistic chibi…

**Chibichi55**: big word. .o.

**LunaWold**: someone help me

**Lumberjacklady06**: cathy, she killed luna and made me drink her

**Chibichi55**: -flushes Luna completely-

**Chibichi55**: I just made her into soup!!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Uh…what the hell Chibi? XD

**Lumberjacklady06**: -cries on cathy's shoulder-

**Chibichi55**: Look, Luna go down the hoooole

**Lumberjacklady06**: it was terrible

**Chibichi55**: wat does sadistic mean?

**Chibichi55**: .o.

**MrsEdwardElric47**: -pats lumber-

**LunaWolf**: Help me lumber!

**SasukeUchiha**: It means u take joy in seeing evil things happen

**Chibichi55**: Oh! Yeah, I guess I do

**Lumberjacklady06**: -tries to save wolf-

**HughesFanGirl**: o.O

**Chibichi55**: -flushes lumber-

**Chibichi55**: wheeeeee!!

**Lumberjacklady**: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Chibichi55**: -giggles-

**OnigiriRiceBall**: …? Oh! I olved a word scramble game on the newspaper today

**Lumberjacklady06**: -grabs onto the bowl to stop the flushing-

**OnigiriRiceBall**: I felt so proud. n.n

**Lumberjacklady06**: help me!!!!!

**Chibichi55**: Lumber go down the hooooole

**HughesFanGirl**:O Go Tohru! I can never solve those

**Chibichi55**: -flames bowl-

**Lumberjacklady06**: -reaches out for anyone to help!-

**SasukeUchiha**: brb

**HughesFanGirl**: Those always make me feel dumb when I can't get them

**Chibichi55**: -lifts up sledgehammer- n.n

**MrsEdwardElric47**: O.O

**LunaWolf**: im soup me cant help

**Chibichi55**: Bye bye Lumber!

**Lumberjacklady**: -looks up fearfully at chibi- wh-what are you gonna do?!

**Chibichi55**: Smash. n.n

**HughesFanGirl**: -watches youtube-

**Chibichi55**: -smashes with sledgehammer-

**Lumberjacklady06**: -knocked unconscious with sledge hammer-

**Chibichi55**: -flushes Lumber down-

**Chibichi55**: heehee, Lumber go down the hooooole

**Lumberjacklady06**: -flushed into the sewer system still unconscious-

**Chibichi55**: I'm hungry, me want soup. .o.

**MrsEdwardElric47**: -holds out spoon- Ice cream?

**LunaWolf**: well… now we are together in hole

**Chibichi55**: Ice cweam! -looks around- where's lumber and luna?

**LunaWolf**: -in sewer-

**Chibichi55**: Luna, silly willy, wat r u doing in the sewers?? –pulls Wolf out-

**MrsEdwardElric47**: o.o…u put them there. XD lol

**Lumberjacklady06**: sure u save luna…

**Lumberjacklady06**: but leave me to drown in the sewer…

**Chibichi55**: Oh…-pulls lumber out too-

**Lumberjacklady06**: thanks…

**Chibichi55**: u really shouldn't play in the sewers Lumber

**LunaWolf**: -takes a shower-

**Lumberjacklady06**: -glares at u- i know

**Lumberjacklady06**: -goes to take a shower-

**Chibichi44**: then why were ya, silly goose!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: ew sewers!

**Chibichi55**: -giggles-

**Chibichi55**: aren't they just so silly Cathy?

**Lumberjacklady06**: cathy she flushed me!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: everyone's silly! Even I'm silly!

**Lumberjacklady06**: don't believe her!

**Lumberjacklady06**: she is the evilness

**MrsEdwardElric**: -holds out spoon again- ice cream?

**Lumberjacklady06**: -runs to the shower and locks door-

**LunaWolf**: -comes back- you're the one that flushed us down the toilet!

**OnigiriRiceBall**: -blinks-

**Chibichi55**: Me? Flush my friends? Naw

**Lumberjacklady06**: -comes back and flushes chibi-

**Lumberjacklady06**: hahaha

**Lumberjacklady06**: REVENGE!!!

**MrsEdwardElric**: -points- SHE'S DENYING!

**Chibichi55**: -climbs out-

**Lumberjacklady06**: NO!

**LunaWolf**: I'll have my ice cream please!!!

**Chibichi55**: hahaha

**MrsEdwardElric**: -tackles chibi-

**Chibichi55**: -tackled- EEK!

**SasukeUchiha**: -yawn-

**Lumberjacklady06**: aww, I g2g

**LunaWolf**: same

**Chibichi55**: Okay, byes!

_Lumberjacklady06 has left the chat_

_LunaWolf has left the chat_

**HughesFanGirl**: they're weird…and so r u

**Chibichi55**: Yup

_LadyDragon has joined the chat_

**LadyDragon**: Yo

**LadyDragon**: SASUKE! –pounce-

**SasukeUchiha**: -stopped in attempt to jump out window- AGH! –pounced-

**Chibichi55**: Yo, lay off him!

**LadyDragon**: Make me. XP

**Chibichi55**: I wont…but I _will_ tell u that I'm going on a date with Sasuke tomorrow

**SasukeUchiha**: d.d b.b

**LadyDragon**: WHAT?!?! Liar.

**HughesFanGirl**: It's true. I was there.

**Chibichi55**: n.n

**LadyDragon**: Dammit, u stole meh man!

**SasukeUchiha**: I'm _not_ ur man

**HughesFanGirl**: And Ed was mad about it.

**Chibichi55**: He was? o.o

**HughesFanGirl**: -covers mouth- oops…

**OnigiriRiceBall**? okay…

**Chibichi55**: SQUEE! He's sooo jealous! –dansu-

_FullmetalxEd has joined the chat_

**FullmetalxEd**: Sorry bout that, back

**LadyDragon**: ED! Why cant u just take Ayumi and keep her put!

**FullmetalxEd**: huh?

**HughesFanGirl**: I had nothing to do with this…-slinks off into shadows-

**FullmetalxEd**?

**Chibichi55**: EEEEEDDDD!!! REI SAID U WERE UBER JEALOUS THAT I'M GOING OUT WITH SASUKE, SQUEE!! ADMIT U LIKE ME NOW!

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O Wts? –glares at Rei-

**HughesFanGirl**: Don't look at me…I'm only an illusion…-fades away from sight-

**SasukeUchiha**: o.O

**OnigiriRiceBall**: Eh?!

_KyoKat has joined the chat_

_Minimousie has joined the chat_

**KyoKat**: AHAHAHAHA! Yuki, ur sn is sooo lame!

**Minimousie**: Shut up, stupid cat. Tohru made it, and I like it.

**KyoKat**: HEY, U WANNA START SOMETHING??!!

**Minimousie**: Possibly…

**OnigiriRiceBall**: n.n Yuki! Kyo!

**Minimousie**: Hello Tohru

**Chibichi55**: OMG, YUKI! Hi. n.n

**HughesFanGirl**: Yuki??? O.O

**LadyDragon**: YUKI, UR HOT BUT U SUCK!! DAMN LITTLE EMO PRINCESS, GO KYOOOOOOOOOO!

**KyoKat**: -snort-

**Minimousie**: …

**Chibichi55**: I wonder how ya'll find this chatroom sometimes…

**Minimousie**: Actually, I'm not really that sure…it just kinda popped up on my screen

**Chibichi55**: How do we get in or out?? I really don't remember…wats the chatroom name anyway?

**OnigiriRiceBall**: it says animericaonline

**FullmetalxEd**: U kno, I always wondered that…

**Chibichi55**: Curse the overlooked logic of a fanfiction

**OnigiriRiceBall**: a wat?

**Chibichi55**: MEMORY OF THE LAST 7 POSTS, GONE! NOW!

**Minimousie**: …?? Strange…I just blanked out.

**KyoKat**: Yeah, me too.

**Chibichi55**: Myahahahaha…

**Chibichi55**: Okay peoples, I have to close the chapter now, cause the creative juices are running low.

**SasukeUchiha**: Wah?

**FullmetalxEd**: d.d b.b

**Minimoushie**?

**Chibichi55**: n.n Bai!

_The owner of the chatroom has decided to close the room_

---**WHEE---**

**Yay, I finished! Yes, I know, not as long as the last chapter, but I don't want to go overboard…you know, again.**

**I've suddenly been sticking more Rangers into Animerica…I'm thinking of putting HP in there too, what do u guys think?? XDDDD**

**Please do the popularity contest, and please review!**


	15. Author's Note

**_Now peoples...I've had a great time writing Animerica Online and all, but well...I have just waay too many fanfics and I'm letting some go. And this is one of them. I'm really sorry peoples!_**

**_-Ayumi Elric_**


	16. Author's Note THE SEQUEL

**Ahaha...funny story. XD See, there's this day on the 1st day of April that you prank people. So, I decided that this would be one of my pranks! XD Myahaha! **

**Now, the people who actually took it seriously I either laughed or was slightly guilty but not really. People who were angry I laughed at, but then the people who were all 'Oh, good luck and etc' made me think I went too far...but then, yeah.**

**I'll make it up to everyone by updating soon! And I'll take down the prank eventually, just collecting people's reactions and gonna be putting them on my profile. n.n Happy Fool's Day!**

**Ayumi**


	17. Enter Harry Potter!

**OMFG!!!!! This can't be…an update?!?! GASP! XO I mean…YAY! XD It's been like what…months? …when did I last really update besides the prank thingy? …man….I suck… **

**Ah, well, EVERYONE THANK ALEXA FOR THIS UPDATE!!! X3 She was the one who kept like…reminding me…and like…stuff….HI ALEXA!!! –waves like mad- **

**So like, Disclaimer and Character list thing…hm. Okay! **

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, blah blah blah…er…like…yeah, I'm only using FMA, Inuyasha, Naruto and Harry Potter in that chapter so like…yeah, dun own them. **

Character List I'm too lazy to fill out so figure them out on your own! XP

**And action!!**

**--****- **

**_-_**_You are now in the Risembool Rangers chatroom- _

**Chibichi55**: Is not!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Is too!

**Chibichi55**: Is not!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Is too!

**Chibichi55**: Is not!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Is too!

**Chibichi55**: IS NOT, DAMMIT!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: IS TOO, DAMMIT!

**Chibichi55**: IS NOT!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: IS TOO!

**Chibichi55**: IS NOT!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: IS TOO!

**Chibichi55**: IS NOT!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: IS TOO!

**Lady** **Dragon**: …this…is…annoying. What are you two fighting about anyway?

**Chibichi55**: We're fighting?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: XD I guess?

**Lady** **Dragon**: …

**Chibichi55**: Hey, Cathy-chan, what were we fighting about in the first place?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: …I dunno. .o.

**Lady** **Dragon**: Then let's stop then, okay?

**Chibichi55**: Awwww, you wreck all the fun. v.v

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Yeah, you fun wrecker. v.v

**Lady** **Dragon**: …

**Chibichi55**: …

**MrsEdwardElric47: **IS TOO!

**Chibichi55**: IS NOT!

**Lady** **Dragon**: AUGH!!!!! –head/desk-

_FullmetalxEd has joined the chat _

**FullmetalxEd**: Ayumi, you in here?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: ED! –tackleglomps-

**FullmetalxEd**: GAH, NO, I'M NOT ED!!! –spazzes-

**Lady** **Dragon**: We're the only ones in the room, Ed. .o. Don't have to hide it now

**Chibichi55**: XD

**FullmetalxEd**: Oh? .o. Oh, yeah…sorry…can't be 2 careful since the fangirls figured out my last 5 Sns.

**Lady** **Dragon**: -whistles innocently-

**Chibichi55**: Hm. Wonder how that happened…Kiyoko! –glare-

**MrsEdwardElric47**: XD

**Chibichi55**: Anyway, what did you need me for?

**FullmetalxEd**: There's massive chaos in the Animerica room.

**Chibichi55**: …so? There's always chaos

**FullmetalxEd**: -.-; Just get in there.

**Chibichi55**: Rawr, fine

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Can I come? –puppy eyes-

**FullmetalxEd**: …fine -.-;

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Yay!

**Lady** **Dragon**: I'm coming too.

**Chibichi55**: Yay, party!

_FullmetalxEd has left the room. _

_Lady Dragon has left the room. _

_Chibichi55 has left the room. _

_MrsEdwardElric47 has left the room. _

_-You have entered the Animerica Online chatroom- _

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Whoo!!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Shut up, Malfoy!

**Sexy** **Slytherin**: Why don't you make me!

**Inupwnsu**: Whoo, bitch fight!

**King**-**Weasly**: Who are you calling a bitch, dog breath?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: o.o;

**Inupwnsu**: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: I will! –whips out wand-

**Sexy** **Slytherin**: -also takes out wand-

**Lady** **Dragon**: O.O OMG, IS THAT DRACO MALFOY?!?!

**Sexy** **Slytherin**: Eh?

**Lady** **Dragon**: -pounces- DRAAAACOOOOO!

**Sexy** **Slytherin**: -topples over- GAH!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Ha!

**King**-**Weasley**: What do you think I called you?!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: So fast…-spinny eyes-

**Inupwnsu**: DIE! –tackles-

**FullmetalxEd**: -.-; Toldja

**Chibichi55**: ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY CUT THE CRAP!!!!!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Who the bloody hell are you?

**Chibichi55**: I'm Ayumi, dumbass! …hahaha, you said 'bloody hell', X3 Yay british accent!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: …

**Sexy** **Shytherin**: Someone get this frickin' fangirl off me!

**Lady** **Dragon**: Draaaaaacooooo, marry me and we shall have evil babies together! Mwahaha!

**Sexy** **Slytherin**: Ew! No!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Serves you right, ha

**King**-**Weasley**: -whacks computer- Stupid secondhand crap…

**Chibichi55**: XD

**Chibichi55**: Now, explain to me how you guys got into an anime chatroom

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Anime? Wazzat?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: O.O –horrified gasp- You don't know what anime is?!

**Chibichi55**: -staggers- Anime…my…l-life…gah –topples over-

**MrsEdwardElric47**: DX NUUUU, YOU KILLED AYUMI!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: …???

**Lady** **Dragon**: MALFOY'S MINE, MWAHAHAH! –drags him off-

**Sexy** **Slytherin**: Nooooo! –dragged away-

_Lady Dragon has left the chatrrom _

_Sexy Slytherin has left the chatroom _

**King**-**Weasly**: Ha!

**FullmetalxEd**: …

**Chibichi55**: -watches- Yay, I wuv seeing Kiyoko as a fangirl. X3

**FullmetalxEd**: …oookay…

_PotionsoOoMaster has entered the chatroom _

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Potter, Weasly, what do you two think you're doing, coming into unauthorized chatroooms?

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Crap…uh….chatting?

**King**-**Weasley**: Educating ourselves in the fine art of…internet?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Good one XD

**Chibichi55**: AH, IT'S SNAPE! –points- YOU **SPOILER ALERT** MURDERED DUMBLEDORE, YOU BASTARD!!!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: O.O HE WHAT?!

**King**-**Weasly**: WHEN?!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Quiet, you ignorant girl, this is taking place in book 5. Although…that is a _fascinating_ idea….I'll have to remember that later. Anyway-

**MrsEdwardElric47**: DX Ayumi, look what you did!

**Chibichi55**: DX ACCIDENT!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: 5 thousand points from Griffindor for being online. And Weasley, another 10 points because your Sn sucks.

**King**-**Weasley**: What?!?!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: And another 10 for backtalk.

**King**-**Weasley**: Damn!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: And another 10 for swearing.

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Ron, just stop talking!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: And Potter, 20 points for making him stop me from taking away another 10 points.

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: Dangit!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: And 10 for the 'd' word.

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: …

**Chibichi55**: Oooooh…harsh…XD

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Very XD

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Oh, and Chibichi55…

**Chibichi55**: Call me Ayumi .o.

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Whatever. For the excellent idea, you get points too. Let's say…5 thousand and 50 for…what house are you in?

**Chibichi55**: …dunno. I can solve that though!

_Sorting Hat has joined the chatroom _

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: o.O The hat's in a chatroom?! It's got no hands to type with!

**Sorting** **Hat**: Point? Anyway, where's the girl?

**Chibichi55**: Me! Me! Meeeeee! –grabs hat and stuffs on head-

**FullmetalxEd**: …I'm so confused…

**Inupwnsu**: Ditto. Which is why I resolved to staring at the screen.

**Sorting** **Hat**: Hmm…interesting. Very…interesting.

**Chibichi55**?

**Sorting** **Hat**: Evil thoughts, very evil. Very…blood thirsty and…hmm…a sense of world domination. Very morbid, yes. The correct house is very clear.

**Chibichi55**: …whatever, just put me in Griffindor, cuz it's obviously the best house.

**Sorting** **Hat**: -.-; I was gonna say Slytherin

**Chibichi55**: n.n Either put me in Griffindor or I'm finding the nearest paper shredder and stuffing u in it.

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: o.o;

**Sorting** **Hat**: Eep! XO Griffindor!!!

_Sorting Hat has fled the chatroom _

**PotionsoOoMaster**: -.-; Damn…

**Chibichi55**: Mwahahaha

**King**-**Weasley**: Whoot, we got our points back!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Then detention for a week! Now leave immidiatly.

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse**: -mutters curses-

_BoyWhoLived2KickArse has left the chatrrom _

_King-Weasley has left the chatroom _

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Mwahaha, I love being evil

_PotionsoOoMaster has left the room _

**Chibichi55**: Bastard

**MrsEdwardElric47**: .o. Do you really think that was Harry Potter?

**FullmetalxEd**: .o.?

**Chibichi55**: I dunno. This is really an anime chatroom…last thing I heard Harry Potter wasn't an anime

**MrsEdwardElric47**: o.o Omg, wouldn't it be so cool if it was?

**Chibichi55**: Yeah! Zomg, HP anime would be fricking awesome

**MrsEdwardElric47**: X3 Yup!

**Inupwnsu**: Yeah, just forget that I'm here…-blinks-

**Chibichi55**: Oh, hi Inu-kun! In all the insanity I forgot all about ur existence

**MrsEdwardElric47**: XD

**Inupwnsu**: -.-;

**Chibichi55**: How's ur hot smexy brother

**Inupwnsu**: A bastard as usual

**Chibichi55**: -.-; Not helping

**MrsEdwardElric47**: DX No fair Ayumi, u get all the hot guys! First u steal Ed from me, then u take Sesshy-sama…

**FullmetalxEd**: Ayumi did not take me from anyone!

**Chibichi55**: Yeah, Ed's been mine all along.

**FullmetalxEd**: -.-; That's not what I meant!

**Chibichi55**: And that's only because this is a chatroom fanfic, and usually the main OC character gets all the guys in a Mary Sue-ish way. It's in the Chatroom Fic manual, duh.

**Inupwnsu**: Fanfic?

**Chibichi55**: -erases Inu-kun's memory-

**Inupwnsu**: Gah?? .o. …where am I?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Hmm…I'm bored .o.

**FullmetalxEd**: Ditto.

**Chibichi55**: I know! Let's do a 'Yo Momma' battle!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: XD Sure!

**FullmetalxEd**: …

**Inupwnsu**: …

**Chibichi55**: …oh! Awww, poor Inu-kun and Edo, they gots no mommies.

**Inupwnsu**: …yeeeah…

**MrsEdwardElric47**: -pats Ed's head and gives Inuyasha a dog treat-

**Inupwnsu**: -.-#

**FullmetalxEd**: -patted-

**Chibichi55**: Let's insult the mother of the next person who comes into the room!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Sure! But that might take a while, like no one is on today.

**Chibichi55**: Not a problem! –evil laugh- Fanfic powers activate!!

**Inupwnsu**: What about a fanfic?

**Chibichi55**: -erases his mind again-

**FullmetalxEd**: -.-; Maybe you can just tell him?

**Inupwnsu**: .o. Tell me what?

**Chibichi55**: That you're hot.

**Inupwnsu**: …oh…uh…thanks?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: XD

_SasukeUchiha has joined the chatroom _

**SasukeUchiha**: Yo

**Chibichi55**: Yo momma's so fat, when she sat on the rainbow, Richard Simmons popped out!!

**FullmetalxEd**: -.-;; That makes no sense

**MrsEdwardElric47**: LMAO!

**Inupwnsu**: Who's Richard Simmons!

**SasukeUchiha**: T.T you meanie, I don't have a mom!!! –runs off crying-

_SasukeUchiha has left the room _

**Chibichi55**: O.O;

**MrsEdwardElric47**: O.O;;

**FullmetalxEd**: o.o; Ya see wat u do?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Sasuke was…crying…

**Inupwnsu**: …wow…I've lost all respect for him

**Chibichi55**: He must be experiencing Male PMS

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O?!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Yeah, probably

**Chibichi55**: Oh well, let's try again!

_PotionsoOoMaster has come into the chatroom _

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Yo momma's so fat, when she falls down, she causes an earthquake!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: …

**Chibichi55**: Whoot, good one! –high fives-

**MrsEdwardElric47**: -high fives-

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Anyway, has any one of you idiots seen Mr. Malfoy? He's gone missing.

**Inupwnsu**: Who're you calling an idiot?!

**FullmetalxEd**: You, you idiot

**Chibichi55**: I think I kno

**Inupwnsu**: I'm the idiot?! Ur head's 2 small to actually carry a brain!

**FullmetalxEd**: Don't call me small!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: DX Awww, he didn't rant!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Where is he then, Ayumi?

**Chibichi55**: Hold up, greasy. What do you mean Ed didn't rant? Ed, rant now!

**PotionsoOoMaster**: -.-

**FullmetalxEd**: No, my rants r not for entertainment!

**MrsEdwardElric**: Of course they are!

**Chibichi55**: Damn straight!

**FullmetalxEd**: If u wanna rant, why don't u do it??

**Chibichi55**: Cuz I rant more then u do and I wanna see u rant. Now rant, dammit!

**FullmetalxEd**: Nevah!!!

**Inupwnsu**: I got an idea! Everyone call Ed short!

**FullmetalxEd**: WHAT?!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Midget! Shrimp!

**Inupwnsu**: Teeny tiny speck of dust!

**FullmetalxEd**: Rawr!!!

**Chibichi55**: Don't worry Ed, I won't call you small, u adorable teeny, wee, miniscule, small, itsy bitsy, teenie weenie, microscopic, infinitesimal, undersized, puny, tiny, little, miniature, elfin, pocket-sized, petite, diminuitive, minute, mini hunk of bean-boy hotness. n.n

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Whoot!

**FullmetalxEd**: WHO R U CALLING SO TINY HE COULD SLIP INBETWEEN INDIVIDUAL CELLS, DAMMIT, DON'T CALL ME SMALL DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chibichi55**: WE WIN!

**Inupwnsu**: Whoo!

**MrsEdwardElric**: XD Yay, lol!

**Chibichi55**: Took me a long time, cuz I had to look up a thesaurus

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Good job though!

**Chibichi55**: X3

**FullmetalxEd**: -.- Grr

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Anyone ever notice Ed's Sn is technically an EdxEd pairing?

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O What?!

**Chibichi55**: I did!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Reminds me of that pic

**Chibichi55**: That pic was cool, I wanna find more like it. Like, 2 Eds r awesome

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Hell yeah!

**Chibichi55**: Also reminds me of Change of Heart. U gonna update that soon?

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Yup! Just need to figure out who Ed's gonna kill for the next chapter

**FullmetalxEd**: Huh?! o.o

**Chibichi55**: Yeah, same for me and Unleashed. I was thinking of starting the chapter with him like, right in the middle of a murder. X3 Whoo, I wuv making Ed insane

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Yay!

**FullmetalxEd**: -.-;;

**PotionsoOoMaster**: Uh…Ayumi…?

**Chibichi55**: Oh yeah! I was supposed 2 tell u the thing with the person and the place, right?

**PotionsoOoMaster**: …yes

**Chibichi55**: Yeah, I dunno

**PotionsoOoMaster**: What?!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: XD

**Chibichi55**: Jk! Mwahahaha. Okay, to tell the truth, I think my sis fangirled a bit overboard and kidnapped him

**PotionsoOoMatser**: o.o Crap!

_PotionsoOoMaster has left the chatroom _

**Chibichi55**: Ahh, fangirls…

**FullmetalxEd**: I hate fangirls -.-

**Chibichi55**: Of course u would

**Inupwnsu**: Uh, speaking of fangirls, I see some now. Gotta run!

_Inupwnsu has left the chatroom _

**FullmetalxEd**: Feel sorry for him –nods-

**Chibichi55**: Hm…speaking of fangirls, I haven't done some good fangirling in a looooong time

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Same here. U thinking wat I'm thinking? –looks at Ed-

**Chibichi55**: Mwahahaha

**FullmetalxEd**: o.o Wha?

**Chibichi55**: Charge!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: Red Daaaaaaaaawn!

**FullmetalxEd**: Agh, crap!!!

_FullmetalxEd has left the chatroom _

**Chibichi55**: U kno the plan! U make him shirtless and I'll get the pants!

**MrsEdwardElric47**: -evil laugh-

**Chibichi55**: Attack!!!

_Chibichi55 has left the chatroom _

_MrsEdwardElric47 has left the chatroom _


	18. The WTF HOW PERVY chapter!

**Random chapter while I figure out what the hell's wrong with my brain, since it seems I've lost the ability to think. -.-; Sorry**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is slightly rated M for sexual referances! If offended, look away cuz I don't care!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any animes I use**

**Character List:**

**LordSesshomaru: Sesshy-sama**

**Chibichi55: Me, yay!**

**FullmetalxEd: Ed**

**Inupwnsu: Inuyasha**

**SasukeUchiha: Sasuke**

**Icha-Icha-yay!: Kakashi -.-;**

**HoTmInIsKiRtS: Teh Hot Tamale himself!**

**Riza Hawkeye: Riza, wai!**

**xXBelievingitXx: Naruto**

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse: Harry Potter, hehehe**

**Fangirl 1: This can be you! (calling you Anata which I think is japanese for you)**

**Fangirl 2: Erm...your friend!**

**Fangirl 3: Yo momma! No, just a random fangirl**

**Nyeh!!!**

**-------**

**Fangirl 1:** ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMGZOMGZOMGZOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMGMGMGMGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!1241352345!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse:** Oh, for the bloody love of Malfoy, shut up!

**Fangirl 1:** I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, YOU LOVE DRACO!

**BoyWhoLived2KickArse:** NO! I JUST USED THAT FOR A RANDOM...AH, FORGET IT!

_BoyWhoLived2KickArse_ _has left the chatroom_

**Fangirl 2**: Dammit, Anata, we had him!

**Fangirl 1**: Sorry -.-; I just had a random urge to be a fangirl

**Fangirl 3**: Damn taht random urge!

**Fangirl 3**: That

**Fangirl 2**: ...

**Fangirl 1**: I know! Let's crash into the Animerica chatroom!

**Fangirl 3**: Good idea, how though?

**Fangirl 2**: -smirk- Luckily, I so happen to be...a hacker!

**Fangirl 1**: Yatta!

_Fangirl 1 has left the chatroom_

_Fangirl 2 has left the chatroom_

_Fangirl 3 has left the chatroom_

_-Animerica-_

**Lord Sesshomaru**: I, Sesshomaru, have no idea why you halfbreed scum think this is such a big deal

**Inupwnsu**: Of course it's a big deal! Don't u see what's happening?! THAT DAMN MARY SUE'S GOT YA!!!

**Chibichi55**: I ain't a Mary Sue!

**FullmetalxEd**: Yeah, you are.

**Chibichi55**: Only partially, dammit. I just enjoy the POWAH!

**Lord Sesshomaru**: Is it my fault that I, Sesshomaru have fallen in love with my beautifully perfect sex kitten?

**Chibichi55**: X3 Meow!

**Inupwnsu**: O.O OH GAWD, EW

**FullmetalxEd**: TMI! TMI, BIG TIME!

**SasukeUchila**: Ugh, this sucks. I'm gonna go emo about not killing my older brother and murdered family for a bit. Be right back. -hand sign- Lurk no jutsu!

**Chibichi55**: DAMN YOU FOR LURKING!

**xXBelievingItXx**: o.O What's sex?

**FullmetalxEd**: AH, THE WOOOORD, IT BURNS MY VIRGIN MIND!!!!

**Chibichi55**: Well, Naru-kun, that can be answered via fanfiction lemon!!!

Zomg click the lemon link!

**Inupwnsu**: NOOOOOOOO!!!

**Lord Sesshomaru**: You all are immature idiots. Unlike me...Sesshomaru...for I am mature and sexy.

**Inupwnsu**: How do u not see what she's done 2 u!?

**Lord Sesshomaru**: Shut up and let me have my sexual fantasies in peace!

**FullmetalxEd**: AUGH, MY EYES!!!!

**xXBelievingItXx**???

_Fangirl 2 has hacked the chatroom_

_Fangirl 1 has entered the chatroom_

_Fangirl 3 has entered the chatroom_

**Fangirl 3**: YES, WE'RE IN!

**Fangirl 2**: What did I say?

**FullmetalxEd**: DAMN, FANGIRLS!

**Fangirl 1**: ZOMG, IT'S -insert bishi you like in chatroom here- YAY!

**-insert above bishi here-:** DAMMIT!

**Chibichi55**: Hey! This is my anime harem, go away!

**FullmetalxEd**: O.O A HAREM!?!?! DX YOU NEVER SAID WE WERE PART OF YOUR HAREM, AYUMI!!!!!!

**Fangirl 1**: No fair! I wanted -insert bishi-!!!

**Chibichi55**: Well too bad, -insert bishi- is mine!

**Lord Sesshomaru**: Pah. Fools...I, Sesshomaru shall take his...I mean my departure. -to Ayumi- See you tonight, baby

**Chibichi55**: n.n Sure thing!

**Inupwnsu**: O.O NO! WE'VE LOST SESSHOMARU! XO NOOOO...wait, I hate that bastard. Good riddance!

**Lord Sesshomaru**: Bite me

_Lord Sesshomaru has left the chatroom_

**Chibichi55**: Damn, he left before I could say gladly!

**FullmetalxEd**: Sicko.

**Chibichi55**: You said the same thing last night -suggestive wink-

**Fangirl 1**: -surprised gasp!-

**FullmetalxEd**: -blushes- o//o

**Inupwnsu**: -another surprised gasp!- Ed...don't tell me...the Mary Sue's got u 2!

**FullmetalxEd**: I..ah...um...

_FullmetalxEd has fled the chatroom_

**Inupwnsu**: Dammit...it's always sad when another bishi goes down

**SasukeUchiha**: Don't know what you're talking about. It's not OUR fault that she's hot

**Inupwnsu**: NOT U 2!!!!

**SasukeUchiha**: She made me. I just went along with it...all night...

**xXBelievingItXx**: What _are_ we talking about? Is this a game?

**SasukeUchiha**: Yes...it's a game...a fun, exciting game, involving whipped cream, and fuzzy handcuffs, and leather whips, and...

**Chibichi55**: Stop that, you sexy fool!

**Fangirl 1:** THAT'S NOT FRICKING FAIR!!!!!

**Fangirl 2**: Yeah, you're stealing all our guys!

**Fangirl 3**: Sasuxnaru 4ever!

**SasukeUchiha**: DIE! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU FANGIRLS THAT PEOPLE THINK I'M GAY!

**xXBelievingItXx**: Eh? Wazzat? o.o What's gay?

**Fangirl 1**: Keep it up, and I'll stop reading this fanfic!!!

**Chibichi55**: NOOO! XO Without my fans (and reviews) I can't go on!

_Chibichi55 has left the chatroom_

**Fangirl 1**: Mwahahaha! Yay blackmail!

**Inupwnsu**: ...dammit, I'm stuck in a room full of fangirls

_Chibichi55 has entered the chatroom_

**Chibichi55**: Yo, Sasuke, wanna come over my place and play a round of 'Master and Slave'?

**SasukeUchiha**: Sure, I'll be right over.

**xXBelievingItXx**: Wazzat? o.o I wanna play!

**Inupwnsu**: No u don't

**SasukeUchiha**: Poor Naruto...so naive and innocent...-snort-

_Chibichi55 has left the chatroom_

_SasukeUchiha has left the chatroom_

**xXBelievingItXx**: ...??? I don't get it!

**Fangirl 1**: Hahahaha, now ya'll are mine!

**Fangirl 2**: Prepare to submit to us!

**Fangirl 3**: I like puppies!

**Inupwnsu**: Not if I can help it...WIND SCAR! -fwoosh-

**Fangirl 1**: -gets hit- GAH!? This isn't supposed to happen!!!

**Fangirl 2**: This is like a bad fanfiction!!!!

**Fangirl 3**: Sugar makes me happy inside!

**Fangirl 1**: Team Fangirl's blasting off agaaaaain! -ding-

_Fangirl 1 has left the chatroom_

_Fangirl 2 has left the chatroom_

_Fangirl 3 has left the chatroom_

**Inupwnsu**: Phew

**xXBelievingItXx**: I'm still confused...

_Icha-Icha-Yay! has joined the chatroom_

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** I can solve that

**xXBelievingItXx**: Who are you?

**Inupwnsu**: -.-; Yeah, who the hell are you

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Kakashi. -.-; Naruto, I've told you my screenname before

**xXBelievingItXx**: I don't remember...believe it!

**Inupwnsu**: And the bad catchphrase returns...-.-;

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Anyway...didn't you read the lemon Ayumi linked?

**xXBelievingItXx**: Yeah, but I didn't get it...wait, how'd you know?

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Naruto...I'm right behind you

**xXBelievingItXx**: Gah! How long have you been there!!?

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** ...

**Inupwnsu**: Is he always this retarded?

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Always

**Inupwnsu**: Damn.

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Okay Naruto, well...this isn't something I should explain in a T rated fic, so come with me...

**xXBelievingItXx**: o.o Okay?

_Icha-Icha-Yay! has left the chatroom_

_xXBelievingItXx has left the chatroom_

**Inupwnsu:** And...I'm alone...

_Chibichi55 has entered the chatroom_

**Inupwnsu**: o.o Eh?

**Chibichi55**: Sasuke can't find his...um..anyway, I'm here for a bit

**Inupwnsu**: -disturbed-

**Chibichi55**: Everyone left?

**Inupwnsu**: Yup

**Chibichi55**: Then it's time to perform the ritual! -lights dim and thunder crashes-

**Inupwnsu**: R-r-ritual?

**Chibichi55**: -in creepy voice- I needed you alone for this, Inuyasha...

**Inupwnsu**: What're u gonna do 2 me!?

**Chibichi55**: Put my Mary Sue spell on ya, of course!

**Inupwnsu**: Like hell u are! I'm leaving!

**Inupwnsu**: ...

**Inupwnsu**: Why can't I leave?!?!

**Chibichi55**: If you haven't notice...I control this fanfiction...mwahaha!

**Inupwnsu**: Agh, the horror!

**Chibichi55**: Love me, Inuyasha...looooove meeeeee...looooooooove meeeeee

**Inupwnsu**: Never!!!!

**Chibichi55**: I'm hot and sexy, dammit, love me!!!!

_FullmetalxEd has entered the room_

**FullmetalxEd**: All clear?

**Chibichi55**: Loooo-dammit, Ed, the hell are you doing back!!!

**FullmetalxEd**: I couldn't find my shirt and was hoping you'd tell me...

**Inupwnsu**: Eh!?!

**Chibichi55**: -.- I thought I told you before...you left it at my place!

**FullmetalxEd**: Oh...

**Inupwnsu**: Fight it, Ed, fight the Mary Sue spell!!!

**FullmetalxEd**: o.O What are you talking about?

**Chibichi55**: Silence fool!

**Chibichi55**: n.n Edo-kun, why don't you go hang out with Al for a bit?

**FullmetalxEd**: n.n Good idea! Byes!

_FullmetalxEd has left the chatroom_

**Inupwnsu**: Shit!

**Chibichi55**: Now where was I? Oh yeah...loooooove meeeeeeeeeee

**Inupwnsu**: I dun wanna! Ur only a self inserted character put in 2 fulfill ur sick fangirl needs! Even if u r cute, I love Kagome! And that's the canon way!

**Chibichi55**: That might be true...but I don't care! LOOOOVE MEEEEEE!!!!

**Inupwnsu**: NOOOOO!

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has joined the chatroom_

**Chibichi55**: DAMMIT! What does it take to have a little alone time in a public chatroom!?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: o.O Sorry? But I haven't appeared in a chapter for a bit...

**Inupwnsu**: Hot Tamale, did she take you too!?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Why is everyone calling me that?

**Chibichi55**: Why would I want that pervert?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: -.-;

_Icha-Icha-Yay! has joined the chatroom_

**Icha-Icha-Yay**!: Well, I'm done shattering Naruto's innocent mind now.

**Inupwnsu**: Ha! Now it's 3 on 1, try to Mary Sue us now, Ayumi!

**Chibichi55**: Nah, Kakashi's on my side too

**Inupwnsu**: Damn u and ur spells!

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Actually, I came willingly. -.- Come on, she's hot and that means free makeout sessions, how can I say no to that?

**Inupwnsu**: Perv! That's it, I'm out!

_Inupwnsu has left the chatroom_

**Chibichi55**: DAMMIT, I lost him! -smirk- Next time, my pretty...hehehe...oh, Sasuke's back!

_Chibichi55 has left the chatroom_

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Wow...you really _are _a pervert

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** No duh...n.n I'm one of the perverts of Naruto

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: n.n Well, I'm one of the pervs of FMA! Though I usually don't admit it

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** -visible eye sparkles- Really! n.n Let's be pervy friends together!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Yeah! Hell, you should meet Miroku, he's twice the pervert I am!

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** We should totally form a club!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Anime Perverts Unite!

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** I'll make the Yahoo group now! Yatta!

_Riza Hawkeye has entered the chatroom_

**Riza Hawkeye**: Sir, you done with your paperwork?

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Um..doing it now, online, on the website! Yeah!

**Riza Hawkeye**: ...Sir, your looking at porn sites.

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** -gasp- Tamale, you pervert!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: How'd u now?! -to Kakashi- And u r 2!

**Riza** **Hawkeye**: I'm right behind you, Sir

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Well, bugger. U r

**Riza** **Hawkeye**: Please get back to work, Sir -cocks gun-

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: -mutters- I like it when u play rough

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Whoot!

**Riza** **Hawkeye**+.+ Siiiiiiir!

**HoTmInIsKiRtS**: Going! T.T -flees-

_HoTmInIsKiRtS has left the chatroom_

**Riza** **Hawkeye**: Honestly...men these days...

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Exactly...hey, wanna have a go later?

_Riza Hawkeye has left the chatroom_

**Icha-Icha-Yay!:** Dammit!

_Icha-Icha-Yay! has left the chatroom_

**_---_**

**Hahahahahaha**

**Sorry, but I'm feeling oddly perverted right now. It won't happen again. But I won't make any promises**

**REVIEW**


End file.
